La tierra de los tigres
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Panteras, leopardos de las nieves, gatos de oro, tigres azules o linces con cuernos, eran solo algunas de las míticas criaturas que, según los ancianos, habitaban las montañas de China. Para Erwin, no había nada más asombroso que lo que se escondía en las montañas de esa misteriosa nación, en especial, el enorme tigre blanco que acechaba desde el bosque.
1. El misterio de las montañas

**¡Hola! Hace días que quería publicar esta historia, pero al final terminó por retrasarse bastante.**

 **Este es un AU de fantasía que se desarrolla en la antigua China, en la época en que recién comenzaban las relaciones comerciales con Estados Unidos. No es un AU histórico, aunque he estado investigado sobre esa época, sin embargo si hubiera anacronismos o algún error, me disculpo.**

 **El resultado de este capítulo me dejó muy complacida, espero que también les guste.**

 **Advertencias: Violencia explícita, drama, AU.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **El misterio de las montañas**

La primera vez que desembarcaron en China, Erwin no cabía en sí mismo por la sorpresa. Aquellas tierras desconocidas se extendían bajo sus pies como una infinita alfombra plagada de novedades y misterios. Aquella vez, él y otros pocos militares, habían viajado en un barco mercantil vestidos como comerciantes para no llamar la atención de los nativos, siendo parte del primero grupo de reconocimiento enviado por el ejército estadounidense. En esa época, ya varios años atrás, las relaciones entre América y China recién habían comenzado, el comercio entre ambas naciones se había regularizado y era común viajar de una a otra por negocios o, incluso, por mera recreación.

Erwin, que acababa de unirse al ejército siendo bastante joven, también creía que aquellas expediciones encubiertas tenían por objetivo conocer en profundidad la nación con la que recién se estaban relacionando. Ahora, siendo mayor y habiendo obtenido el rango de comandante, Erwin se asombraba de lo iluso que había sido. No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera para estar completamente seguro de que todas esas expediciones, no habían tenido otro propósito que el de prepararse para una invasión.

Aún como comandante, había cosas que estaban fuera de su control, detener el plan de conquistar China, por ejemplo, pero no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con todas las órdenes que recibía, por lo que al menos podía tomarse la libertad de ignorar algunas. Como en sus numerosas caminatas junto a Mike y Nile, dos de sus hombres de confianza, donde todos iban sin portar ninguna clase de arma o protección a pesar de que habían sido "autorizados" a hacerlo, o como todas esas ocasiones en que se había relacionado con los habitantes de aquel país, llegando incluso a aprender su idioma a lo largo de esos años de visitas, pese a que estaba prohibido acercarse a ellos más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

De un par de años atrás a la fecha, las órdenes que Erwin recibía por parte de sus superiores habían cambiado bastante. De "No relacionarse con comerciantes chinos" a "Obtener información sobre mercancía no declarada", de "Mantener un perfil bajo frente a los chinos" a "Siempre salir armados y en grupo", entre otras, eran las órdenes que se habían visto modificadas a lo largo de esos casi catorce años de viajes en los que había participado. Aunque todo el mundo se empeñara en ocultarlo, para Erwin era más que obvio que se estaba orquestando una invasión al país asiático, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que se hiciera oficial.

Justo esa expedición y las dos anteriores habían surgido bajo la consigna de acercarse a la ciudad imperial, ubicar todas sus entradas, identificar las más vulnerables, aprender sus movimientos y conocer sus debilidades. Como comerciantes, no sería raro verlos vagar por los alrededores de la ciudad imperial, sobre todo si portaban con ellos alguna mercancía, sin mencionar que ya eran bastante conocidos como comerciantes regulares de la zona, por lo que incluso habían tenido la oportunidad de ver al emperador desde lejos.

En esas últimas expediciones, Erwin y sus hombres habían obtenido tanta información valiosa que estaba seguro de que, de haberla compartido con los líderes militares de su país, la invasión sería todo un éxito. Por desgracia para ellos, el comandante había conservado la mayor parte de esa información para sí mismo, como una discreta forma de oponerse a las ideas de sus superiores. No era sólo una cuestión de honor; Erwin estaba seguro de que sería una verdadera lástima si una nación tan fascinante como esa caía en manos de un pueblo que difícilmente la apreciaría.

Aunque de cierto modo estaba traicionando a su patria, Erwin confiaba en que su decisión de proteger a ese país era acertada, sobre todo cuando, habiendo sostenido largas charlas con decenas de artesanos y mercaderes, había llegado a conocer una China diferente, invaluable, con tradiciones y riqueza que todo el mundo parecía esforzarse por ignorar. En sus días libres, Erwin podía pasar horas enteras escuchando los relatos de los viejos sembradores, en los que retrataban para él una tierra todavía más extraordinaria.

Dragones, aves legendarias, grandes criaturas, poderosos dioses… seres espectaculares que Erwin no podía ni imaginar, pero que podía ver representados en los majestuosos tapices y alfombras que atravesaban el océano para ser entregados a sus extravagantes compradores en América. Era simplemente asombroso.

Sin embargo, no todo era tranquilidad para el ejército Norteamericano. Varios grupos de chinos se habían unido en su contra, afirmando que ellos no podían estar ahí con buenas intenciones. Erwin no podía culparlos por ser tan intuitivos como para notar la verdad, pero aceptarlo solo les traería más problemas de los necesarios a él y a sus hombres. Fue por eso que, aunque no estaban del todo de acuerdo, él pequeño grupo de Erwin había tenido que comenzar a portar armas durante sus recorridos, en especial si estaban fuera de la ciudad, pues era en las aldeas más pequeñas donde los movimientos en su contra eran más frecuentes.

Por otro lado, aunque para Erwin su estatus como militares ya no podía ser más obvio, tenían la risible orden de mantenerse alejados del ejército imperial y de mantener su fachada como comerciantes. Tan solo en el remoto caso de que fueran descubiertos y sus vidas se vieran expuestas, debían decir que estaban ahí como apoyo por las cada vez más constantes guerras civiles. Su país los apoyaría, por lo que deberían ser puestos en libertad de inmediato. Cada posible escenario estaba perfectamente calculado.

Quizás excepto el que vivieron ese día.

— ¡Lárguense! ¡No queremos invasores en nuestras tierras!

Durante una de sus muchas caminatas de rutina, esta vez a las afueras de una aldea cuyo nombre no podía pronunciar, situada a las faldas de una de las muchas montañas del lugar, varios hombres armados con palos y hachas se habían reunido para expulsarlos de la aldea, asegurando que ellos que ellos eran invasores extranjeros deseosos de robar sus tierras y a sus mujeres.

—No estamos invadiendo sus tierras, venimos aquí con el barco mercante de los Estados Unidos. —Respondió Erwin a sus ataques, mostrándose firme e indicando a sus hombres que no apuntaran sus armas, después de todo, serían los aldeanos quienes estarían en desventaja.

— ¡Mentira! Si son comerciantes, ¿por qué van armados?

El grupo de hombres que les había impedido el paso era bastante reducido, apenas cinco hombres adultos, un par de ancianos y dos niños que no aparentaban más de doce años eran quienes pretendían enfrentar a un grupo de ocho soldados americanos, armados con rifles y pistolas de mano. Aquello no podía ser más injusto.

—Necesitamos protegernos, en caso de que alguien intente robar nuestra la mercancía. —Una vez más, Erwin intentó dialogar, demostrando el alto dominio de su lengua que había adquirido en esos años de viajes.

Con suerte, podrían convencerlos de que no planeaban enfrentarse a ellos sin tener que recurrir a la farsa de estar ahí como aliados al servicio del emperador. Desafortunadamente, nada de lo que dijera parecía ser tomado en cuenta por los aldeanos.

— ¡Ahora nos llaman ladrones!

— ¡Fuera de aquí!

El grupo de hombres comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos, obligándolos a retroceder a fin de evitar un enfrentamiento que claramente tenían ganado. Erwin miró a cada uno, tratando de encontrar una forma de frenar el ataque sin recurrir a la violencia, negociando de ser posible, de modo que nadie saliera herido, pero ellos no parecían estar dispuestos a cooperar. En sus ojos podían ver la sed de sangre y el deseo de aniquilarlos.

—Está bien, será mejor que nos vayamos, no podemos empezar una lucha aquí y no sería justo que los ataquemos con armas de fuego.

Sus hombres, aunque sorprendidos, respetaron su decisión de no pelear contra ellos, de modo que comenzaron a retroceder sin quitarles la vista de encima en caso de que decidieran atacarlos cobardemente.

— ¡Ya oyeron al comandante, retirada! —Anunció Nile al notar que aún había algunos que se negaban a obedecer y permanecían en guardia.

Sin otra opción que acatar las órdenes de su superior, el grupo de Erwin se retiró, alejándose del camino principal de la aldea y volviendo al bosque, retomando el sendero que los había guiado hasta allí mientras, a lo lejos, los aldeanos celebraban con vítores el haberlos expulsado de sus tierras.

—En serio, Erwin, tienes que dejar de ser tan condescendiente. —Le reprochó Mike, aunque más allá de sus palabras, Erwin estaba seguro de que ellos detestaban tanto como él la idea de enfrentar a un grupo sobre el que tenían una ventaja tan injusta.

—Ellos incluso festejaron nuestra partida, como si hubieran podido vencernos de haber peleado contra nosotros. —Alardeó Nile, provocando la incomodidad de sus compañeros, aunque tenían que aceptar que de algún modo tenía razón. —Hubiera sido muy fácil vencerlos uno por uno.

—Yo no…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, sus hombres detuvieron su avance al escuchar un extraño sonido proveniente del bosque que rodeaba el sendero por el que iban caminando. A medida que avanzaban, a paso lento y en guardia por si acaso se trataba de una emboscada, el extraño sonido fue tomando forma hasta que fueron capaces de identificarlo como un gruñido lastimero.

—Retroceda, comandante, podría ser peligroso. —Sus hombres, rifle en mano, se agruparon a su alrededor en una formación de defensa, apuntando en todos los flancos en caso de que los "salvajes" hubieran decidido emplear algún animal para atacarlos.

Según los rumores de los habitantes de esas tierras, que fácilmente podían pasar por leyendas, en esas montañas habitaban feroces felinos de gran tamaño, bestias sedientas de sangre y dispuestas a devorar al desafortunado que osara abandonar los senderos, pues vivían al acecho, ocultas entre los arbustos y la maleza, en eterna cacería. Panteras, leopardos de las nieves, gatos de oro, tigres azules o linces con cuernos, eran sólo algunas de las míticas criaturas que, según los ancianos, habitaban las montañas de China.

—Está bien, será mejor que lo averigüemos. Si quisieran atacarnos con gatitos ya lo hubieran hecho. —Erwin, temerario como era, rodó los ojos y avanzo lejos del grupo que hacía de muralla a su alrededor, rompiendo la formación mientras buscaba el origen del sonido.

— ¡Comandante, regrese! No sabemos qué es lo que pueda esconderse en ese bosque. —Le alertó Mike, tomándolo por el hombro en un vano intento por hacer que volviera a su posición. Para desgracia de sus hombres, todos sabían lo terco que podía llegar a ser su superior cuando su sed de curiosidad salía a flote.

—Creí que habías dicho que esas eran solo historias para asustar a los niños. —Apenas había girado para dirigirse a Mike, aunque ni siquiera había intentado disimular el tinte de burla en su voz y mucho menos había detenido su avance, encontrándose ahora cada vez más lejos del camino y más cerca de la fuente del gruñido.

—No digo que las crea, pero podría ser una trampa.

La excusa del rubio había logrado pintar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no había sido suficiente para hacerlo retroceder, su curiosidad resultaba ser más fuerte incluso que su instinto de supervivencia. Lo cierto era que él también consideraba que aquello podía tratarse de una trampa, pero si de verdad lo fuera, estaba seguro de que aquel gruñido debería sonar mucho más amenazador y menos adolorido.

—En ese caso, estamos a punto de averiguarlo. —Erwin, con seguridad, se internó en el bosque, lejos de la mirada y seguridad de sus hombres, quienes no lo siguieron de inmediato, y sosteniendo de cerca su propio rifle en caso de que alguien tratara de atacarlo por sorpresa pero sin llegar a apuntar a ningún objetivo en particular.

Sin embargo, entre la maleza, varios metros lejos del sendero por el que habían estado caminando, Erwin se encontró frente a un majestuoso ejemplar de tigre blanco atrapado en una trampa. Una de sus patas traseras estaba atrapada, sangrando a chorros a causa de las profundas heridas, mientras el ahora no tan feroz animal luchaba sin éxito por liberarse.

El comandante, maravillado por la magnífica criatura, se quedó inmóvil por largos minutos admirando la belleza del enorme felino, que estaba seguro era mucho más grande y pesado que él, antes de finalmente reaccionar al escuchar las pisadas de sus hombres que se acercaban a él desde atrás, por el mismo lugar que él había llegado.

— ¡Es un tigre! —Gritó uno de ellos, atrayendo la atención del animal y ganándose un gruñido de advertencia.

—Baja la voz, vas a asustarlo.

Erwin, dejando su arma para tener ambos brazos libres, avanzó lentamente hacia el tigre, manteniendo la mirada baja para que no se sintiera amenazado mientras procuraba mantener una distancia prudente de sus fauces. En ese preciso instante, por primera vez en su vida, Erwin no estuvo seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sí era consciente de que había algo más, algo inexplicable, como una poderosa fuerza que le movía a acercarse a él.

—Comandante… por favor regrese, es peligroso.

—Tiene razón, ¡es una bestia! Todo el mundo sabe que los tigres son bestias salvajes y traicioneras. Lo devorará en cuanto lo tenga a su alcance.

—O después de ser liberado, esos animales son muy astutos.

Erwin escuchaba a la perfección los "murmullos" de sus hombres, es más, estaba seguro de que cualquiera que pasara por ahí podría escucharlos también, pero aunque lo llamaran loco y le advirtieran de lo peligroso que era seguir adelante, no pensaba retirarse sin antes liberar a la "bestia salvaje" para que pudiera escapar.

El rubio reconocía la trampa como las que usaban los aldeanos para mantener a los animales lejos de los sembradíos, aunque era poco usual encontrar esa clase de trampas dentro del bosque, en el que se suponía era el reino de esos animales a los que tanto veneraban.

Un ligero gruñido le alertó, obligándolo a levantar la mirada tan sólo para encontrarse de forma accidental con los enormes ojos del animal. El helado color acero de esos ojos perforó hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndole retroceder de un salto un par de los pasos avanzados, sin embargo, no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Por extraño que pudiera parecer, no temía por su vida, ni siquiera cuando su mirada se encontró con la del depredador.

—Está bien, pronto vas a ser libre, sólo… quédate tranquilo. —Pidió en voz baja, elevado sus manos lentamente frente a su rostro como si deseara mostrarle que no había nada que temer, que estaba indefenso.

El tigre, por otro lado, parecía estar meditando sus movimientos, como si se debatiera entre atacarlo de una vez o esperar a ser libre para luego tomarlo como su cena. Detrás de ellos, el grupo de soldados apuntaba sus armas hacia el animal, temblorosos y sudando frío pero incapaces de articular palabra alguna. El miedo les había paralizado, no solo por su comandante, sino también por la remota posibilidad de que el tigre decidiera convertirlos a todos en su presa, o incluso que estuviera acompañado y el resto de su manada decidiera atacarlos en conjunto. Un tigre, aunque enorme, sería fácil de derribar, pero un grupo de tigres sería su perdición.

Mientras Erwin avanzaba lentamente, esta vez mirando en todo momento los plateados ojos del felino, el animal acercó sus fauces hacia su rostro, dejando ver un par de filosos y largos colmillos, listos para clavarse en su cuello y destrozarlo. Entre más se acercaba, más constantes se volvían los gruñidos del tigre, así como los estremecimientos que estos le provocaban, aunque eso no impidió que el comandante dejara escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo en cuanto estuvo junto a su pata herida.

Ante la atenta mirada de todos, sus hombres y el animal, Erwin se quitó su chaqueta y arrancó ambas mangas. Una de ellas, la envolvió en su mano derecha y, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, liberó la pata del felino de la trampa que la había atravesado, ganándose un doloroso lamento por parte del tigre. Sabía que ahora sería más peligroso estar tan cerca, y que cualquier movimiento en falso podría terminar en su muerte, pero también sabía que dejarlo irse así nada más era todavía más peligroso para el enorme felino.

—Espera un poco, déjame cubrir la herida al menos. —Susurro cuando lo vio arrastrarse un poco más lejos, intentando incorporarse en sus otras tres patas.

Como si hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo, cosa que le parecía más que imposible, el felino se echó en el suelo, exponiendo la herida en su pata al alcance de Erwin, aunque también acercando sus colmillos a él, quizás como garantía de que, en cuanto intentara algo en su contra, acabaría con su vida para defenderse.

Erwin, ya no tan seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se arrodilló ante él y, tomando la otra manga que había arrancado y alcanzando lentamente su cantimplora, lavó y vendó la herida con cuidado, atendiéndola como lo haría con cualquiera de sus hombres heridos en combate. Claro que hubiera sido mejor si pudiera desinfectarla, pero al menos podía lavarla para prevenir que empeorara.

En cuanto terminó, sus ojos viajaron a los del tigre y de vuelta a la herida, reparando por primera vez en el majestuoso pelaje del animal. Aunque a simple vista pareciera ser tan blanco como la nieve, con rayas de color gris claro como había visto en las pinturas de los aldeanos o en las alfombras que transportaban, estaba seguro de que había algunos inusuales destellos dorados en su pelaje. Erwin se convenció de que era normal, quizás debido al reflejo del sol, aunque tampoco tenía punto de comparación, era la primera vez en su vida que estaba tan cerca de un feroz depredador tan grande como ese. Porque sí, el animal parecía gigante incluso para su especie, pero, una vez más, no tenía, ni quería tener, otros tigres cerca para compararlos.

—Ya está bien, comandante, ahora retroceda lentamente.

—No lo mire a los ojos, se sentirá amenazado.

Las súplicas de sus hombres volvieron apenas el animal se incorporó, alzándose fuerte e imponente ante él, pero no importaba cuanto quisiera escucharlos, ahora era quizás demasiado tarde. El enorme felino acercó su cabeza hasta él, abriendo su mandíbula como si midiera el tamaño perfecto para partirle el cuello de una mordida y entonces, en contraste con su amenazadora apariencia, un sonido similar a lo que Erwin identificó como un ronroneo se dejó escuchar ante él.

El mortal ataque nunca llegó. En cambio, el animal avanzó unos cuantos pasos con lentitud, apoyando apenas su pata herida en el suelo como si estuviera probando qué tan bien podía sostenerle. El comandante, en su fascinación, alargó una mano hacia él; quién sabe cuándo podría volver a estar tan cerca de una majestuosa criatura como esa, por lo que se vio vencido por el impulso de, por lo menos, rozar ese hermoso pelaje, además, si el animal se había quedado inmóvil, mirándolo apenas, aquello debía ser el permiso implícito para hacerlo.

El felino, sin embargo, soltó en gruñido de advertencia, pero no dirigido hacia él, sino a los soldados que aun los observaban a una distancia prudente, quienes habían preparado sus armas para abrir fuego ante cualquier movimiento brusco por parte del tigre.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó alarmado al salir de su ensoñación, apartando su mano e interponiéndose sin dudar entre sus hombres y la feroz criatura, que ahora había adoptado una posición amenazante a pesar de que mantenía su pata trasera elevada, evitado cargar su peso en ella. — ¿Acaso no ven que está herido?

Como si la situación no pudiera ser más extraña para ellos, su comandante, el hombre al que admiraban por su valentía y determinación, hacía gala de todos esos atributos que le dieron su puesto en el ejército justo frente a ellos, caminando a menos de un metro del salvaje animal y manteniéndose como una barrera entre él y sus armas a medida que este avanzaba hacia el bosque. Sin darse cuenta, todos aguantaban la respiración, seguros de que en cualquier momento tendrían que recoger los restos de su superior; eso en caso de que la bestia les perdonara la vida.

Erwin le había dado la espalda al felino como un voto de confianza, aunque para sus hombres parecía más bien un suicidio. Aquello parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, sus pasos, aunque firmes, demostraban que no confiaba en ellos y que estaba listo para saltarles encima a la menor provocación, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran siquiera pestañear, el animal saltó y se internó en el bosque, alejándose hasta perderse entre la maleza.

El comandante había esperado que aquello terminara de forma diferente; quizás el animal se detendría un momento para mirarlo y, quizás, agacharía la cabeza como agradecimiento por haberlo salvado, o quizás si tenía suerte podría finalmente cumplir su deseo de tocar ese precioso pelaje. Pero nada de eso pasó y, en cambio, el tigre ni siquiera le había dirigido una última mirada antes de marcharse. Decir que estaba decepcionado sería exagerar, pero ahora sentía que había perdido su única oportunidad de tocar a un ser tan asombroso como lo era ese felino de pelaje blanco. Aunque no dijo nada, un suspiro fue lo único que delató sus pensamientos.

— ¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!? —Le reprochó Nile acercándose a él y empujándolo un poco por el pecho. Aunque sus palabras parecían irritadas, en su voz se notaba la preocupación que cada uno de sus hombres había experimentado al verlo en semejante situación.

—Por desgracia, él tiene razón, eso fue muy peligroso. —Se quejó ahora Moblit, aunque él no había perdido el tono formal ante su superior como lo había hecho Nile.

—Agradezco su preocupación, pero no podíamos simplemente dejarlo ahí. ¿Recuerdan la historia de la señora Tao? —Erwin lamentaba haber perdido su chaqueta ahora que el cielo se había oscurecido anunciando que la lluvia estaba próxima, pero estaba seguro de que el uso que le había dado valía la pena.

— ¿La mujer de las vasijas?

Erwin asintió, recordando a la anciana mujer que cada tarde se sentaba en el pórtico de su casa, modelando preciosas vasijas de porcelana que después eran compradas por los mercaderes con los que viajaban. Muchas de esas tardes, él y algunos de sus hombres se reunían a su alrededor, observándola trabajar y escuchando sus historias sobre tierras desconocidas, animales salvajes que vivían en la montaña, más allá de la aldea y el rio que los separaba, y criaturas mitológicas que coexistían con ellos donde los humanos jamás habían llegado.

Una de esas muchas tardes, una de sus historias en particular había llamado la atención del comandante. Los chinos, en especial aquellos que vivían en aldeas cerca de las montañas, consideraban a los tigres seres sagrados, los adoraban y realizaban festivales en su honor para atraer la prosperidad a sus tierras e implorar la protección del rey de las bestias.

—Ella lo dejó muy claro, los tigres son criaturas sagradas, en especial aquellos cuyo pelaje se vuelve blanco. ¡Podría ser tan antiguo como la propia China!

Erwin recordaba a la perfección lo que la mujer había dicho sobre esos gigantescos felinos, en especial los de color blanco pues, según leyendas antiguas, cuando un tigre alcanza los quinientos años de edad, su cola se torna blanca. Según sus creencias, el tigre blanco solo aparecía ocasionalmente y solo si el emperador legislaba con absoluta virtud o si había paz en el mundo. Que un ser tan poderoso hubiera sido atrapado por una trampa podría traer grandes desgracias a la nación, y Erwin, incluso si ese no era su país, había llegado a sentir como si lo fuera, por lo que esa había sido su oportunidad de retribuir un poco a esa nación.

—Está bien, vámonos antes de que comiences a desvariar. —Nile lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir hablando pero, lejos de molestarse, el rubio sonrió y les dio la razón, después de todo, ya habían pasado por mucho para un solo día.

—Volvamos a la base, deben estar preocupados.

En ese instante, cuando al fin se habían permitido relajarse al grado de bajar la guardia, al menos dos docenas de hombres del Ejército Imperial Chino los rodearon, apuntándoles con espadas y rifles mientras avanzaban hacia ellos a paso firme.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Acaso no saben quiénes somos? —Fue la queja de uno de sus hombres, aunque había sonado más como una súplica.

Con lo repentino del ataque, ni siquiera habían tenido oportunidad de apuntarles con sus armas, por lo que estaban completamente indefensos ante ellos, sin mencionar que los superaban en número por más del doble. No tenían ninguna oportunidad contra ellos.

—Lo sabemos a la perfección. —Habló el que parecía ser el líder, deteniendo a sus hombres con apenas un movimiento de su mano, aunque estos de dejaron de apuntarles. —Son invasores. Militares extranjeros. Conquistadores. Traidores. ¿De verdad creyeron que nos habían engañado? Mátenlos.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los chinos se abalanzaron hacia ellos, blandiendo sus espadas con maestría y evitando disparar a menos que alguno de sus hombres lo hiciera primero. Erwin, que apenas había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar, esquivó uno a uno sus ataques hasta alejarse lo suficiente como para hacerse con su arma, aunque realmente no sería muy útil en un enfrentamiento contra al menos tres excelentes espadachines.

No importaba como lo vieran, estaban perdidos. Varios disparos se escucharon y algunos cuerpos cayeron, pero no había tiempo para averiguar si eran de su grupo o del contrario, lo único que podía hacer era intentar sobrevivir hasta pensar en una forma de vencerlos. Usando su arma como escudo para detener sus ataques y disparando cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Erwin se encontró acorralado contra el grueso tronco de un árbol. A su alrededor, los gritos se dejaban oír mientras las espadas cortaban el aire a cada movimiento.

En esa limitada posición, pudo ver a varios de sus hombres caer, a Mike ser herido de muerte y a Nile correr en un inútil intento por huir del ataque, aunque no tardaron en darle alcance y realizar un profundo corte en su pierna izquierda a la altura de su muslo. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de Erwin, no estaban atacándolos para matarlos. Incluso aquellos que yacían en el suelo, aun respiraban con dificultad. En ese momento, todo tuvo sentido para él, seguramente los tomarían como prisioneros de guerra para negociar su liberación con el ejército norteamericano. Casi pudo reír ante esa idea; estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que su país sacrificaría algo por ellos, tomarlos prisioneros no les serviría.

—Tráiganlos, Bai Hu debe tener hambre.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, en vez de atarlos y llevarlos a alguna carreta que seguro esperaba por ellos a un lado del sendero, sus hombre fueron arrastrados hacia el lado contrario, internándose en el bosque por, casualmente, el mismo lugar donde el tigre blanco había desaparecido momento antes.

Los azules ojos del comandante se abrieron horrorizados al comprender las verdaderas intenciones de sus enemigos. No iban a capturarlos, ni siquiera a matarlos, lo que harían sería mil veces peor: dejarían que el olor de su sangre atrajera a los tigres para que ellos se encargaran de devorarlos.

—¡No! —Gritó el comandante, intentando atacar a los hombres que le rodeaban para liberarse, aunque ni siquiera él mismo podría hacerle frente a un grupo tan grande.

—Acaba con él. —Ordenó el líder refiriéndose a Erwin, quien no tardó en notar como su visión se volvía borrosa y sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Con la adrenalina del momento, ni siquiera había sentido el ataque; no fue sino hasta que sus ojos bajaron que pudo ver la afilada hoja de la espada incrustada en su abdomen, justo en su costado izquierdo, y la sangre escapando de su cuerpo hasta formar un gran charco a su alrededor.

—Tráiganlo también, tengo grandes planes para él.

Apenas fue consciente de lo que pasó después, pero pudo ver a sus hombres siendo apilados justo antes sus ojos como si se tratara de cadáveres, aunque podía ver que seguían respirando y escuchar los débiles gemidos de dolor que proferían.

—Átalo aquí y vámonos, no tardarán en venir por ellos.

—¿Está seguro? Quizás sería mejor si los matamos.

Incapaz de moverse debido a la pérdida de sangre, Erwin solo podía escuchar a sus atacantes hablar como si no estuviera aún con vida, aunque estaba seguro de que en ese estado no podía importarles menos si los escuchaban o no.

—No, a los depredadores les gusta la carne fresca. Además, seguro sufrirán más al ser comidos vivos por los tigres.

Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesitó para saber que había estado en lo correcto respecto a sus planes de dejarlos ahí como comida para los tigres y demás fieras que ahí habitaban. Erwin no podía imaginar peor forma de morir que esa, y rogaba que al menos sus hombres fueran capaces de escapar, aunque seguramente estaban tan heridos como él mismo. Ese sería su fin.

—El gran Bai Hu estará satisfecho con el festín que le preparamos.

Apenas pudo sentir la presión de las sogas alrededor de su pecho y muñecas, pero pronto, todo quedó en silencio, un silencio tan abrumador que parecía el preludio de la muerte atroz que les esperaba. Antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia, un potente rugido se dejó escuchar a la distancia, y Erwin sintió aquel como el último instante de su vida. Seguramente no tardarían en acercarse a cenar. Por su mente, sin embargo, la última imagen que cruzó fue la del hermoso ejemplar que había liberado un poco antes. Quizás tendría la oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

* * *

El tiempo había perdido su significado para él, sobre todo cuando ya no estaba seguro de estar con vida. Aunque no creía que hubiera nada después de la muerte, quizás el dolor de su cuerpo al ser devorado había sido tan grande que su mente se había aislado. Lo cierto era que Erwin tardó un poco en abrir los ojos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, deseo volver a la inconsciencia.

A su alrededor, mucho más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado, decenas de tigres lo rodeaban y lo miraban como si estuvieran acechando una presa. No podía ver la pila donde antes se encontraban sus hombres, por lo que entendió con horror que, para ese momento, ya debían haber sido devorados y pronto él lo sería también.

Como pudo, logró retorcerse contra el tronco al que había sido amarrado, intentando alcanzar alguna rama o algo que pudiera servirle para defenderse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo estaba demasiado debilitado por la pérdida de sangre. Los carnívoros avanzaban lentamente hacia él, clavando sus feroces miradas en su cuerpo y gruñendo de forma amenazadora.

Justo cuando estuvieron a menos de un metro de él, algo pareció atraer su atención, dándole tiempo para alcanzar una rama con sus pies, aunque estaba seguro de que no serviría de nada contra ellos. Entonces, cuando volvieron a mirarlo, un feroz rugido que incluso le hizo estremecer se escuchó tras ellos y, como si hubieran recibido una orden, los felinos abrieron paso entre ellos, dejando un ancho pasillo directamente hacia Erwin por el que pronto comenzó a caminar el tigre blanco al que antes había liberado.

No fue difícil reconocerlo pues aún portaba el vendaje que había hecho con su chaqueta, pero lo que en verdad sorprendió al rubio fue la forma en que el resto de las fieras se inclinaban ante su paso, manteniendo la distancia casi con respeto a pesar de que él esperaba verlos luchar por comerlo. Ninguno se interpuso en su camino, ni siquiera hacían ruido o movimiento alguno, por lo que Erwin supuso que debía tratarse del líder de la manada. Seguramente lo habían dejado vivir hasta el final tan solo para alimentarlo a él.

Las palabras de sus compañeros caídos retumbaron en su cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez como un mantra. "Los tigres son animales salvajes y traicioneros". Aunque se negaba a creerlo, parecía haber resultado ser verdad. Claro que Erwin no esperaba que le perdonara la vida tan solo por haberlo liberado, pero tampoco se arrepentía, aunque quizás si no se hubieran distraído con él hubieran podido evitar toda esa situación. De cualquier forma, ya no tenía sentido seguir pensando en eso. Su hora había llegado.

Cuando el enorme tigre blanco estuvo justo frente a él y sus fauces se abrieron ante sus ojos, Erwin se encontró a sí mismo demasiado tranquilo, una tranquilidad inexplicable que había terminado por extenderse a cada rincón de su cuerpo, provocándole incluso una pequeña sonrisa.

Aun si ese era su final, Erwin estaba feliz de no haber sido asesinado a manos del enemigo, ni siquiera por el filo de su espada. En vez de eso, morir a manos del animal que había salvado y servir como alimento para una criatura tan majestuosa le llenaba de paz y serenidad. Resignado, Erwin cerró los ojos. Si de algo se arrepentía, era de no haber llegado a sentir ese glorioso pelaje con sus propias manos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Sí, sé que los tigres no se mueven en manada, pero Erwin y sus amigos no.**

 **No sé qué tan largo será el fic, pero sí serán por lo menos tres capítulos. Espero que no resultara aburrido, esto es apenas el comienzo.**

 **Si les gustó o no, o si tienen alguna opinión o crítica, dejen un review, saben que ansío ver sus comentarios para saber que opinan de mis historias.**


	2. El guardián del oeste y el otoño

**Fueron tres meses sin actualizar, realmente no tengo excusa pero lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo antes del próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste y ojalá se animen a dejar un comentario.**

* * *

 **El guardián del oeste y el otoño**

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el miedo que Erwin estaba experimentando no quiso ceder ni un poco. Había estado tranquilo momentos antes, mas ahora no era capaz de mantener esa tranquilidad, pues el mortal ataque que esperaba no parecía tener prisa por llegar, y al parecer sus nuevos "amigos" tenían la mala educación de jugar con su comida. Podía aún sentir en su rostro el aliento del enorme animal que le mantenía acorralado contra el tronco, así como escuchaba los potentes rugidos del resto de la manada. El comandante estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, curioso por saber si tal vez se habrían acercado más, pero justo en ese instante sintió un profundo dolor en su hombro derecho, provocado por los colmillos del enorme felino que se incrustaban en su piel.

A pesar del intenso dolor que recorría su cuerpo desde el lugar donde le había mordido, Erwin no encontró la fuerza para defenderse, ni siquiera para gritar o quejarse. Se quedó ahí, inmóvil, por lo que parecieron años esperando a que las enormes fauces del animal le arrancaran el hombro y, si acaso, el brazo entero. Podía sentir los colmillos del animal desgarrando su piel y músculo, clavándose profundamente y haciendo brotar la poca sangre que aún se mantenía dentro de su cuerpo, pero la carne nunca se desprendió.

Erwin, a su alrededor, era capaz de escuchar el gruñido de los otros tigres, cada vez más cercanos, como si estuvieran aproximándose para compartir el alimento, aunque incluso para él era notorio que aquel no parecía un acercamiento amistoso. Los rugidos aumentaron de intensidad a su alrededor y casi pudo sentir a los animales encima. Inmediatamente después, vino el alivio. Los colmillos salieron de su cuerpo mientras el tigre blanco lo liberaba, logrando finalmente que abriera los ojos.

Ante él, la enorme bestia se erguía imponente sobre el resto de los animales, dándole la espalda y cubriéndolo con su cuerpo como si intentara protegerlo. Entre los otros tigres, había uno en particular que estaba más cerca que el resto, uno casi tan grande como el que le cubría aunque mucho menos llamativo. Para Erwin, aquello era un enfrentamiento, y aunque no sabía mucho de animales y menos de tigres, entendía que podía tratarse de una lucha por obtener el liderazgo de la manada o, por lo menos, por obtener el alimento, que por desgracia era él mismo.

En otras circunstancias, Erwin se hubiera considerado afortunado de poder pasar un tiempo cerca de esas majestuosas criaturas, observandolos y aprendiendo de ellos, aunque claro, desde una posición segura y no en semejante estado. La gravedad de sus heridas y la pérdida de sangre, que ahora además brotaba a chorros por la mordida en su hombro derecho, le impedían pensar en nada que no fuera la muerte inminente que le esperaba. Con tanto dolor como el que estaba experimentando, el único pensamiento "coherente" que era capaz de formular era el de llamar la atención de los animales para que lo mataran de una vez. Con suerte, alguna de sus mordidas sería lo suficientemente certera como para provocarle la muerte antes de ser devorado.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Erwin comenzó a llamarlos, o al menos lo intentó, pues de su boca no salían más que quejidos y gritos ahogados. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas gritar más fuerte, pero, a juzgar por el lacerante dolor en su abdomen cada vez que respiraba, debía tener al menos un par de costillas rotas clavándose en sus pulmones, o quizás era que la espada había perforado sus órganos. Haciendo lo que esperaba fuera un último esfuerzo, el comandante logró gritar lo suficientemente fuerte como para atraer su atención, logrando que los rugidos se detuvieran y la atención de las bestias se dirigiera de vuelta hacia él. Sin embargo, el dolor se volvió tan fuerte a causa de ese grito que pronto su vista comenzó a oscurecerse y sus sentidos a desconectarse.

Justo antes de perder la consciencia, los ojos de Erwin se encontraron una vez más con los del imponente felino de pelaje blanco. Sus ojos grises como el acero de su espada le atravesaban casi tanto como habían hecho sus colmillos momentos antes, provocándole un incontrolable temblor. Estaba asustado de morir. La última sensación que experimentó fue la de otra mordida, esta vez en su pierna, aunque mucho menos profunda y dolorosa que la anterior. Después, la oscuridad volvió a envolver su mente.

Por largo tiempo, lo que se sintió como una eternidad, Erwin pasó por largos periodos de inconsciencia alternados con otros demasiado cortos de confusión. No podía decir que estuviera despierto, pero tampoco se sentía como si estuviera dormido, era más bien un limbo en el que se mantenía casi por decisión propia, incapaz de sentir más dolor o incomodidad, ni siquiera el mareo propio de la pérdida de sangre. Simplemente estaba ahí, ni vivo ni muerto.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, Erwin no estaba seguro de si habían pasado unas horas o varios años desde que los cerró y necesitó de varios minutos para recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de percatarse de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde su encuentro con la manada de tigres, empezando por el hecho de que ya no se encontraba atado al árbol como antes, aunque ese descubrimiento no hizo más que confundirle todavía más, pues no había forma de que él se liberara y se moviera por su cuenta.

No había un solo rincón de su cuerpo en el que no sintiera dolor, aunque podía ignorarlo si no intentaba moverse demasiado y respiraba de forma superficial. A diferencia de antes, se encontraba recostado sobre lo que parecían ser suaves y cálidas pieles, descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol cuyas hojas se movían con el viento provocándole un agradable sentimiento de tranquilidad, que tan sólo se acrecentaba y se extendía por todo su cuerpo al escuchar el sonido del río un poco más lejos. No sabía en dónde se encontraba, tampoco cómo había llegado ahí, pero pensar demasiado le hacía sentir mareado, por lo que se limitó a mirar el verde del follaje que se extendía sobre su cabeza.

Varias veces intentó levantarse en las siguientes horas, pero pronto el dolor había sido reemplazado por un agradable adormecimiento, además de una voz que sonaba lejana en su cabeza y le pedía que se mantuviera quieto, de lo contrario sus heridas se abrirían de nuevo. Erwin estaba seguro de que esa voz era producto de su imaginación, desesperada por una esperanza de salir vivo de aquella situación, pues sería imposible que alguien le hubiera encontrado en ese bosque, sin mencionar a los peligrosos animales que le rodeaban. De solo pensarlo, estaba seguro de que lo que estaba experimentando en esos instantes no era más que una ilusión, la forma en que su mente se había bloqueado a la masacre que esos animales estaban llevando a cabo con su cuerpo.

Una vez que el mareo comenzó a ceder hasta volverse soportable y su mente se aclaró lo suficiente para permitirle pensar con coherencia, sus ojos se movieron alrededor en busca de la persona cuya voz había escuchado antes. Ahora que estaba despierto, se sorprendió al notar que aquello era real, y que no solo no había sido devorado por los tigres sino que, además, había sido rescatado y había recibido atención en sus múltiples heridas.

—¿Estás despierto? ¿O es que sigues delirando?

Erwin podía escucharlo mucho más claro que antes, incluso podía decir con seguridad que se encontraba a pocos metros a su derecha, aunque el dolor le hacía imposible girar la cabeza para buscarlo y al parecer su salvador no tenía intención de aparecer en su campo visual.

—Agua… —logró susurrar con bastante dificultad, la voz ronca y cansada, sin fuerza suficiente para siquiera intentar repetirlo.

Por un momento pensó que no había sido escuchado y que tendría que esforzarse por hablar más fuerte, cosa que no se sentía capaz de lograr, pero justo en el momento en que su abdomen protestó por la brusquedad con que había inhalado, sintió el fresco líquido humedecer sus labios y correr lentamente por su garganta. No era la primera vez que pasaba varios días sin beber agua, pero sí era la primera vez que valoraba tanto el poder beber al menos unas gotas luego de estar seguro de que moriría.

Ahora que de verdad estaba consciente, podía recordar que el ataque había sido en algún punto a unos dos o tres kilómetros de la aldea que acababan de visitar, tal vez unos cincuenta metros dentro del bosque, y aunque no sabía qué tan lejos les habían llevado los sujetos que los atacaron, estaba seguro de que no se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque o hubieran sido atacados también por los tigres, además que transportarlos a todos hubiera sido una tarea bastante complicada.

Sin duda estaba cerca de la aldea, por lo que seguramente había sido rescatado por alguno de los aldeanos que recorrían esos senderos por la tarde, luego de llevar mercancías a las aldeas cercanas para venderlas o intercambiarlas. Si aún estaba en el bosque, debía deberse a que el hombre que lo rescató no había podido trasladarlo demasiado lejos. Posiblemente sólo había alejado a los tigres lo suficiente para atender sus heridas y que ambos pudieran escapar. En ese caso, tendría que levantarse pronto si no quería que exponer a su salvador a correr su misma suerte.

—Gracias… —habló de nuevo una vez que su garganta estuvo húmeda, deseando conocer su estado para poder idear la mejor forma de escapar de ese peligroso bosque lo más pronto posible—. Por salvarme de esas bestias…

En ese momento y sin previo aviso, Erwin sintió el agua golpear su rostro con fuerza, como si hubiera sido lanzada hacia él con furia, dejándole bastante confundido. Tal vez era un problema con el idioma, pues al estar aún aturdido le era imposible recordar todas las palabras que conocía en chino, seguramente había dicho algo equivocado que le había hecho enojar, pero tampoco podía recordar como disculparse, sin mencionar que de nuevo su mente comenzaba a bloquearse, síntoma que ya reconocía como un próximo estado de inconsciencia.

Los despertares que siguieron a ese fueron cada vez más agradables. Cada vez que sus ojos se abrían, Erwin intentaba moverse un poco, evaluando su propia situación y listando mentalmente cada uno de sus problemas. Sabía que tenía algunas costillas rotas; posiblemente uno de sus pulmones había sido perforado pues, aunque no tenía demasiados conocimientos en medicina, estaba seguro de que el dolor que experimentaba al respirar no era normal; sentía también un molesto ardor en su hombro derecho que indicaba una posible infección, al igual que en donde habían mordido su pierna aunque este era por mucho más leve que el de su hombro; por último, lo que más le preocupaba, no sentía ni podía mover su brazo derecho, haciéndole pensar que lo había perdido en el ataque. Claro que eso era solo la conclusión más lógica, pues tampoco podía mover el resto de su cuerpo para comprobarlo y, al estar cubierto hasta el cuello por una piel de lo que parecía haber sido un venado, su visión de su propio cuerpo quedaba demasiado limitada.

Por otro lado, también comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Si bien no estaba totalmente recuperado, al menos se sentía más lúcido y podía decir con seguridad que estaba recuperando su fuerza poco a poco, prueba de ellos era que en las últimas ocasiones había sido capaz de girar la cabeza un poco, notando que aún estaba rodeado de árboles, aunque eran muchos más que cerca del sendero, y que no había nadie cerca.

Cada vez que abría los ojos recibía algunos tragos de agua, y aunque había intentado hablar con la persona que le estaba ayudando, este simplemente le ignoraba. Erwin odiaba que no respondiera sus preguntas sobre cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí o la gravedad de sus heridas, pero también agradecía que no hubiera vuelto a echarle agua encima, además de que había logrado recordar algunas frases útiles en el idioma de aquella nación, aunque no pudiera ponerlas en práctica con su silencioso acompañante.

Algunas noches, Erwin podía sentirle atender sus heridas, lavarlas y vendarlas con sumo cuidado, pues no llegaba a provocarle ninguna clase de dolor o incomodidad, muy por el contrario, luego de ser atendido experimentaba una agradable comodidad que se extendía durante varias horas. Por otro lado, el comandante comenzaba a inquietarse por la negativa de su acompañante a dejarse ver por él, pero estuvo seguro de que debía tratarse de alguno de los hombres que les habían echado de la aldea aquella mañana hacía varios días, seguramente le estaba ayudando en contra de los deseos del resto de aldeanos, lo cuál aumentaba su urgencia por salir de ese lugar pues no deseaba que el hombre se viera afectado por su causa.

Erwin, que se sentía cada vez más desesperado por toda esa situación, se encontró pensando en cosas que, hasta entonces, había estado ignorando inconscientemente, en especial, la muerte de sus hombres. De aquello ya debían haber pasado varias semanas, pero, para él, el dolor estaba demasiado reciente. No lograba entender la razón por la que habían sido atacados, aunque sí recordaba las acusaciones de varias aldeas sobre su supuesto plan de dominar China. Claro que él no tenía forma de demostrar lo contrario, después de todo, él mismo había estado considerando el averiguar la verdad sobre todas esas visitas al país asiático y sospechaba de la mencionada invasión. De cierta forma, ese simple pensamiento era suficiente para hacerle sentir traicionado por su propio país, al que había jurado servir y proteger.

Cualquiera que fuese la razón por la que habían sido atacados, estaba seguro de que no era suficiente para masacrar de esa forma a sus hombres y luego entregarlos a los animales para que terminaran el trabajo. En el silencio del bosque, Erwin se prometió a sí mismo que averiguaría quién había sido el responsable del sangriento ataque y vengaría las muertes de sus compañeros, sin importar quién hubiera dado la orden.

Fue esa misma noche, cuando Erwin lamentaba en silencio su pérdida, que la situación cambió radicalmente. Había tardado un momento en notarlo, pero su cuerpo se sentía menos pesado que antes, menos adormecido, y finalmente fue capaz de mover su mano izquierda un poco, al menos lo suficiente para saber que estaba ahí, a diferencia de la derecha que aún temía haber perdido. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, Erwin fue capaz de mover su mano lo suficiente para pasarla sobre su abdomen, que descubrió vendado y algo hinchado, aunque tenía que admitir que el dolor había cedido lo suficiente para permitirle respirar con normalidad.

—Deja de moverte o se abrirán de nuevo —le llamó la misma voz de antes, y esta vez Erwin logró girar su cabeza lo suficiente para buscarlo a su alrededor.

Erwin, en el tiempo que llevaba ahí y cuando lograba concentrarse lo suficiente, imaginaba a la persona que lo había salvado como uno de esos ancianos sembradores, tal vez incluso un monje; estaba seguro de que debía tratarse de un hombre mayor por el tono de su voz y la experiencia que demostró tener al tratar sus heridas. Incluso había pensado en un ex-soldado, pues de algún modo había tenido que ahuyentar a los tigres para salvarlo. La persona que tenía enfrente, sin embargo, no encajaba de ningún modo con lo que Erwin había estado imaginando durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Delante de Erwin, o más bien a su lado, inclinándose sobre él para acercar un poco de agua a sus labios secos y agrietados, había un joven que debía ser varios años menor que él, de largo cabello negro y ojos pequeños y afilados. Su piel blanca y de apariencia tersa, así como sus finos rasgos, casi le hicieron pensar que se trataba de una mujer, pero pudo comprobar lo contrario por la vestimenta que portaba que, pese a ser una túnica de seda blanca, reconocía como una prenda masculina. No sólo eso, además, estaba seguro de que tal vestidura debía pertenecer a alguien cercano al emperador, pues ningún aldeano podría portar una prenda tan ostentosa, cuyos detalles parecían haber sido bordados con hilos de oro. Aunque aquello tampoco podía afirmarlo, pues incluso entre los miembros de la familia imperial estaba prohibido vestir en color amarillo, color reservado únicamente al emperador.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —Logró preguntar luego de un momento, desviando la mirada al caer en cuenta de la forma en que le había estado observando; con suerte pensaría que aún se encontraba aturdido, pues no había razón para pasar tanto mirando a otro hombre por muy atractivo que resultara y pese a su delicada apariencia, que contrastaba con una expresión severa.

—No demasiado, mañana se cumplirán seis días —respondió el joven con calma; si había notado su insistente mirada clavada sobre su persona, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto—. Parece que al fin estás en condiciones de hablar. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Erwin Smith, comandante del ejército norteamericano. —Para Erwin, no tenía sentido mantener su verdadera identidad en secreto como hasta entonces, pues eso no había evitado que fueran atacado y aun entre sus allegados parecía haber traidores.

El comandante, que había permanecido esos seis días acostado, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado cuando el joven le ayudó a sentarse, apoyando su espalda en algunas pieles que ahora le servían como respaldo. Alivio que se acrecentó en cuanto pudo ver su brazo derecho que, aunque se hallaba inmovilizado, aún seguía en su sitio. Por desgracia, aquella sensación no le duró mucho, pues pronto fue reemplazada por el más profundo terror; el mismo que había sentido días antes, cuando se encontró atado y rodeado de tigres. Allí, a tan sólo unos metros de donde descansaba, aquellos feroces animales yacían echados en el suelo, cubriendo cada centímetro cual campo minado, aparentemente ignorando la presencia de ambos hombres, aunque no tardaron en dirigir sus brillantes miradas directamente hacia él, haciéndole temblar.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, una risa nerviosa escapó de labios del comandante, que de inmediato cubrió su boca con sus manos como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que los animales le escucharan. Era obvio que le habían escuchado, podía ver sus orejas moverse a pesar de la distancia, pero eso realmente no importaba, pues sabía bien que los felinos tenían la habilidad de ver en la oscuridad. Aquello tenía que ser un sueño, no podía haber otra explicación; Erwin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo fuera.

—Los tigres… —susurró tan bajo como le fue posible, acercándose al joven que le había ayudado en un intento por atraer su atención—. ¿Cómo… cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

A simple vista no parecían ser demasiados, pero bastaba con prestar atención a su alrededor para notar los destellos amarillos que se mantenían ocultos entre los árboles, pertenecientes a varios pares de ojos, todos fijos sobre él. Incluso si ya no eran docenas, aún eran demasiados como para tratar de enfrentarlos, en especial en su estado, tan debilitado que no sería difícil convertirlo en su cena. Por otro lado y aunque no odiara juzgar a las personas por su apariencia, Erwin estaba seguro de que el joven a su lado no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra ellos, ni siquiera uno solo, con esa apariencia frágil y su complexión pequeña, sin mencionar su vestimenta tan poco adecuada para una batalla. Ambos estaban en grave peligro, y era su culpa.

—De verdad lamento haberte metido en una situación tan peligrosa —comentó genuinamente arrepentido—. Te agradezco por haberme salvado antes, y por atender mis heridas todo este tiempo, pero hubiera sido mejor si me hubieras dejado morir allí, ahora también estás atrapado conmigo…

—No es gran cosa, solo limpié los cortes y cambié las vendas —respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, logrando provocar en Erwin un profundo respeto y admiración, pues él mismo, siendo un experimentado militar de alto rango, no era capaz de mantener la calma en una situación tan complicada.

En ese momento, un único pensamiento se apoderó de la mente del rubio, que de nuevo volvía a pensar como el militar que era y no como el hombre asustado que se avergonzaba de haber sido esos últimos días. Si por su culpa ambos estaban en peligro, él se encargaría de sacarlos de esa complicada situación, no sólo porque estaba en deuda con ese joven, también porque necesitaba resolver sus dudas sobre lo que le había llevado a ese lugar.

—Escucha —llamó al joven aun en voz baja—, te doy mi palabra como comandante de que saldremos de aquí. Aún no sé cómo, pero voy a sacarte de este bosque así me cueste la vida, y pagaré mi deuda contigo por haberme salvado.

Su acompañante, sin embargo, no parecía estar de acuerdo con él. Ni siquiera parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pues rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la promesa de devolverle el favor. Erwin quiso pensar que, en su estado, no debía parecer muy fuerte y mucho menos considerando que tendría como oponente a esas fieras, pero le estaba subestimando, pues no por nada era el comandante del ejército de una potencia tan grande como lo eran los Estados Unidos. Incluso si su fuerza no era suficiente para enfrentarlos directamente, confiaba en que su inteligencia le daría la victoria.

—Descuida, ya pensaré en la forma de irnos sin que nos descubran. Tal vez si esperamos hasta que todos estén dormidos podríamos…

—No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte ayudado —le interrumpió, con notable fastidio y ya sin intentar hablar en voz baja, como si se hubiera hartado de seguirle el juego.

Erwin, que no podía entender su actitud ni su falta de cuidado, quiso atribuirlo a que se encontraba asustado pues, a diferencia de él que había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo, el joven había pasado esos seis días rodeado por tigres, que bien podrían haber tratado de atacarlo más de una vez, atraídos por el aroma de su sangre. Entre los dos, él, que además era joven y no debía estar acostumbrado a la guerra, era en definitiva el más afectado emocionalmente.

Por desgracia, la forma en que había elevado la voz había servido para alertar a los felinos, que levantaron sus enormes cabezas del suelo y ahora se mostraban alertas, listos para atacar en cualquier momento.

—Está bien, sólo… vamos a calmarnos y esperar a que se relajen de nuevo…

—¿Esperar a que se relajen? No es como si todos ellos fueran a caer dormidos al mismo tiempo, o a sentarse a esperar mientras escapas de vuelta al sendero.

De algún modo, Erwin podía sentir la burla en sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para reclamarle, el joven se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar con calma hacia los tigres que se hallaban delante de ellos. Quiso levantarse para detenerlo, pero su cuerpo aún estaba demasiado adolorido y rígido como para moverse con la agilidad que le caracterizaba; también quiso gritarle que parara, que era una locura, un suicidio, sin embargo, lo que pasó en ese momento lo dejó sin palabras. Por mucho que lo intentó, ni un solo sonido salió de su boca, ni siquiera producto de la sorpresa.

A pocos metros de él, sucedía algo tan asombroso que no se atrevía ni siquiera a parpadear para no perder detalle de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Alrededor del joven se habían reunido cuatro enormes tigres, casi tan altos como él, que no lo era demasiado, y se acercaban lentamente como si estuvieran acechando a su presa. Pero no fue sino hasta que estuvieron ante él, con sus enormes narices rozando el pecho de su acompañante, que sintió su corazón detenerse por el pánico, pánico que se convirtió en asombro cuando, inesperadamente, los animales agacharon la cabeza ante él, permitiendo que acariciara entre sus orejas como si se tratara de animales domesticados.

—¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? Tú… ¡acabas de tocarlo! ¡Lograste domar a las bestias!

La sorpresa en su voz era evidente. Nunca en toda su vida había visto a una persona tan cerca de animales tan peligrosos; no solo estaba cerca, les estaba acariciando con tanta facilidad que iba en contra de todo lo que sabía sobre los tigres y su naturaleza violenta y salvaje. Era como si los propios animales buscaran los mimos de ese chico, ronroneando y frotándose contra él con demasiada familiaridad. No fue sino hasta que recuperó su capacidad de hablar que todas las miradas se posaron de nuevo sobre él. Penetrantes miradas acompañadas de feroces rugidos que le hicieron sentir que él no era más que un invasor en una escena de lo más común.

—Bestias, dices… —Susurro el joven con molestia, mirándolo con tal ferocidad que hubiera jurado que se trataba de un tigre más—. Pero si no son más que adorables gatitos.

Como si los tigres fueran capaces de comprender lo que acababa de decir, gruñeron con tanta fuerza que Erwin podría jurar que les había molestado la comparación con los felinos domésticos. Se notaban tan enfadados, que sus mandíbulas se abrían y cerraban peligrosamente cerca de las manos del joven, haciéndole sentir la terrible certeza de que se las arrancarían de un mordisco. El comandante se encontraba al borde del infarto, dudando incluso de su estabilidad mental, que seguramente se había perdido y por eso estaba alucinando semejante situación. Sin embargo, la mordida nunca llegó y, en cambio, el joven recibió algunos lengüetazos en sus manos y mejillas que parecían incluso amistosos.

—Basta, odio tener que quitarme su saliva de encima —se quejó empujando a las enormes bestias, mirando con desagrado sus manos húmedas.

—Son animales salvajes, si te descuidas no dudarán en despedazarte vivo —insistió, recordando las palabras de Mike y la traición que él mismo había sentido, pues aunque no esperaba que el animal le devolviera el favor dejándolo vivir, tampoco pensó que se olvidaría tan rápido de que le había ayudado y lo mordería en la primer oportunidad.

—La única bestia aquí eres tú, acusándolos y tratándolos de salvajes sin una buena razón.

La firmeza de su voz contrastaba con sus palabras, que para Erwin no guardaban ningún sentido, pues no lograba entender por qué se empeñaba en defender a esos animales que no entendían nada sobre emociones. No eran sus amigos, como parecían insinuar, y estaba convencido de que esa no era más que una fachada, propia de su especie, para hacerle bajar la guardia y matarlos a ambos, después de todo, ¿cuán unidos podían llegar a ser en apenas unos días? Tal vez el estar rodeado de esos animales le había hecho perder la cordura.

—Lo siento, yo nunca había estado tan cerca de un tigre, y mucho menos rodeado por cientos de ellos. Además, claro que tengo una razón, ¡ellos devoraron a mis hombres!

—Esa cantidad ciertamente se queda corta —respondió ignorando su molestia, centrando toda su atención en los animales ante él que de nuevo reclamaban sus caricias—. Ya no estás en el bosque donde esos hombres te ofrecieron como sacrificio. Estamos en el corazón de una montaña sagrada, hay miles de tigres en estas tierras. Si yo fuera tú, intentaría llevarme bien con ellos. Ahora, sobre tus hombres… no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, cuando te traje aquí, el único que estaba en ese bosque eras tú.

El comandante estaba atrapado entre la fascinación y el miedo; por un lado, observaba maravillado la facilidad con que aquel joven convivía con los feroces animales pero, por el otro, temía que su acompañante hubiera perdido la cabeza y ambos terminaran convirtiéndose en la cena de los tigres que, si lo que había dicho era cierto, debían ser demasiados como para siquiera pensar en eludirlos.

Además, estaba el asunto de sus hombres, a quienes recordaba haber visto apilados a pocos metros de donde él se encontraba, heridos de muerte y soltando lastimeros quejidos. La única explicación que podía encontrar para sus palabras, era precisamente la que más temor le provocaba y la que menos quería pensar. Si los animales no les habían atacado aun y no había rastro de sus hombres por ningún lado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: habían sido devorados antes de que ese chico lo rescatara.

Con profundo dolor, Erwin se obligó a tragar el nudo en su garganta, sintiendo su pecho arder con furia ante la dolorosa muerte que habían sufrido sus amigos más cercanos. Definitivamente no se rendiría, encontraría la forma de salir de ese lugar y luego buscaría al culpable para hacerle pagar por lo que les había hecho. Estaba seguro de que su país le apoyaría, por lo que no había forma de que semejante crimen quedara impune, así fuera obra del mismísimo emperador. Malogrado como estaba, se juró a sí mismo que vengaría sus muertes y honraría sus memorias.

—¿Quién… quién eres tú? —preguntó mirándole a donde suponía debían estar sus ojos, pues la oscuridad le impedía ver más que siluetas y los únicos ojos que distinguía eran los amarillos brillantes de los tigres a su alrededor. Si de cualquier forma tendrían que trabajar juntos para salir de allí, empezar por llevarse bien con su acompañante era lo ideal en esos momentos, sin importar cuan loco lo creyera.

—¿Yo? Esa es una pregunta difícil de responder —el joven volvió a dirigirse a él mientras los tigres retrocedían algunos pasos—. Yo mismo no estoy seguro de quién soy para ti y los tuyos, aunque sí sé quién soy para las personas de este imperio. Bai Hu, Byakko, Guardián del oeste y el otoño, Dios de las tempestades... Los humanos me han dado muchos nombres, pero me reverencian de igual forma sin importar cómo me llamen. Ellos —agregó señalando a los animales detrás de él, que se inclinaron en lo que parecía una profunda reverencia—, por el contrario, me llaman Padre. Pero tú… tú puedes llamarme Levi.

Tanto tiempo aquí debió confundirlo, pensó Erwin, pues no había más explicación para su extraño comportamiento y mucho menos para sus palabras, que no tenían sentido para él pero parecían tenerlo tanto para su compañero como para los animales, que de pronto parecían haberse dejado de juegos para mostrar sus respetos a quién, según él, consideraban un "padre".

—Levi —susurro intentando ser cuidadoso con lo que diría, lo que menos deseaba era generar un conflicto con él, en especial ahora que podía hacerse una idea del control que podía ejercer sobre los tigres; una orden suya y estaría muerto en un segundo—, no logro entender qué es lo que está pasando aquí pero… de verdad te agradezco por salvar mi vida antes.

En ese preciso instante, una fresca brisa soplo entorno a ellos, meciendo delicadamente las ramas de los árboles y permitiendo que un poco de luz penetrara el espeso follaje, creando así un ambiente que, en otras circunstancias, Erwin hubiera descrito como "mágico". En otras circunstancias totalmente opuestas a las suyas, pues fue gracias a la luz de la luna que se posó sobre ellos que pudo apreciar con detalle los finos rasgos del joven ante él, así como sus ojos que brillaban de forma similar a como lo hacían los de los felinos, solo que en un fascinante tono plateado, que le recordaba al brillo de su espada al desenfundarla y le resultaban aterradoramente familiares.

Sin embargo, no fueron los ojos los que le robaron el aliento, sino la sonrisa ladina que le dedicó y que envió un escalofrío a lo largo de toda su columna. Había algo más en ese hombre de lo que podía ver a simple vista, pero Erwin descubrió con pesar que estaba más que asustado de averiguar de qué se trataba.

—Oh no, por favor no te equivoques —susurro el joven con demasiada amabilidad, obviamente fingida—, yo no te salve de morir. Si estás aquí es porque necesito un rehén para negociar con esos malditos invasores, pero créeme, si me haces enojar no dudaré en morderte de nuevo.


	3. El lenguaje de las bestias

**El lenguaje de las bestias**

Con el paso de los días, las heridas y golpes en el cuerpo de Erwin habían ido sanando, al igual que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, devolviéndole la facilidad de moverse aunque fuera de forma lenta. Por contradictorio que pareciera, la rápida mejoría que estaba experimentando se la debía a Levi, su captor que, pese a no darle más explicaciones detrás de sus motivos para retenerlo, se ocupaba de él con esmero.

Cada noche, Levi lavaba y curaba sus heridas, aplicaba una capa de hierbas molidas sobre ellas y las deja por un momento antes de colocar las vendas de nuevo en su lugar. No habían vuelto a hablar luego de que Levi le confesara que su única intención al ayudarle era la de mantenerlo como su rehén, mas Erwin había intentado iniciar la conversación en varias ocasiones. Lo más cercano que obtuvo a una respuesta, aunque escueta, fue la ocasión en que le preguntó, un par de días atrás, de dónde obtenía la carne con la que lo alimentaba dos veces al día y Levi, con tanta simpleza que resulto incluso divertido, respondió que se trataba de los restos de los venados que cazaban de vez en cuando.

Erwin recordaba como aquella respuesta había dado pie a la imagen mental del hombre disparando una flecha hacia aquellos animales con el fin de alimentar a ambos, aunque fue rápidamente destruida cuando, esa misma noche, uno de aquellos enormes felinos apareció de entre la maleza arrastrando el cuerpo aun tibio y sangrante de un enorme ciervo, que depositó a los pies de Levi casi con reverencia. Su sorpresa no había pasado desapercibida para su acompañante, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto y, más bien, se inclinó ante el animal para cortar algunos trozos de carne con lo que parecía ser un puñal ante la atónita mirada del rubio.

A pesar de que había sido invitado a cazar con sus compañeros en varias ocasiones, Erwin nunca había tenido interés en ese tipo de actividades y siempre terminaba por rechazarlos, ganándose incluso algunas burlas por su negativa pese a haberse enlistado en el ejército desde muy joven. Por esa razón y al ser la primera vez que estaba frente al cuerpo de un animal que pronto se convertiría en su alimento, no pudo evitar sentirse contrariado. La facilidad con la que Levi tomaba parte de la carne de un cuerpo que ni siquiera de había enfriado le hizo temer por su propia vida y preguntarse si acaso sería capaz de matarlo con esa misma frialdad.

El incómodo momento no duró demasiado; tan pronto hubo terminado de tomar algunos trozos del lomo del animal, Levi se alejó un poco para permitir que el tigre se alejara con el resto de su presa tan solo para unirse a otros animales y arrancarla la carne a mordidas. La sola idea de verlos desgarrar la carne en su lucha por conseguir mayos cantidad de alimento le provocó arcadas, sin embargo, para suerte del comandante, los tigres parecieron organizarse de algún modo de no era capaz de entender, de forma que se aproximaban en grupos de tres o cuatro, comían lo que a sus ojos era poco en comparación con sus enormes tamaños, y se alejaban para ceder el lugar al siguiente grupo, casi como si respondieran a alguna jerarquía.

Aquella capacidad de organización le resultaba impresionante, tanto que ni siquiera notó el momento en que Levi había encendido fuego para asar la carne. Para su desgracia, su hambre era superior al nudo que aun sentía en la boca del estómago por la impactante escena, y pronto se rindió a la necesidad de consumir alimento para recuperar sus energías, que mucha falta le harían si deseaba escapar con vida de ese lugar.

Algo que no dejaba de molestarle desde aquella conversación con Levi, aunque en realidad eran demasiadas cosas, era aquella repentina amenaza sobre volver a morderlo si se negaba a cooperar. Por lo poco que podía intuir acerca de él, Erwin podría jurar que tenía algún problema de personalidad; quizás había pasado mucho más tiempo en esa montaña de lo que había imaginado al comienzo y por esa razón se comportaba de forma tan extraña, como el hecho de llamarse a sí mismo Dios o Guardián, e incluso Padre de aquellos animales. Sin embargo, aunque había encontrado cierta distracción en la imagen del hombre intentando morder su mano pese a la obvia diferencia física, tenía que admitir que había algo en él que le impedía tomarlo a broma. Algo amenazador en su manera de moverse, en su mirada, en su expresión… algo que le provocaba la misma sensación que experimentó unos días antes en presencia de aquel tigre blanco al que no había vuelto a ver, aun si ese pensamiento resultaba absurdo hasta para sí mismo. Pensar en Levi y ese extraño animal le provocaba un incómodo escalofrío que no era capaz de ignorar.

Otra de las cosas que le confundían, aunque en realidad todo era nuevo y confuso para él, era el hecho de que Levi desaparecía cada noche sin falta y no regresaba sino hasta la mañana siguiente. No era que echara de menos su presencia alrededor, pero tenía que admitir que estar rodeado por decenas de feroces felinos era mucho menos aterrador cuando Levi estaba cerca pues, de algún modo, sabía que ellos lo respetaban, como si el hombre pudiera entender el lenguaje de las bestias, y, al estar solo con ellos, pasaba cada segundo preguntándose en qué momento se acercarían para devorarlo, en particular, dos tigres que siempre se mantenían echados a su lado.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días, la presencia de los felinos se había vuelto reconfortante, sobre todo en aquellas noches especialmente frías en las que lo mantenían cálido con sus suaves pelajes y la temperatura de sus cuerpos, varios grados más alta que la suya. Erwin estaba seguro de que el miedo no desaparecería, pero un poco de compañía en verdad hacía más llevadero el cautiverio, considerando que su captor era un hombre de pocas palabras que no se mostraba ante él con mucha frecuencia.

—Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que te toma tanto tiempo cada noche?

Erwin, en un nuevo intento por comenzar una conversación, decidió probar con aquello que le intrigaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento. Por desgracia, tratar de hablar con Levi era una misión peligrosa, tal como pudo comprobar al ver a todos y cada uno de los tigres que les rodeaban adoptar una postura rígida, defensiva, como si estuvieran preparándose para arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco si daba un paso en falso o se atrevía a acercarse a su "padre".

—Me gusta caminar por el bosque —respondió Levi con simpleza, avivando el fuego que había encendido para contrarrestar el frío de la tarde y sin prestar atención a lo que hacían los animales.

—¿Tienes alguien a quien visitar? —insistió. —Una familia tal vez... o quizás, ¿tienes alguna cabaña en el bosque? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? Entiendo que no quieras dormir aquí, el suelo es muy incómodo y las noches demasiado frías, pero no pareces la clase de persona que viviría en el bosque...

Aunque Erwin no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas en base a su apariencia o su ostentosa forma de vestir, tenía que admitir que no parecía la clase de hombre que esperaría encontrar viviendo allí, rodeado de animales salvajes. Tal vez, a él también lo habían atacado. Quizás había tenido que huir al bosque para refugiarse. Sin embargo, de ser el caso, ¿por qué lucía tan tranquilo? Porque sí, Erwin tenía que aceptar que su apariencia era demasiado pulcra para alguien que estaba escondiéndose.

—He estado aquí desde siempre, métete en tus propios asuntos —se quejó el hombre, clavando sus fríos ojos en él como si deseara rebanarle el cuello para que dejara de hablar—. Además, aun si tuviera una cabaña en algún lado, te aseguro que serías el último a quien llevaría; cada día soporto menos tu hedor.

Así, tan pronto como había llegado, se esfumó cualquier oportunidad de mantener la conversación, pues Levi no tardó en ponerse de pie para sacudir el polvo de su ropa e internarse en el bosque sin decir nada más, dejándolo con una expresión totalmente avergonzada y con la sensación de que tenía razón; entre la sangre seca y el tiempo que llevaba sin asearse, pese a que Levi limpiaba sus heridas con atención, Erwin cayó en la cuenta de que verdaderamente olía mal. Necesitaba un baño, pronto.

* * *

El paso del tiempo era demasiado lento, al menos, así lo sentía Erwin al no poder hacer nada. Su mente era una maraña de pensamientos negativos, miedo y planes de vengaza y, sin embargo, el suave vaiven de las hojas moviéndose en las ramas terminaba por devolverle la serenidad. Así eran los días en el medio de la nada, un constante asalto de negatividad reemplazado por una paz arrasadora; una y otra vez... y aunque pareciera que había pasado una eternidad desde la ultima vez que tuvo contacto con el mundo "exterior", encontraba cierto placer culposo en su cautiverio, en no tener que pensar en nada.

Aun así, pese a la calma que el lugar transmitía y a lo bizarro de la situación, Erwin terminaba volviendo siempre al mismo pensamiento: necesitaba descubrir qué había pasado con sus hombres. Necesitaba encontrar al culpable o jamás se lo perdonaría y recuperar sus fuerzas era, en definitiva, una buena forma de empezar.

Apenas unos días después, logró finalmente sentarse sin ayuda, y no tardó en lograr ponerse de pie ante la reprobatoria mirada de su captor. Al principio se había conformado con mantenerse en pie unos minutos antes de ceder al dolor que se hacía presente en su abdomen con cada esfuerzo, sin embargo, pronto se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos, caminando un par de pasos hasta cubrir un metro. Tal vez no fuera gran cosa, pero sin duda le devolvía el entusiasmo. No así a sus acompañantes, pues en cuanto estuvo suficientemente fuera de su alcance, el par de bestias que siempre le flanqueaba pareció ponerse en guardia por un momento antes de levantarse para darle alcance, rodeandolo de inmediato.

—Hey, tranquilos —intento relajarlos, pero el tener sus feroces colmillos a la vista y demasiado cerca de su cuerpo le impedía mantener la calma—. Vamos, no es como si fuera a salir corriendo, es obvio que no tendría oportunidad.

—Miren eso —escuchó tras su espalda—, quién diría que el comandante de las fuerzas norteamericanas estaría asustado de unos simples cachorros.

Un sonrojo imposible de ocultar cubrió el rostro del comandante, aunque su expresión se mantuvo en aparente calma. Claro que, comparado con la eterna serenidad de Levi, lo suyo era mucho menos creíble. Se detuvo, girando apenas lo suficiente para poder verlo a los ojos sin perder de vista a los enormes felinos.

—No puedo creer que fueras tan tonto como para tratar de escapar con todos esos tigres alrededor... —continuó. —Creo que no tengo que recordarte por qué este lugar es llamado Hu Shan. _La montaña del tigre_. Hay tigres por todos lados.

Erwin pudo jurar que una sonrisa burlona bailaba en los labios de Levi en ese momento, sin embargo, no iba a dejarse amedrentar por sus palabras aun si estaba en lo correcto.

—Te equivocas —respondió con aparente calma—, sólo necesitaba caminar un poco. No iba a ningún lado. Como dije, sería imposible para mi el intentar huir en mi estado tan lamentable.

Levi pareció meditarlo un poco, pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria, su respuesta le provocó un notable escalofrío.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Isabel, Farlan —llamó refiriéndose a los animales que le cerraban el paso—, manténganse cerca de nuestro 'invitado'. Recuerden que lo necesitamos vivo, aunque pueden comerse sus brazos o piernas si acaso intenta escapar.

Erwin, aunque no estaba conforme con aquella amenaza, tuvo que aceptar que el hecho de poder caminar un poco sería de gran ayuda. En especial si quería reconocer el entorno para lograr salir con vida. Así, luego de descansar el resto del día, esperó con ansias el momento en que volviera a quedarse solo, confiando en que su formación militar sería suficiente para permitirle ubicarse pese a la absoluta oscuridad del bosque.

Luego de que Levi se fuera, como de costumbre, terminó su último alimento del día con parsimonia, tratando de disimular cualquier rastro de prisa o ansiedad que pudiera delatarlo. Apenas hubo terminado, se permitió un momento para digerir sus alimentos antes de levantarse, siguiendo el patrón de esa misma mañana: algunos pasos lentos para tomar fuerza y luego un metro tras otro una vez hubo tomado confianza. Así, caminando aparentemente sin rumbo ni prisa, Erwin se encontró pronto buscando alrededor el sendero por donde había llegado, además de cualquier lugar que pudiera ofrecerle al menos la mínima oportunidad de escapar u ocultarse.

A la distancia, quizás un kilómetro al norte, Erwin podía escuchar agua correr con fuerza. Debía tratarse del río que los aldeanos solían mencionar en sus historias, aquel que separaba a sus tierras de las místicas montañas y les mantenía a salvo de sus feroces animales. El aroma a humedad que pudo percibir unos cuantos metros más allá confirmó sus sospechas, y Erwin difícilmente podía ocultar su emoción al saber que se encontraba tan cerca del río. Si lo seguía, sin duda llegaría a alguna de las muchas aldeas que se hallaban en esa zona, sin mencionar que, si las leyendas eran ciertas, si lograba cruzarlo estaría a salvo de esa pesadilla.

Por desgracia, los tigres, Isabel y Farlan aunque no estaba seguro de cuál era cuál, caminaban uno a cada lado de su cuerpo, siguiendole el paso tan de cerca que podía sentir su pelaje rozando contra sus piernas. Por momentos, Erwin podía sentir que le empujaban a un lado o al otro. Al principio había estado seguro de que lo hacían con la intención de molestarlo o hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pues un par de veces había estado a punto de caer, sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera notar la verdad: le estaban manteniendo en el camino.

No podía haber otra explicación para ese extraño comportamiento, y aunque hasta hacía unos días hubiera jurado que no eran capaces de razonar, ahora estaba seguro de que su intención era mantenerlo alejado del sendero o del cauce del río, de modo que ahora esos empujones estaban sirviendo, sin saberlo, para indicarle la dirección correcta, el camino para salir de ese bosque.

Casi de forma inmediata, el comandante comenzó a idear un plan para escapar, probando alejarse en diferentes puntos del camino y tomando nota mental de cualquier seña particular que pudiera distinguir en cuanto era empujado de vuelta. Al comienzo había parecido imposible, entre ramas y arbustos, distinguir un árbol de otro era inimaginable; sin embargo, gracias a su instinto y experiencia, comenzó a notar diferencias, algunas demasiado sutiles, pero que en definitiva podría recordar. Algunas bayas, una rama quebrada, un arbusto con forma de tetera... detalles como el color de las hojas o algún aroma, cualquier cosa era útil en ese momento.

En su mente, el plan para escapar del bosque iba cobrando forma al mismo tiempo que sus esperanzas aumentaban y la energía volvía a su cuerpo. Tal vez necesitaría un par de días hasta estar seguro de que podría ponerlo en marcha… De pronto, un fuerte golpe en su pierna y un gruñido que pudo interpretar como una advertencia le devolvieron a la realidad. Sí, había caminado más lejos de lo esperado sin darse cuenta, pero Erwin estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada que pudiera resultar sospechoso, incluso había procurado avanzar lentamente, aunque los gruñidos de ambos animales parecían indicar todo lo contrario. Por un momento, mientras era empujado con demasiada fuerza de regreso al claro donde le mantenían cautivo, temió haber sido muy obvio con sus intenciones de huir; quizás se había acercado demasiado a la salida. Si de algo estaba seguro, era que no podía dejarles ver lo asustado que se encontraba en ese momento, por su propio bien y el futuro de su plan.

Apenas regresar y en su afán por no ser descubierto, Erwin se permitió dormir un poco para recuperar las energías que había perdido por el esfuerzo. Por extraño que pareciera, pese a la forma tan brusca en que le habían obligado a avanzar, el comandante tuvo la certeza de que los tigres que le vigilaban no pensaban devorarlo mientras descansaba. Había llegado a pensar en más de una ocasión que el cautiverio le estaba haciendo perder la cordura, sin embargo, estaba convencido de que tenía razón al confiar en ellos, después de todo, Levi había indicado claramente que lo necesitaban con vida.

Fue apenas unas horas después, mientras los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban entre las colinas, que Erwin escuchó una voz desconocida, la voz de una mujer. El volumen de sus palabras era demasiado bajo, apenas un susurro que parecía provenir de todas partes y de ningún sitio a la vez, como si el viento tomara las palabras y las llevara en todas direcciones. Al principio, aun adormecido, le fue imposible entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero sus sentidos pronto se agudizaron y no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que escuchaba no era una sino dos voces.

—No lo sé, no confío en él —fue lo primero que pudo entender.

—Ese sujeto es muy astuto —escuchó pronunciar a la otra voz, un hombre—. No podemos descuidarnos.

Fingiendo estar dormido, Erwin logró escuchar un poco de la conversación e identificar el lugar desde donde provenía el sonido, varios metros delante de él.

—Aun así me sorprende que sea tan torpe, ¿de verdad piensa que puede engañarnos?

—Levi debería ser más cuidadoso con…

No supo cuál había sido la razón por lo que dejó de hablar de forma tan repentina, sin embargo, supuso que tenía que ver con los animales que siempre le rodeaban y cuya ausencia había notado en ese preciso momento. Por un momento, se preguntó quiénes serían esas personas y qué relación tendrían con Levi, pero ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por otro mucho más arriesgado; y era que quizás el conocer a esas personas que parecían tan allegadas a Levi podría convertirse en una ventaja más adelante.

Sin perder más tiempo, Erwin abrió los ojos con la intención de descubrirlos, seguramente siendo rodeados por los tigres, ya que estaba seguro de que Levi habría prohibido todas las visitas al tratarse de un rehén, aunque se abrieron todavía más por la sorpresa. Ahí, ante él, donde estaba seguro que debería haber al menos dos personas, no había más que un par de felinos mirándole con fijeza.

Contrariado, se incorporó para estirar un poco su espalda, logrando a penas ignorar la incomodidad que esas miradas le provocaban, aunque la sensación de haberse vuelto loco no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda en esos momentos. Era imposible que se hubieran alejado sin que él se diera cuenta, pero entonces, ¿dónde estaban?

* * *

Ese día, el regreso de Levi tardó más de lo normal. Usualmente, regresaba poco después del amanecer, sin embargo, no fue sino hasta pasado del medio día cuando notó su silueta aparecer entre los arbustos. Como de costumbre, llegó acompañado por un pequeño grupo de tigres que le seguían de cerca, cargando algunas presas pequeñas en sus hocicos.

—Pensé que seguirías jugando por allí —comentó Levi sin interés, acercándose para sentarse frente a él antes de tomar una liebre en sus manos, dispuesto a trozarla para comer.

En un primer momento, Erwin se sintió expuesto ante esa pregunta, después de todo era imposible que Levi supiera lo que había estado haciendo a menos que alguien se lo hubiera dicho lo que le hizo preguntarse si quizás aquellas personas que había escuchado se dedicaban a observarle; sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió pese a que le tomó un momento darse cuenta, fue el hecho de que el propio Levi hubiera comenzado la conversación. Aunque parecía estar demasiado concentrado en el pequeño animal en sus manos, Erwin podía notar por la rigidez de su postura que aguardaba una respuesta.

—Sólo caminé un poco, no es como si pudiera ir muy lejos con estas heridas —mintió—, además, aun si pudiera tus amigos no lo permitirían —agregó señalando a los dos felinos que se hallaban a su lado todo el tiempo.

Levi asintió en silencio, al parecer su respuesta le había dejado satisfecho.

Erwin se debatía internamente si sería buena idea mantener la conversación mientras su mirada se detenía en las ágiles manos del hombre, que desmenuzaban la carne con maestría hasta obtener varios trozos pequeños. Sus manos, pequeñas y blancas, se movían de forma casi rítmica, separando la piel, cortando y rebanando ante la penetrante mirada del rubio. En ese momento, por extraño que sonara, Erwin sintió una repentinamente tranquilidad extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo desde el interior. Quizás ese era el momento perfecto para averiguar un poco más sobre los motivos de su captor para mantenerlo ahí.

—Levi… —comenzó, más las palabras se detuvieron en su boca y sus pensamientos sobre sacarle información desaparecieron cuando, al elevar su mirada hasta su rostro, notó un hilo de sangre que corría por su mejilla desde lo que parecía ser una profunda y dolorosa cortada—. ¡Estás herido!

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera prever sus movimientos, su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante al mismo tiempo que su mano se posó en la blanca mejilla del más bajo, en un intento por detener el sangrado, tomando a todos por sorpresa. Solo por un instante, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció ante el suave tacto de la piel ajena; nunca en toda su vida imaginó que la piel de un hombre pudiera ser tan tersa, tan cálida, en especial tratándose de alguien que siempre parecía estar de mal humor. Era simplemente impensable.

Levi, por su parte, se hallaba tan confundido ante ese roce que le tomó varios segundos reaccionar, apartando su mano de un manotazo sin delicadeza alguna justo antes de levantarse, poniendo distancia entre ellos de forma nada disimulada hasta sentarse junto a uno de los tigres de mayor tamaño, el cual, al igual que el resto, mostraba sus colmillos hacia Erwin de forma amenazante. De haber estado en otra situación, aquella imagen hubiera resultado incluso graciosa para el rubio, pues tanto los animales como Levi tenían la misma expresión y la misma aura llena de furia, sin embargo, en ese momento el recuerdo de la sensación de su piel aun ocupaba su mente.

—Lo lamento —susurró—, solo intentaba ayudar.

Levi, sin decir nada, giró su rostro hacia la derecha, donde se encontraba la cabeza el enorme animal que ahora le servía como respaldo, y, sin despegar sus fríos ojos de los azules de Erwin, permitió que la larga lengua del animal rozara su herida un par de veces, limpiando los restos de su sangre y haciéndola cicatrizar.

—No hace falta que intentes nada, como puedes ver, no necesito nada.

Para Erwin, la actitud altiva de Levi resultaba hasta cierto punto poco convincente viniendo de alguien que había, literalmente, escapado de él momentos antes, pero el hecho de que permitiera que un animal carnívoro lamiera su sangre sin miedo a que le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco era más que suficiente para ganarse su respeto.

Su sorpresa, increíblemente, aumentó cuando el mismo animal se acercó al oído de Levi como si en ese preciso momento le estuviera contando un secreto; por extraño que fuera para él, Levi asintió luego de aquello, permitiendo que se alejara un poco antes de acariciar la cabeza del felino, justo entre sus orejas como varias veces le había visto hacer, ganándose un ronroneo digno del más adorable gatito, por lo que pudo suponer que aquello era alguna especie de mimo hacia el animal.

Después de aquello, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos, siendo roto apenas por el crepitar del fuego que Levi había encendido para cocinar la carne de ambos. Mientras comía, Erwin se encontró con algo aún más incómodo que el silencio: la penetrante mirada de uno de sus "escoltas". Claro que, tras unos minutos intentando ignorarlo, Erwin se percató de que no era a él a quien miraba sino al trozo de carne ahumada que sostenía en sus manos, el cual parecía querer arrebatarle.

Luego de un par de bocados más y de meditarlo mucho, Erwin finalmente tomó una decisión y, ante la penetrante mirada de Levi, le ofreció el resto de la carne al animal. Al principio, el comandante extendió su mano temblorosa hacia el tigre, aunque pronto la encogió un poco como si de pronto cayera en la cuenta de lo peligrosa de la situación. Sin embargo, tanto Levi como el resto de los animales habían dejado de comer tan solo para mirarlo, lo que se sintió como un reto para él; aunque claro, perder su mano solo por demostrar que no le tenía miedo no parecía una opción viable.

Luego de un profundo respiro, estiró su mano de nuevo, esta vez acercando la carne hasta las fauces del tigre, que no parecía tener intenciones de morderlo pero tampoco de tomar el alimento. Heladas gotas de sudor corrían por su espalda mientras esperaba, ansioso, comenzando a convencerse de que aquella había sido una pésima idea y culpando a su impulsividad.

El animal, que se había mantenido inmóvil, se irguió imponente ante él, y pese a no ser tan grande como el otro tigre que le custodiaba, Erwin tuvo que reconocer que no tendría oportunidad de defenderse si decidía atacarlo para quitarle la comida. Fue apenas una fracción de segundo, pero el comandante podría jurar que había sentido el verdadero terror en el momento en que acercó su hocico hasta su mano con brusquedad y sintió su caliente respiración chocar contra su piel. Por un instante incluso estuvo seguro de que se la arrancaría de un mordisco, pero pronto volvió a respirar aliviado al notar que solo tomaba el trozo de carne para devorarlo de inmediato.

Más aquello no terminó ahí. Erwin se paralizó mientras la caliente y húmeda lengua del animal se pasaba por su mano un par de veces, limpiando de entre sus dedos los jugos de la carne que habían quedado en su piel. Un suave ronroneo le hizo saber que todo había terminado, devolviéndole la capacidad de respirar. Había pasado la prueba.

Una sonrisa nerviosa pero satisfecha se posó en los labios del rubio, aunque se esfumó en el momento en que vio a Levi rodar los ojos antes de que todos volvieran a comer como antes. En su mente, Erwin estuvo seguro de que todos ellos esperaban que perdiera la mano; aquel pensamiento renovó sus ánimos sin duda. Unos minutos después, apenas terminó de comer, Levi se levantó soltando un pesado suspiro y sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa como de costumbre.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? Parece que estás muy ocupado —comentó Erwin al verle. Claro que no esperaba que comenzaran a charlar de la nada, pero era poco usual que se retirara tan rápido; era como si tuviera prisa, además de que esperaba que la incomodidad que se había instalado entre ellos momentos antes finalmente desapareciera.

—Tengo cosas qué hacer —respondió, y Erwin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. No solo no le había atacado con sus palabras, sino que estaba respondiendo al parecer de buena gana. Tal vez alimentar a un feroz tigre le había hecho ganar un poco de su respeto. O tal vez solo era que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, después de todo, todo el mundo necesitaba desahogarse alguna vez.

—Ya veo, debe ser algo importante.

—Tengo que ir a vigilar —respondió—, hay hombres adentrándose en nuestros territorios y no me dan confianza. Estoy seguro de que no tienen buenas intenciones.

Erwin no podía decir qué era lo que le sorprendía más, si el hecho de que hubiera respondido con sinceridad o el que Levi estuviera tan comprometido con proteger ese lugar. Algo debía haber allí que no quería que nadie más descubriera.

—Yo podría acompañarte, tal vez necesites ayuda. —Se puso de pie de inmediato, resintiendo su falta de cuidado en su abdomen y mostrando un gesto de dolor.

—No, prefiero estar solo. Y no tengo tiempo de cuidar enfermos.

Sin decir nada más, Erwin lo vio alejarse hasta perderlo de vista como cada noche, y tuvo que aceptar que tenía razón. En su estado, no sería más que un estorbo. Quizás debería reconsiderar su decisión de tratar de escapar, al menos por unos días hasta haberse recuperado por completo.

Un pesado suspiro se dejó oír, sin embargo, no fue Erwin quien suspiró. Quienquiera que hubiera sido, debía estar muy cerca.

—Él siempre ha sido así… —se escuchó a su lado, una voz femenina, mas no fue capaz de ver a nadie.

Un fuerte gruñido reclamó su atención en el momento justo en que el tigre de mayor tamaño se levantaba, poniéndose al asecho y mostrándole sus colmillos de forma amenazante. No estaba seguro de qué había hecho para ganarse esa obvia amenaza, pero no tardo en notar que no era a él a quien estaba tratando de intimidar sino al otro tigre, el que había alimentado momentos antes.

Su mirada viajaba de un animal al otro, seguro de que estar en medio de las feroces bestias en definitiva era demasiado peligroso. Los dos tigres avanzaron lentamente, en guardia, listos para saltarle al cuello al contrario en el momento en que se descuidara mientras gruñían de forma amenazante. Erwin dio un paso hacia atrás tan lento como podía, preguntándose si acaso estarían peleando por comérselo, por ser el primero en probarlo, aunque en realidad ninguno de los dos parecía estar prestándole atención. Tenía que ser algo más.

Las feroces mandíbulas de ambos se abrieron con violencia ante su mirada y Erwin estuvo seguro de que aquello sería apenas el preludio del ataque que vendría. Pero, en vez de un ataque mortal, lo que pasó le dejó convencido de que había perdido la razón. Lo que salió de ellos no fueron más rugidos, ni siquiera hubo mordidas.

Aquella noche, a la luz de la luna, Erwin escuchó a los tigres hablar.

—¿Estás loca? ¡Vas a arruinarlo todo! —Pronunció el de mayor tamaño, y el rubio supo que el tigre al que había alimentado era la hembra, Isabel.

—¡No estoy loca! Estoy cansada de gruñir todo el tiempo como si fuéramos animales salvajes.

—Levi se molestará mucho cuando se entere —se quejó el otro mostrando sus colmillos.

—Ustedes… están… —logró pronunciar apenas, incrédulo. Ante él, el par de tigres que siempre le seguía a todas partes se encontraba discutiendo en perfecto mandarín.

—¿Qué? —respondió el tigre, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia él aunque sin dejar de mostrarse agresivo.

—Es normal —agregó con simpleza Isabel—, luego de vivir por tanto tiempo, sería imposible que no aprendiéramos la lengua de los hombres.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder.

No había duda, Erwin se había vuelto loco.

* * *

 **De verdad lamento mucho el retraso con este fic. Sé que he tardado demasiado en actualizar pero no tengo excusa, no tenía ánimos para continuar esta ni ninguna otra historia. Espero no volver a tardar tanto. Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo y que compense la espera, no fue muy largo pero al final me gustó cómo quedó.**


	4. Los invasores norteamericanos

**Los invasores norteamericanos**

 _"Cuando un tigre alcanza los quinientos años, su pelaje se vuelve completamente blanco"_

Erwin recordaba haber escuchado cientos de historias fascinantes sobre feroces tigres que habían luchado junto al emperador en las guerras feudales; bestias sagradas que protegían templos ocultos, tigres blancos tan longevos que habían presenciado el nacimiento de las montañas que ahora habitaban; pero, sin duda, jamás escuchó nada sobre tigres que hablaran la lengua de los hombres.

—Deja de hablar con él —pronunció el tigre más grande—, aún no sabemos si está con los invasores.

Mientras discutían, los felinos comenzaron a rodearse en lo que Erwin reconoció como un acto previo a lanzarse al ataque. Nunca antes había visto luchar a dos animales, pero estaba seguro de que era algo que no deseaba presenciar, mucho menos estando tan cerca, de modo que retrocedió algunos pasos antes de intentar tranquilizarlos, dejando de lado la idea de haberse vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué no paran con esto de una vez? Estoy seguro de que a Levi no le gustará saber que dejaron de vigilarme a causa de una discusión...

—Tú no sabes lo que le gustaría o no —le interrumpió el tigre con recelo—. Tú no sabes nada.

En ese momento, cuando parecía que iba a lanzarse hacia él para arrancarle la garganta de una mordida, el otro tigre, Isabel, se interpuso entre ellos para protegerlo.

—Deja de portarte como un niño, sabes que no podemos matarlo. Además —agregó acercando su enorme cabeza hacia el abdomen del comandante para frotarla contra él—, él me agrada.

Farlan, el tigre más grande, miró la escena con furia mientras gruñía con tal intensidad que Erwin temió por su vida, después de todo, no hacía falta que le dijera con palabras lo que podía notar perfectamente en su postura: no le gustaba su presencia en ese lugar.

Detrás de ellos, el resto de los animales, que hasta entonces descansaban echados en el suelo, comenzaron a ponerse de pie, avanzando uno tras otro hasta posicionarse detrás de Farlan, erguidos con soberbia, en lo que Erwin pudo notar era una formación muy bien organizada. Se estaban preparando para atacarlo. Sin importar que Isabel estuviera de su lado, si todos los demás decidían atacarlos estaba seguro de que ninguno de los dos saldría con vida.

—Aléjate de él —gruñó Farlan—, estás desafiando a tu familia.

El pesado silencio nocturno fue reemplazado por una orquesta de gruñidos que subían de intensidad gradualmente a medida que Farlan avanzaba hacia ellos. Erwin miró hacia ambos lados con cautela y aunque no fue capaz de ver más tigres rodeándolos, estaba seguro de que se encontraban ahí, ocultos entre la maleza, dispuestos a saltarles encima si acaso consideraban la opción de escapar. Aunque no parecía que Isabel tuviera intenciones de escapar. Tampoco de enfrentarlo. Más bien, se mantuvo inmóvil entre el humano y los felinos con tal serenidad que le recordó un poco a Levi.

—No pretendo desafiarte, hermano, pero estás siendo insensato. Matarlo no va a solucionar los problemas con los extranjeros —comentó con calma, provocando una extraña mueca en el otro animal que no pasó desapercibida para Erwin y tampoco para Isabel, pues su voz pareció haberse suavizado cuando continuó—. Tampoco nos devolverá lo que perdimos.

—Malditos invasores. —Su cuerpo se relajó casi al instante mientras que el grupo comenzaba a dispersarse tranquilamente. Todo había terminado. —Nos roban nuestras tierras, nos aniquilan... y aún esperan que tengamos piedad de ellos.

Isabel avanzó hacia él, frotando su cabeza contra la de Farlan como antes había hecho con Erwin, quien de algún modo comprendió que intentaba apaciguarlo.

—Espero que no te equivoques —pronunció el felino, pero antes de que Isabel pudiera responderle, Levi salió de entre los árboles mirándolos con molestia.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

La pregunta pareció haber tomado por sorpresa a ambos animales, que de inmediato se separaron para ofrecer una reverencia al joven; mientras tanto, Erwin se debatía entre decirle la verdad, aunque eso supusiera admitir que había perdido la razón, y fingir que nada había pasado, aunque pudiera resultar sospechoso para su captor. Se decidió por la primera.

—Levi, los tigres comenzaron a hablar y... —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, pues al ponerlo en palabras se sintió todavía más absurdo que antes. Porque claro, una cosa era aceptar que Levi tenía cierto control sobre las bestias y otra muy diferente era insinuar que hablaban el mismo idioma.

Definitivamente había sido una mala idea decírselo, estaba seguro de que pensaría que estaba loco. Sin embargo, Erwin se quedó esperando las burlas de Levi pues estas nunca llegaron; en su lugar, pudo verle mirar hacia los animales con lo que parecía ser curiosidad, como si esperara una respuesta a una pregunta que nunca había sido formulada.

Las largas mangas de su traje se agitaron con gracia en cuanto cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, reflejando los primeros rayos del sol con suaves destellos que capturaron por completo la atención de Erwin. Era como si, a pesar de la situación, sus movimientos estuvieran calculados para mostrar elegancia y poder al mismo tiempo. El comandante estaba listo para retractarse, quizás bromear acerca de lo que el cansancio le estaba haciendo a su mente, pero entonces, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, alguien se le adelantó.

—Lo sentimos mucho, padre —pronunció Farlan, y aunque Erwin se encontraba atento a la expresión de Levi en espera de su reacción, este se mantuvo tan imperturbable como de costumbre—. Fue mi culpa, me olvidé de gruñir cuando regañaba a Isabel por su imprudencia.

Cada vez que Erwin pensaba que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas en aquel lugar, ocurría algo que le hacían preguntarse si no se trataba de un sueño, producto de su delirio febril. Algo como ver a Levi ahí, ante ellos, escuchándolos hablar como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, aunque era obvio que no se trataba de la primera vez.

—No hace falta que trates de mentirme, los conozco lo suficiente para saber cómo fueron las cosas en realidad.

—Lo siento —respondió Isabel, pero Levi ya se encontraba avanzando hasta ella para posar una de sus manos entre su cabeza como era su costumbre.

—Está de más decirles que recibirán un castigo por su conducta —anunció el joven, provocando un ligero temblor en el rubio que imitaba al de ambos animales.

—Levi, por favor no les hagas nada —soltó Erwin de pronto, sin saber por qué intercedía por ellos ni cómo reaccionar—, mantendré _esto_ en secreto, lo juro...

—Métete en tus propios asuntos. Ellos necesitan ser disciplinados; en cuanto a ti... no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea dejarte vivir ahora que lo sabes.

Erwin se estremeció ante la idea de perder la vida a causa de algo así, aunque ciertamente parecía razonable, después de todo, era lógico que siendo un rehén no tuviera razones para confiar en su palabra. Tendría que demostrarle que era digno de confianza.

—Levi yo...

—Esta noche se irán a dormir sin cenar —declaró ignorando por completo la réplica del comandante justo antes de sentarse sobre las pieles que Erwin usaba como lecho, haciéndole señas para que se acercara mientras ordenaba algunas plantas que el rubio no había notado antes. Era hora de tratar sus heridas.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu paseo anoche? Es extraño tenerte de regreso tan temprano —se atrevió a comentar el rubio mientras caminaba un poco, aun escoltado por ambos animales, quienes parecían haber comenzado una silenciosa guerra que consistía en empujarlo con la fuerza suficiente para golpear al otro, pero no tanta como para hacerle caer al suelo.

—Fue una noche tranquila —respondió, dando una mordida a la manzana que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

El comandante, que para entonces ya había aceptado que no se trataba de un sueño, aunque tampoco había vuelto a tocar el tema, se preguntó si alguna vez Levi había estado en su lugar, si se había asustado al ver a tantos tigres juntos o si se sorprendió como él lo hizo al descubrir que podían hablar, si acaso los otros tigres también podían hablar o se trataba solo de ellos dos... tenía demasiadas dudas acerca de todo, porque incluso si Levi había dicho que estaba ahí desde siempre, Erwin estaba seguro de que estaba mintiendo. No había forma de que hubiera nacido en ese lugar, aun si fuera el caso, un bebé no podría sobrevivir en esas condiciones. También estaba el asunto de su ropa. Con el porte y la vestimenta de un noble, Erwin no podía creer que viviera solo en el bosque. Levi sin duda era un misterio, al igual que sus intenciones

—Levi —insistió—, escuché algo sobre unos invasores extranjeros, ¿hay algún problema?

El joven se tomó su tiempo antes de responder, terminando la mitad de su manzana y ofreciendo el resto al tigre que permanecía echado a su lado antes de dirigir su atención hacia el rubio.

—Se refieren a ti —respondió como si fuera obvio—. A ti y a todos los extranjeros que vinieron hasta aquí para invadirnos. Ustedes creen que no nos damos cuenta, incluso han logrado engañar a muchas personas, pero sabemos que no están aquí con buenas intenciones, y no voy a permitir que cumplan su objetivo.

La fría mirada de Levi se posó en la suya con firmeza, como si intentara hacerle saber que era consciente de sus planes y que no dudaría en matarlo para frustrarlos, pero Erwin estaba más concentrado en lo que acababa de escuchar. Ya antes había pasado por su mente la sospecha de una traición por parte de su propio país, ahora sentía que era la única explicación lógica para el ataque que habían sufrido. Erwin había comenzado a sospechar de sus superiores y de esas frecuentes visitas a China, sin mencionar que siempre se había mostrado en contra de una posible invasión, de modo que era más que probable que quisieran deshacerse de él ahora que había alcanzado un rango importante en el ejército; y qué mejor forma que exponiendo su identidad como militar ante los habitantes de aquella nación, sabiendo de antemano que se encargarían de matarlo a él y a sus hombres por ellos. Era sin duda un plan meticulosamente preparado.

Sin embargo, no habían logrado acabar con él y sabía que había más personas como Levi que sospechaban de los norteamericanos, si lograba unirse a ellos con sus conocimientos sobre el ejército de su país, estaba seguro de que sería mucho más fácil frustrar sus planes de conquista. De esa forma podía vengar la muerte de sus hombres. Levi debía saber que estaba de su lado.

—Tienes razón. Nos hicieron creer que se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento, que debíamos conocer a los habitantes de la nación que pronto se convertiría en nuestra aliada, pero no fue más que una fachada para ocultar los preparativos para la conquista. Yo mismo venía sospechándolo desde mucho antes del ataque y te aseguro que es mi deseo impedirlo.

—¿De verdad esperas que crea que el comandante de las fuerzas norteamericanas no estaba enterado? Me ofende que me creas tan estúpido.

El joven le miraba con recelo, pero Erwin no podía culparlo, después de todo en su situación debía parecer un intento desesperado por salir bien librado del inminente enfrentamiento.

—Al contrario, Levi, no espero que me creas, pero tengo pruebas de que lo que digo es verdad. La prueba más grande es que fuimos traicionados por nuestro propio país; mis hombres fueron masacrados por oponerse a la invasión y yo hubiera corrido con la misma suerte de no ser... de no ser por ti.

Erwin, que se había detenido frente a él para conversar, cayó en cuenta de que nunca podría pagarle lo que había hecho por él, no solo le había salvado la vida, también le había abierto los ojos a la verdad que tanto temía; aunque no se conocían y no tenían ninguna razón para confiar el uno en el otro, supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer.

Avanzó lentamente hasta donde Levi se encontraba sentado, procurando no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera alarmar a los tigres que les rodeaban hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia de él. El comandante era más alto que Levi, era algo que había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio, sin embargo, en ningún momento se atrevió a mirarlo desde arriba y, en vez de eso, agacho la mirada al tiempo que se inclinaba ante él, haciendo una profunda reverencia hasta apoyarse en sus manos y rodillas, lo suficiente para besar el borde de su túnica con reverencia.

—Te debo la vida, Levi. Ordéname que muera por ti.

Levi le miró en silencio, dudando entre si debería creerle o tomar aquello como una trampa para ganarse su confianza. Las pruebas que Erwin pudiera o no tener no significaban nada para él, pero, si realmente habían sido traicionados por oponerse a la invasión, entonces no tenía sentido mantenerlo como un rehén. No había nada que pudiera obtener de él, ni información, ni una posible negociación. No tenía nada, pero se estaba arriesgando demasiado.

Los animales, que hasta entonces se habían mantenido como simples espectadores, gruñeron y se agitaron dándole a entender que era momento de alejarse, cosa que Erwin comprendió a la perfección. Tras levantarse para retroceder un par de metros, pudo ver que no había logrado que creyera en sus palabras, pero estaba seguro, aunque no supiera muy bien el por qué, de que Levi podría detener los planes de conquista.

—Los invasores han avanzado bastante estos últimos años —comentó Levi con cautela, aun dudando que fuera buena idea hablar de eso con él—, cada vez llegan más lejos, no tienen ningún sentido del respeto. No han atacado directamente ningún pueblo hasta ahora, pero sé que han provocado conflictos entre aldeas para que se ataquen mutuamente. Han sembrado ideas en la cabeza de las personas para ponerlas en contra del emperador. Incluso han tratado de acercarse a sus consejeros. Se hacen pasar por comerciantes, pero en realidad son exploradores, buscan las riquezas del imperio.

Erwin estuvo de acuerdo con sus palabras, a pesar de que hablaban de su gente, de los que alguna vez consideró sus aliados, ahora mismo le hervía la sangre al recordar cómo habían sido traicionados, pues ya no le quedaba duda de que su propio ejército había ordenado su ejecución.

—Me duele admitirlo, Levi, pero todo lo que dices es verdad, aunque por mucho tiempo me negué a creerlo.

—No hace mucho que establecieron una base cerca de aquí, al otro lado de la montaña —prosiguió—. Al principio me pareció extraño que desearan asentarse a las faldas de la montaña sagrada, pero luego, observándolos de cerca, supe cuál era el verdadero motivo para hacerlo.

Levi se puso de pie, haciendo una seña con su mano hacia uno de los animales, que desapareció por un momento tan solo para volver con un envoltorio de tela en el hocico y entregárselo. Erwin tomó el pequeño envoltorio con cautela, mirando a Levi en busca de su aprobación para abrirlo. En cuanto esta llegó, en forma de un ligero asentimiento, Erwin retiró con cuidado varias capas de seda oscura hasta descubrir una piedra del tamaño de su puño. A simple vista no parecía nada fuera de lo común, mas al tomarla entre sus manos, esta se separó por la mitad, revelando un brillante interior de color verde. Erwin creyó reconocer el color, pero Levi no tardó en confirmar sus sospechas.

—Es jade, el mismo que adorna la casa del emperador.

Para Erwin, todo aquello no era algo nuevo; él mismo comprendía que si se estaba planeando una invasión debía ser porque habían encontrado algo valioso en aquellas tierras, aunque nunca imaginó que llegaría a verlo con sus propios ojos.

—He pasado los últimos años tratando de mantenerlos alejados, pero se vuelven más fuertes —confesó Levi—. Sus armas son más poderosas cada vez que regresan y pronto no seré capaz de proteger este lugar o a ellos. Por eso, esta guerra tiene que terminar.

Erwin le devolvió la joya luego de envolverla de nuevo, permitiéndose un momento para procesar todo lo que había escuchado, pues él mismo no había comprendido el avance que su ejército había conseguido en esos años de visitas continuas. Mientras que él pensaba que aquello recién comenzaba a orquestarse, la realidad era que llevaban años planeándolo e invadiendo pequeños territorios; pero lo peor era que él mismo había sido parte de eso. Se sentía traicionado, utilizado, y de entre todos esos sentimientos, nació en él un fuerte deseo de hacer justicia, no solo por sus hombres sino por tantos años de mentiras.

—Puedes estar seguro de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por ayudarte a frenar esta invasión.

—Lo creerá cuando te hayas recuperado —respondió, y Erwin, una vez más, lamentó el terrible estado en que se encontraba.

* * *

Los días que vinieron fueron bastante largos; sus noches, demasiado cortas. Mientras el sol se colaba entre las hojas de los árboles, el grupo de tigres descansaba a la sombra, tomando turnos para dormir, vigilar a Erwin o salir a alimentarse, sorprendiéndolo de paso por esa inusual capacidad de organización. Levi no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como antes, pero cuando estaba allí se ocupaba de limpiar y curar sus heridas con esmero, asar la carne que hubiera sobrado del día anterior para alimentarlo y enseñarle a recolectar algunas bayas de arbustos cercanos, cosa que Erwin agradecía, pues su sabor agridulce le ayudaba a limpiar del paladar el sabor de la carne medio cruda que siempre comía. No solían hablar mucho, en realidad, Erwin era quien hablaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, aunque había intentado averiguar cómo exactamente era que alejaba a los extranjeros de la montaña, nunca lograba obtener respuesta.

Las noches, por el contrario, eran más activas. Erwin podía ver a los feroces felinos en movimiento, corriendo detrás de algún desafortunado animal que pasara cerca del claro, jugando con garras y dientes entre ellos o arrancando trozos de carne de las presas del día anterior. En varias ocasiones los había visto devorar ardillas y conejos enteros de un bocado, como un claro ejemplo de lo que podría llegar a pasarle si acaso pensaba en desafiarlos.

—Hoy parecía apurado —comentó Erwin una noche, cuando finalmente hubo recuperado por completo el movimiento de sus extremidades.

—Era de esperarse, al parecer han comenzado a provocar pequeños incendios al norte; controlarlos debe ser agotador.

Para Erwin, por extraño que pareciera, resultaba reconfortante conversar con Isabel. Siendo sincero, había llegado a apreciar verdaderamente su compañía. Algunas veces compartía parte de su ración con ella y, a cambio, recibía interesantes charlas sobre la historia de la montaña o de China, anécdotas sobre dónde había estado alguna vez o sobre cómo había visitado alguna aldea humana solo por curiosidad. En ocasiones como esa, incluso hablaban sobre Levi, aunque Erwin había aprendido a ser cuidadoso al respecto, pues no podía olvidar la presencia de su otro escolta, Farlan, quien siempre se mostraba receloso.

—Ya veo, aunque me parece que se expone demasiado al ir solo, podría ser una trampa.

—No está solo, siempre hay varios tigres con él —respondió Farlan esta vez, con la misma molestia que Erwin siempre percibía en su voz.

El comandante guardó silencio por un momento, considerando la posibilidad de dar por terminada la conversación, aunque no era común que el tigre de mayor tamaño se tomara la molestia de responder, de modo que quiso intentar un poco más.

—Levi siempre está rodeado de tigres, pero, ¿nunca lo atacaron? Quiero decir, cuando llegó aquí. Debió haber sido complicado adaptarse a convivir con tantos... depredadores.

No estaba seguro de haber usado la palabra correcta, pero no podía pensar en ninguna otra que describiera mejor a los feroces animales con los que ahora convivía sin llegar a ofenderlos, como cuando les había llamado bestias. Por otro lado, su curiosidad acerca de Levi crecía un poco más cada día, al igual que su respeto por haber llegado a establecer una verdadera comunidad en aquellos animales.

—Levi no _llegó aquí_ —respondió Farlan con evidente molestia—. Él siempre estuvo aquí.

—Es verdad —secundó Isabel antes de que Erwin pudiera acusarlo de estar burlándose de él—, Levi está aquí desde mucho antes que cualquiera de nosotros. Algunos dicen que esta montaña nació para él, pero sólo nuestro padre conoce la verdad.

Erwin los miraba fijamente, procesando sus palabras sin poder creer que fuera verdad. No tenía conocimiento sobre la longevidad de aquella especie, por lo que no parecía imposible el hecho de que Levi fuera mayor que ellos, pero asegurar que era también más viejo que la montaña sonaba como una de las muchas leyendas que se contaban en las aldeas cercanas, las mismas que hablaban sobre animales fantásticos con pieles de oro y ojos de oráculo.

—Alguien dijo una vez que cuando nuestro padre abrió los ojos al mundo, ya se encontraba en este lugar. Mucho antes de que cualquiera de nosotros naciera. Mucho antes de que los abuelos de tus padres nacieran.

Por alguna razón que escapaba a su comprensión, escuchar a Farlan contar aquello que parecía una exageración con tal nostalgia le hizo sentir que era verdad. Siendo así, ¿sería posible que Levi realmente fuera un dios?

—¿Por qué lo llaman _Padre_? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a Isabel. —Estoy seguro de que él no los engendró.

—Tal vez no, pero él nos crio. A Farlan y a mí... a todos nosotros. Nos dio un hogar, nos brindó protección... él es nuestro padre, todos lo sentimos así desde el día en que nacemos.

Erwin no alcanzaba a comprender del todo sus palabras, pero el afecto y la devoción con que se referían a Levi era algo que sin duda le impresionaba. Había tantas cosas que no conocía, que pensaba que eran producto de la imaginación de los nativos, tantos relatos que parecían imposibles, que por un momento se sintió afortunado de haber sido capaz de experimentar una realidad diferente a la que conocía.

Tras un largo silencio que no resultó tan incómodo como hubiera pensado, en el que tanto él como los tigres se habían abandonado a sus pensamientos ante el fuego de una fogata casi extinta, el comandante se puso de pie, dando tiempo a que le imitaran antes de comenzar a caminar por los alrededores como era su costumbre. Caminó cerca de una hora en silencio, en calma, como si romper la atmósfera que ahora reinaba a su alrededor fuera una blasfemia.

Ahora que podía caminar más lejos, sin titubear o sentir que sus piernas cedían ante el dolor, volvió a considerar la idea de salir de aquel lugar. Ya antes había dejado de lado sus intenciones de escapar, pero quizás, si corría con todas sus fuerzas, podría llegar al río antes de que los animales lo alcanzaran. Y no era que deseara escapar, en realidad estaba convencido de que deseaba ayudarles, pero también estaba seguro de que podía hacer más si tan solo lograba conseguir armas, aliados, los planes del ejército... si se iba y regresaba con algo de eso, sería más útil que quedándose sentado a esperar a Levi. Erwin necesitaba hacer algo o se volvería loco.

Había intentado alejarse de forma discreta, probando cambiar el rumbo mientras prestaba atención a la reacción de sus acompañantes. Mientras Isabel parecía no darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Farlan le miraba de reojo cada vez que daba un paso fuera del que implícitamente habían establecido como su camino permitido, como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos y ya fuera consciente de sus intenciones.

El comandante, al notar que no sería tan simple como pensaba, llegó a considerar la idea de ser honesto y contarles cuáles eran sus intenciones. Con suerte, no solo le dejarían ir, sino que le ayudarían a llegar al río. Mientras pensaba en cómo explicarles lo que estaba planeando, un potente rugido se dejó oír a sus espaldas, erizándole la piel y alertando a ambos animales.

A ese estremecedor rugido siguieron varios más, al tiempo que oscuras nubes de tormenta comenzaban a arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas. Las frías gotas no tardaron en comenzar a caer, pasando de ser una llovizna a una verdadera tormenta eléctrica en cuestión de segundos.

Los otros tigres, los que se mantenían dispersos entre la maleza, de pronto corrían hacia él a gran velocidad, pasando a su lado sin prestarle atención y continuando su camino hasta perderse de vista, seguramente buscando refugiarse de la lluvia torrencial. Si antes no lo había notado, ahora podía jurar que cada vez que lo que fuera que estuviera ahí afuera rugía, los truenos le respondían en lo que esperaba fuera una espantosa coincidencia.

Farlan e Isabel tampoco estaban tranquilos. Conocían esas tormentas de boca de sus ancestros, pero presenciar una en carne propia era definitivamente algo que nunca hubiesen deseado. Era la furia de Dios. Algo terrible debía haber sucedido.

—De prisa, llévatelo —ordenó Farlan mirando a su hermana, reconociendo el mismo miedo que sentía en los ojos contrarios.

—Claro que no, no voy a dejarte aquí solo.

Ambos animales miraron a Erwin con urgencia antes de volver a mirarse entre sí, intentando decidir si deberían dejarlo ir solo o llevarlo con ellos, pues, aunque el miedo se expandía por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, sabían que tenían que encontrar al causante de aquella tempestad y apaciguarlo. _Cosas horribles suceden cuando Dios enfurece_ , decían sus abuelas. No querían tener que comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Bien, entonces que él decida —respondió Farlan, derrotado—. ¿Quieres morir?

Si Erwin había respondido, ninguno de los dos había sido capaz de escucharlo a causa de los feroces truenos, que acompañados por los escalofriantes gruñidos se encargaban de ahogar cualquier otro sonido.

Ambos animales salieron corriendo en contra del resto, buscando la fuente de todo ese alboroto sin molestarse en comprobar si el rubio les seguía. Sabían que estaba ahí, podían sentir su presencia varios metros atrás, pero no podían darse el lujo de esperarlo.

Erwin corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Aunque momentos antes había pensado que podría escapar de los tigres que le seguían a todos lados, ahora comprendía que había estado equivocado. Aun si su cuerpo estaba casi recuperado por completo, su velocidad no se acercaba ni un poco a la de los enormes felinos, que corrían como si el camino no estuviera plagado de obstáculos.

Tras varios cambios abruptos de dirección y algunos momentos en los que habían tenido que parar para orientarse, un sonido agudo similar a un lloriqueo se alzó por sobre el ruido de la tormenta y llegó hasta los oídos del rubio. Isabel, quien también parecía haberlo escuchado, se alejó un poco en busca de su origen, inquieta, como si ya supiera de qué se trataba.

Con mucho esfuerzo por concentrarse en el sonido, luego de haber tenido que volver sobre sus pasos en un par de ocasiones, Erwin finalmente fue capaz de encontrar la fuente del mismo. Lo que descubrió lo dejó helado. Ocultos entre el espeso follaje y varias ramas, cinco cachorros se escondían bajo el cuerpo mutilado de un tigre, que Erwin podía apostar era su madre.

Sus orejas se mantenían agachadas mientras temblaban, tenían el pelaje cubierto de sangre y arañazos, pero, aunque Erwin había intentado tomarlos en brazos para sacarlos de allí, fue recibido por unos filosos colmillos que se clavaron en su piel. Siendo tan pequeños, Erwin admiraba su esfuerzo por defenderse.

—Está bien, yo me encargo. —Detrás de Erwin, Isabel se acercó para lamer a los pequeños, tomándolos uno a uno por la nuca para atraerlos hacia ella y alejarlos del cuerpo inerte del otro animal.

En cuanto tuvo a los cinco a su lado, Isabel se echó junto a ellos y los rodeó con sus patas delanteras, transmitiéndoles su calor y tratando de hacerles sentir seguros mediante suaves lengüetazos y caricias. Por desgracia, la escena le resultaba terriblemente familiar; no solo a ella, pues Farlan se había quedado inmóvil mientras les observaba.

—Farlan, tú y Erwin vayan a...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, algunas ramas crujieron cerca de ellos, alertándolos de algo que se acercaba. Erwin, consciente de que no tendría forma de defenderse si acaso se tratara de otro depredador, tomó una rama del suelo para sentirse menos vulnerable. El comandante y los dos tigres mayores se tensaron, aguardando. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, pronto, los árboles y arbustos cercanos se movieron revelando la ubicación de aquello que se acercaba. En el instante en que lo tuvieron a la vista, tan rápido como habían comenzado, los truenos cesaron junto con el llanto de los cachorros.

Entre los árboles, a paso lento, surgió un enorme tigre blanco, mucho más grande que cualquier otro tigre. El mismo que Erwin recordaba haber ayudado aquel día que ahora se sentía de lo más lejano.

El animal caminaba pesadamente, tambaleándose de tal forma que Erwin estuvo seguro de que en cualquier momento caería al suelo. El primer pensamiento que llegó a su mente fue que, si tenía que enfrentarlo, sin duda tendría ventaja si el animal estaba herido, sin embargo, las gotas de sangre que escurrían por su pelaje hasta formar varios charcos en el suelo le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

—No... —Escuchó susurrar a Farlan, quien pronto se acercó hasta el otro animal, llegando a su lado justo a tiempo para recibir su peso al desplomarse y amortiguar el golpe con su cuerpo.

Si un momento antes había pensado que el animal podría ser su enemigo, ese pensamiento se esfumó al notar la preocupación de los otros al verle en semejante estado.

—Está herido —comentó Isabel, su voz temblando como si en cualquier momento fuera a soltar en llanto.

Erwin se apresuró al lado de los tigres, ayudando a Farlan a recostar al tigre blanco en el suelo sobre su costado, exponiendo una herida que parecía bastante profunda del lado contrario. Aunque no era algo que viera a menudo, mucho menos utilizado en contra de un animal, Erwin pudo identificar la herida como el resultado de un disparo de pólvora, seguramente bastante cercano, lo que explicaba el olor a quemado y la piel ennegrecida desde donde brotaba la sangre por montones. Aunque no fue capaz de decirlo, estaba seguro de que no sobreviviría a una herida de ese tipo.

Ahora que la lluvia había amainado, la ropa helada se adhería a su cuerpo provocándole una severa incomodidad, especialmente sobre las heridas que no habían cicatrizado por completo. Aun así, el comandante se obligó a ignorar el frío y el dolor para ayudar al animal una vez más, pues aun si se trataba de sus últimos momentos, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse observando mientras lo dejaba morir.

Mientras Isabel se encargaba de guiar a los cachorros, Erwin ya se encontraba moviendo el pesado cuerpo del tigre blanco con la ayuda de Farlan. No había forma de que ellos solos lograran llevarlo demasiado lejos, pero pronto aparecieron más tigres que se unieron a la titánica labor de arrastrarlo hasta el claro.

Lo poco que quedaba de la noche, lo invirtieron en limpiar las heridas del enorme animal y ayudarle a secarse. Las mismas pieles que antes le sirvieran como lecho, ahora se encontraban cubriendo el blanco pelaje. Erwin había improvisado un vendaje con hojas y pieles ante la penetrante mirada de cientos de brillantes ojos, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente para contener la hemorragia; aun si lo fuera, ya había perdido demasiada sangre durante el traslado.

Para cuando el sol volvió a aparecer, tan brillante que era como si la noche anterior nunca hubiera existido, Erwin se encontró ansiando más que nunca el regreso de Levi. Estaba seguro de que él sabría qué hacer, él podría salvar al tigre blanco. Hasta ese momento, Erwin no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en él, pero ahora se preguntaba si estaría bien, si habría logrado guarecerse de la tormenta a tiempo, y se molestó consigo mismo por no haber pensado en eso antes. Quizás debió haber ido a buscarlo.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, sus temores no hacían más que aumentar ante la ausencia de Levi. No era raro verle llegar después del amanecer, pero nunca antes había visto el sol brillar en su punto más alto sin que Levi estuviera ahí para indicarle que era hora de almorzar.

Su preocupación se había vuelto casi palpable, pero Erwin sabía que él no era el único que estaba angustiado. Farlan caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro por todo el lugar, mordiendo algunos troncos y lanzando zarpazos hacia los arbustos que se cruzaban en su camino. Isabel, por su parte, aunque se había mantenido junto a los cachorros que habían rescatado, también se notaba intranquila, aunque lo demostraba de una forma mucho menos brusca que su hermano pues no deseaba despertar a los pequeños.

De un momento a otro, todos los tigres de la montaña parecían haberse reunido a su alrededor, aguardando lo que Erwin esperaba fueran buenas noticias; a cualquier lugar que volteara, podía ver enormes grupos de tigres agazapados entre sí. Apenas se movían y ninguno se atrevía a hacer ruido, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos los que presenciaban aquel mortificante momento.

—¿Quién es él? —Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar, incapaz de estar más tiempo en aquel silencio que le resultaba agobiante. Necesitaba saber si Levi estaba bien, pero sabía que no le permitirían alejarse, aunque él mismo no se atrevería a irse en un momento así pese a que no sentía que su presencia estuviera resultando de ayuda.

No recibió más respuesta que el silencio. Al menos no hasta que Farlan estuvo frente a él, con sus enormes fauces a la altura de su pecho. Erwin pensó que le reclamaría por preguntar, sin embargo, lo único que recibió de él fue un empujón, provocado en el momento en que el tigre apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del comandante.

—Por favor... no lo dejes morir.


	5. El Dios de las tempestades

**El** **Dios de las tempestades**

Antes de que los americanos comenzaran a planear la invasión, antes de que siquiera se aventuraran a explorar las montañas chinas, los animales vivían en paz.

Hubo un tiempo en que fueron cazados por los humanos y los atacaban para defenderse. Hubo otra época en la que los animales comenzaron a atacarlos por placer, para recordarles que eran más poderosos que ellos, pero todo eso había quedado en el olvido, cientos de años atrás.

Las historias decían que aquella paz se debía a la existencia de un honorable pacto entre el Rey de las fieras y el Hijo del cielo, en el que los tigres y demás depredadores de la montaña se habían comprometido a no bajar nunca a las aldeas, a cambio de que los humanos no entraran a la montaña. Aquel pacto garantizaba la seguridad de ambos grupos y, para celebrar el final de siglos de enfrentamientos entre humanos y animales, los dioses hicieron brotar agua desde el corazón de la montaña. Así nació el rio que separaba la montaña de las aldeas, el mismo que serviría como recordatorio de ese pacto para las futuras generaciones.

Cuando era pequeña, Isabel solía pedirle a su madre que le repitiera la historia una y otra vez. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había escuchado, pero no era su historia favorita. Su favorita era cualquier historia que hablara sobre las hazañas de su padre.

Isabel, al igual que todos los demás cachorros, sabía que el enorme tigre de hermoso pelaje blanco no era realmente su padre, pero, aunque solo lo había visto de cerca una vez, había sido suficiente para entender por qué era que todos se referían a él como tal. El tigre blanco era imponente, poderoso, pero había algo en su mirada que le hacía sentir protegida y amada por él. Isabel había crecido escuchando hablar sobre cómo su padre provocaba lluvias para regar las plantas y las cosechas de los hombres; llamaba a las nubes para darles sombra cuando el calor era intenso; hacía soplar suaves brisas para que el movimiento de los árboles entretuviera a los cachorros. Cuando tenía miedo de algo, su madre le recordaba que su padre estaba constantemente recorriendo las montañas, nada malo pasaría mientras él estuviera ahí para protegerlos.

Por desgracia, ni siquiera su padre había sido capaz de prever lo que sucedió.

Su madre tenía la costumbre de llevarla a ella y a sus hermanos y hermanas al rio para que bebieran agua luego de que jugaran un poco. La hermana mayor de su madre y sus hijos, incluyendo a Farlan, un cachorro de su edad, se reunían con ellos para que los pequeños pudieran jugar. Farlan solía saltar sobre ella para comenzar un juego de saltos y mordidas que a menudo terminaba con ella coronándose como vencedora. Aquel día, sin embargo, algo la distrajo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y Farlan la derribara primero.

Sus madres parecieron haberlo notado también, pues les hicieron regresar con ellas a pesar de que acababan de llegar, pero antes de que pudieran alcanzarlas, un grupo de hombres salió de entre la maleza, cargando largos tubos de los que brotaban peligrosas ráfagas. La madre de Farlan trató de enfrentarlos, pero una de esas ráfagas la había alcanzado, derribándola al instante. Su hijo había intentado hacer que se levantara, pero al notar la gran cantidad de sangre que se formaba bajo su cuerpo, supo que no volvería a ponerse en pie. Los animales corrieron de inmediato obedeciendo a su instinto, pensando que estarían a salvo si se alejaban lo suficiente de los humanos, pero no imaginaron el alcance que tendrían sus armas hasta que, uno a uno, los cachorros fueron derribados.

La madre de Isabel, consciente de que no tenían oportunidad de escapar, los guio a ella y a Farlan hasta una cueva pequeña, donde les obligó a entrar y les cubrió con hojas secas hasta ocultarlos por completo, justo antes de que los hombres aparecieran y la derribaran a ella también.

Solos, asustados, los cachorros se encogieron en el rincón más alejado del estrecho escondite, sin atreverse siquiera a llorar sus pérdidas por miedo a ser descubiertos. Los pequeños podían notar el aroma de los humanos acercándose peligrosamente, sentían la tierra vibrar bajo sus patas a cada paso y estaban seguros de que no tardarían mucho en encontrarlos.

Desde donde estaban eran incapaces de ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, pero en cuanto escucharon el sonido de esas ráfagas bastante cerca de donde se encontraban, supieron que ese sería su fin. Farlan, que había estado temblando hasta entonces, se incorporó de pronto, dispuesto a defender a su hermana. El valiente cachorro se armó de todo el coraje que pudo reunir y se acercó a la entrada de la cueva, acechando como tantas veces había visto a su madre hacer durante la cacería.

Cuando uno de los hombres retiraba las hojas que cubrían el escondite, justo cuando una enorme mano se aproximaba hacia él, un rugido atravesó el silencio que les envolvía. Lo que pasó después fue todo demasiado rápido. El cielo se oscureció al instante, los relámpagos caían tan cerca de ellos que podían oler el aroma a quemado que dejaban detrás y la lluvia había comenzado a convertir la tierra en barro.

Las hojas que les servían como protección fueron arrastradas lejos por la fuerza del agua, pero antes de que pudieran atraparlos, su padre, el tigre blanco que les protegía, se abalanzó sobre los hombres en un feroz ataque. Ambos cachorros fueron capaces de ver como su padre derribaba a los hombres con la misma facilidad con la que ellos habían aniquilado a sus familiares, aunque él no parecía haber notado aun su presencia, pues en cuanto hubo terminado se dio vuelta para irse, quizás para comprobar que no hubiera más hombres en la montaña.

Antes de que pudiera irse, Isabel salió corriendo tras él, llenándose de barro hasta las orejas en el proceso mientras Farlan intentaba detenerla, pues una cosa era que les salvara la vida y otra muy distinta que tuviera tiempo para perder con dos simples cachorros. Alguien como él ni siquiera se molestaría en mirarlos, ya había hecho suficiente.

Pero su torpe hermana había tenido que arruinarlo todo. Había ido a estrellarse directamente contra una de las patas traseras del gran tigre, manchado su inmaculado pelaje con barro. Si antes no había sentido miedo de enfrentar a los hombres, ahora se moría de terror al pensar en cómo reaccionaría su padre. Seguramente los desterraría.

El cachorro corrió al lado de su hermana, haciendo una torpe y profunda reverencia ante su padre a modo de disculpa, aunque este no pareció tomarle importancia, pues estaba ocupado tomando a su hermana por la nuca y colocándola ante él. Ahora, estando los dos juntos, Farlan estuvo seguro de que vendría el castigo por su ofensa, mas este nunca llegó. En su lugar, su padre se limitó a preguntarles sus nombres, colocarlos bajó la lluvia para que se limpiaran e indicar que lo siguieran.

Ambos acababan de perderlo todo, pero a pesar del temor iniciar, pronto comprobaron que su padre no tenía intenciones de echarlos y, aunque muchas hembras se habían ofrecido a acogerlos como parte de su familia, su padre había tomado él mismo esa responsabilidad.

Los llevó con él a lo más profundo de las montañas, les brindó un hogar cálido, una mullida cama de hojas y alimentos frescos hasta que estuvieron listos para aprender a cazar, cosa que también les enseñó con extrema paciencia. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber, pero la realidad era que nunca les había faltado nada mientras estuvieron con él, ni cuidados ni cariño, lo mismo podía visitarlos tan solo unos minutos al día para entregarles la comida como podía pasar noches enteras jugando con ellos. Los había criado como si en verdad fueran sus hijos.

Pero no se trataba solo de ellos, como pudieron comprobar un tiempo después. En aquel ataque, muchos tigres habían muerto a manos de los hombres y varios cachorros habían quedado huérfanos, de modo que su padre había tenido que ocuparse de más de una veintena de cachorros, alimentarlos, protegerlos y amarlos. Farlan sin duda le admiraba cada día más.

Aunque sus atenciones no se centraban solo de los cachorros, su padre procuraba a todos los tigres por igual. Les ofrecía un hogar en la montaña, les daba protección y siempre estaba al pendiente de todas sus necesidades. A cambio, recibía el respeto de todos, su admiración y su lealtad. Pero había algo más, algo que todos sabían sin necesidad de explicarlo y que ellos también comprendieron a su tiempo. Había algo diferente en ese tigre. Se trataba de un tigre milenario, tan antiguo como el tiempo mismo, pues su cuerpo entero se había vuelto blanco.

Un dios.

* * *

Un par de días habían pasado desde el ataque y, aunque Erwin trataba de mantenerse tranquilo al respecto, la realidad era que estaba sumamente preocupado por Levi. No había sabido nada de él en todo ese tiempo, pero nadie más parecía estar sorprendido por la ausencia del joven.

Para mantener su mente ocupada, se había ofrecido a ayudar con el cuidado del tigre blanco, que había estado dormido todo ese tiempo, a pesar de las constantes miradas de Farlan que le recordaban que, si intentaba hacer cualquier cosa en su contra, no daría ni un paso antes de que le rebanaran la garganta.

Isabel, por otro lado, se mostraba sinceramente agradecida por su ayuda. Había tenido que ocuparse ella misma de los cinco cachorros que habían rescatado, y aunque nunca la había escuchado quejarse, Erwin podía notar lo complicado que estaba resultando. Los pequeños animalitos eran apenas del tamaño de su mano, recién habían comenzado a caminar y dormían la mayor parte del tiempo, pero el verdadero problema era alimentarlos y mantenerlos calientitos. Aunque habían reunido varias pieles para ellos, Isabel a menudo tenía que pasar el día echada junto a ellos para evitar que su temperatura bajara demasiado o no sobrevivirían.

Farlan, que no había dejado a su hermana sola con la labor, se encargaba de conseguir comida para ella y agua para los cachorros, mientras que algunas hembras les brindaban leche materna para ayudarles a desarrollarse. Erwin estaba más que sorprendido por la cooperación que estaba presenciando. Aun cuando hubieron salvado a los cachorros, nunca imaginó que habría tantos tigres dispuestos a ayudarlos, tratándolos como si fueran de su familia.

Por otro lado, Erwin había notado la preocupación de todos los animales que le rodeaban por el estado del tigre blanco. Sabía que siempre se encontraba rodeado de tigres, el propio Levi le había dicho que la montaña estaba repleta de ellos, sin embargo, en esos últimos días, era como si todos y cada uno de los tigres que ahí habitaban hubiera decidido mudarse al claro. Mirase donde mirase, siempre terminaba topándose con un par de brillantes ojos amarillos o verdes que le devolvían la mirada con intensidad, como si quisiera evitar que olvidara su presencia, o por lo menos advertirle que, si intentaba algo en contra del tigre, no dudarían en matarlo.

—Hoy han venido muchas visitas —comentó Isabel la tarde del segundo día.

—Es normal, todos están preocupados por él—respondió Farlan, que recién regresaba con la cena acompañado de media docena de felinos, cada uno arrastrando un antílope por el cuello; algunos aún se movían, pero no tardarían mucho en morir.

Erwin desvió la mirada ante la escena, todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a verlos arrancar a mordidas partes de animales moribundos, aunque tendría que hacerlo pronto pues, al no estar Levi presente, Erwin tenía que tomar por sí mismo la carne de las presas que cazaban para alimentarse antes de que se acabara. Aunque, dado que no tenía ningún objeto con el cual pudiera cortarla, Farlan había optado por llevarle animales más pequeños, como liebres o ardillas, que pudiera poner enteros en el fuego, el cual también tenía que encender por su cuenta, lo suficientemente grande para poder cocinar y calentarse, pero no tanto como para asustar a los animales pues lo que menos quería era que decidieran atacarlo mientras Levi no estaba.

—¿Cómo estuvo el recorrido? ¿Tuviste problemas? —Le preguntó Isabel a su hermano al verlo salir de entre los árboles.

—No, fue un día tranquilo —respondió entregándole un par de conejos.

El tigre se había echado junto a la pequeña "manada", permitiéndose un momento de descanso antes de tomar a uno de los cachorros por la nuca y colocarlo entre sus patas delanteras para comenzar a acicalarlo con su lengua. El pequeño felino se removía como si intentara librarse de la limpieza, pero el mayor le impedía alejarse sosteniéndolo con sus patas. Farlan repitió el proceso con los otros cuatro mientras Isabel comía, logrando provocar una pequeña sonrisa en Erwin ante tal escena.

—Ya he informado a todos de la situación —comentó Farlan cuando hubo terminado con la limpieza—, conseguí apoyo para vigilar el norte, así tendré más tiempo para conseguir alimento para todos. Hay muchos tigres aquí, además, los cachorros... dentro de poco ellos también tendrán que comer carne...

—¿Vigilar? ¿No es eso lo que hace Levi? —Erwin, que estaba prestando atención a la conversación entre ambos animales, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado ante sus palabras, después de todo, él había estado pensando que Farlan se ausentaba tan solo para cazar, incluso había entendido que, al tener que repartir la comida entre más tigres, era necesario conseguir más alimento; pero ahora comprendía que si pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera, era porque estaba recorriendo la montaña, justo como hacía Levi cada noche.

—Es cierto —respondió Isabel, y Erwin podía haber jurado que estaba apenada—, tú no estás enterado de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Farlan está a cargo cuando nuestro padre no está.

—Puedo verlo —respondió el comandante. No hacía falta que se lo explicara, en esos dos días había notado como Farlan se ocupaba de organizar los grupos que salían a cazar, el orden en que se alimentaban e incluso las guardias nocturnas, mas no era eso lo que quería saber. —Lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden todos estar tan tranquilos a pesar de que Levi está desaparecido desde hace dos noches. ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo con la tormenta?

Isabel lo miró fijamente por un momento y luego emitió un sonido similar a un suspiro. Nunca pensó que el extranjero fuera a preocuparse por el hombre que lo mantenía recluido, pero supuso que se debía a que le había ayudado a recuperarse cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte; debía estar agradecido. A pesar de que había presenciado cosas que para cualquiera serían impresionantes, Erwin parecía estar manejándolo bien. Al menos, no parecía seguir intentando escapar como había hecho antes, sin mencionar que algo en él le inspiraba confianza.

—Nuestro padre no está desaparecido, él es...

—Basta —le interrumpió su hermano—, no podemos contarle nada, no nos corresponde.

—Pero él podría ayudarnos...

—No, Isabel, no insistas. Ya tenemos suficientes problemas aquí.

La situación resultaba tan confusa para Erwin, que le tomó un momento procesar sus palabras antes de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Al parecer el paradero de Levi solo era un misterio para él, eso explicaba por qué no parecían preocupados por su ausencia, pero lo que realmente le molestaba era que no parecían estar dispuestos a explicarle nada, al menos no Farlan.

—Ustedes saben qué fue lo que pasó con Levi —afirmó, mirándolos con seriedad, pero ninguno de los dos respondió, lo que solo sirvió para aumentar su preocupación.

Tal vez le había ocurrido algo malo, o tal vez Levi había decidido ir a enfrentar a los invasores por su cuenta. Se le ocurrían tantas posibilidades y tantos escenarios atroces, que tenía miedo de que alguno pudiera ser real.

El silencio se volvió incómodo mientras Erwin se preguntaba qué era lo que le estaban escondiendo, o más bien, por qué no podían decirle nada sobre Levi, pero antes de que pudiera insistir en preguntar, el enorme animal que había estado inconsciente se movió. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, pero no tardó mucho en incorporarse. Sus pasos eran tambaleantes, no parecía estar realmente despierto. A medida que avanzaba, todos los demás animales parecieron haberse congelado en sus lugares.

—Detente por favor, no deberías esforzarte tanto —pidió Farlan, pero ni siquiera él se atrevió a acercarse al enorme animal que fácilmente le doblaba en tamaño. Como si no le hubiera escuchado, el tigre blanco continuó avanzando con extrema lentitud, girando su cabeza a un lado y a otro, aparentemente buscando algo.

Erwin, que temía que el movimiento reabriera sus heridas o le provocara otras nuevas, se acercó con cautela hasta él, apoyando una mano en su lomo sin saber exactamente qué era lo que intentaba lograr, pues estaba seguro de que aun si lo empujaba con todas sus fuerzas no sería capaz de hacerle recostarse de nuevo. En ese momento, los brillantes ojos grises del tigre se posaron en él justo antes de que se dejara caer una vez más, empujando a Erwin en el proceso y provocando que terminara sentado en el suelo, con la enorme cabeza del animal descansando en su regazo.

En cuanto la sorpresa de la caída pasó, Erwin pudo notar al resto de los tigres mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de despedazarlo ahí mismo; realmente no le hubiera molestado que lo hicieran, pues estar debajo de un animal tan grande y pesado no podía ser bueno. En cualquier momento podría despertar, hambriento, y partirlo en dos de una mordida. Por suerte para Erwin, aunque no era algo que le alegrara, el animal aun respiraba con dificultad, lo que le hizo suponer que no se levantaría pronto; aun si lo hiciera, no se había recuperado por completo.

Isabel y Farlan compartieron una rápida mirada antes de devolver su atención a la inesperada escena, preocupados por lo que fuera que hubiera llevado al animal a buscar al humano.

—Menos mal, ha vuelto a dormir —comentó Isabel, y Erwin pudo notar como todos los demás animales parecían relajar un poco sus posturas.

—Es lo mejor, necesita recuperarse. Además... no me gustaría que todo empezara de nuevo.

—¿Tú crees que... —ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, pero Erwin estuvo seguro de que no le gustaría saber qué era lo que iba a decir.

—No lo sé... tal vez sólo necesitaba una posición más cómoda para no lastimarse más. Está siendo impulsivo como siempre. —Más que tratar de convencer a su hermana, Farlan intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien.

—Tienes razón, todo estará bien. Y si no... estaremos aquí para aplacar la _furia de dios_.

Intrigado por esas palabras, Erwin decidió que no perdía nada si de nuevo intentaba obtener respuestas, aunque ya estaba preparado para las evasivas que siempre obtenía. —¿Qué es esa _furia de dios_? ¿Es alguna especie de mito?

En ese momento, ambos tigres le miraron con una expresión llena de incredulidad, casi esperando que el rubio comenzara a reír en cualquier momento o se retractara de haber preguntado. Ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió.

—Debes estar bromeando —respondió Farlan con seriedad.

—¿No notaste algo _diferente_ en la tormenta de la otra noche? —Agregó Isabel, pensando que sería suficiente para que él mismo encontrara la respuesta.

—Sí, claro —respondió el comandante—, quiero decir, fue la tormenta más intensa que hubiera visto, además, fue tan repentino que...

—Solo piénsalo un poco más. Esa no fue una tormenta normal —insistió Farlan.

Erwin podía recordar a la perfección aquella tormenta a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos días enteros desde entonces. La forma en que la lluvia caía con violencia sobre ellos, arrastrando ramas enteras, o el cómo los truenos siempre eran precedidos por un feroz rugido casi igual de potente; los relámpagos cayendo imposiblemente cerca de ellos, pero sin llegar a alcanzarlos, como si los evitaran deliberadamente... no tardó en encontrar la respuesta que buscaba, pero eso no podía ser posible. No había forma de que tuviera razón. Por una vez, deseaba estar equivocado.

Farlan debió haber adivinado lo que había pasado por su mente, Erwin podía jurar que, de ser posible, se encontraría sonriendo con satisfacción, cosa que solo logró provocarle un escalofrío y empeorar la desagradable sensación que se formaba en su estómago y se extendía hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Ahora sabes por qué le llaman _Dios de las Tempestades_.

Erwin recordaba haber escuchado ese título antes, cuando Levi se presenté ante él por primera vez, pero entonces, ¿quién había provocado la tormenta, Levi o el tigre blanco? O quizás era que Levi controlaba a ese tigre. Aquello no podía ser una simple coincidencia, además, le había visto "domar" a los otros animales antes, así que la idea no sonaba tan descabellada. Sin embargo, no podía creer que un animal tan imponente como ese pudiera estar al servicio de un humano, no después de que le mordiera con tanta fuerza pese a que momentos antes le había salvado la vida.

Por increíble que sonara, Erwin había comenzado a creer todo lo que escuchaba de esos animales porque, ¿qué podría ser más increíble que animales hablando como humanos? No solo esa sino todas las historias que había escuchado desde que llegó a aquel imperio, todas se sentían aterradoramente reales ahora.

Por otro lado, a pesar de que hubiera deseado saber más sobre el misterioso animal, Erwin no podía hacer a un lado la preocupación que sentía por Levi. Ya estaba por terminar otro día y aún no había señales de él por ninguna parte. Pero, lo que comenzaba a asustarle más, era que, si aquel tigre realmente había provocado la tormenta de hacía tres noches y era tan cercano a Levi como pensaba, sería un verdadero problema cuando despertara y supiera que no sabían nada de su paradero.

—Farlan —le llamó el comandante—, ¿has podido encontrar a Levi?

—No, pero no necesitas preocuparte por él, nuestro padre puede cuidarse solo —respondió el animal, pero Erwin estaba seguro de que había algo que no le estaban diciendo, pues podía sentir que esa tranquilidad no era más que una fachada.

—Yo podría ayudar a buscarlo —sugirió, atrayendo la atención de todos los animales que rodeaban, aunque estaba seguro de que no era precisamente una buena señal—. No planeo escapar, te doy mi palabra, así que por favor déjame ayudar.

El tigre se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, silencio que fue roto por un resoplido. Farlan se levantó de donde se encontraba, se despidió de Isabel y los cachorros ignorando a Erwin deliberadamente y, luego de algunos gruñidos, reunió a un grupo de seis felinos, que le siguieron hasta donde Erwin se encontraba.

—No puedo permitir que te alejes, son las órdenes de nuestro padre. Además, él no querría que anduvieras por ahí sin protección y ahora mismo tenemos que concentrarnos en el último ataque. Lo lamento, pero no puedes alejarte de este lugar.

—¡Farlan! —interrumpió alguien más, impidiendo que Erwin pudiera responder. —¡De prisa, una lluvia de fuego ha comenzado un nuevo incendio cerca del río!

Por alguna razón, Erwin había llego a concluir que los únicos animales que hablaban la lengua de los humanos eran Farlan e Isabel, sin embargo, acababa de descubrir, una vez más, que estaba equivocado. Quien había llamado a Farlan era otro de los tigres que siempre llevaban comida para todos, podía reconocerlo porque solo una de sus orejas era completamente negra, mientras que la otra parecía que había estado a punto de perderla en más de una ocasión, de ahí las múltiples cicatrices.

—Quédense aquí —ordenó Farlan a dos de los animales que le seguían—, protejan a nuestro padre. Isabel... si despierta, no le digas nada de esto.

—Está bien, tengan cuidado.

Erwin, que había estado observando en silencio, se preguntó si tal vez él era el único que desconocía el paradero de Levi, mas no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada pues el nuevo grupo de felinos ya se había internado en el bosque, perdiéndose de vista.

* * *

Varias horas después de que Farlan se fuera, Erwin no podía estar más intranquilo. Podía ver una larga columna de humo extenderse por el cielo desde hacía ya varias horas y ahora, muy entrada la noche, incluso podía apreciar el resplandor anaranjado del fuego que no parecía estar próximo a extinguirse. Estaba seguro de que el incendio se había salido de control; luego de tanto tiempo, dudaba que fueran capaces de apagarlo antes de que se arrasara con toda la montaña.

El tigre blanco, que ahora descansaba a su lado, no había vuelto a despertar desde la última vez, pero había estado moviéndose lo suficiente como para que Erwin lograra liberarse del enorme peso que suponía el felino. Isabel había estado recolectando algunas hojas de _higuera infernal_ para bajar su fiebre, pero los cachorros demandaban su atención, de modo que Erwin se ofreció a recolectar más hojas por su cuenta, siendo acompañado por un tigre de menor tamaño como custodio. Luego de haber molido las hojas con una piedra, Erwin las aplicó por todo el cuerpo del animal, prestando especial atención a sus heridas tal como Isabel le había indicado.

—Espero que logren detener el incendio pronto —comentó Isabel, acercándose sigilosamente hasta donde Erwin se encontraba terminando de aplicar el remedio.

—También yo. No parece que vaya a llover esta noche, si el fuego se propaga, no habrá forma de detenerlo.

—No lloverá —afirmó—, al menos no hasta que despierte.

Erwin devolvió su atención hasta el imponente animal, que respiraba más suavemente pero un se removía como si estuviera sufriendo. No sabía si en verdad podía controlar las tormentas, pero, de ser el caso, Erwin esperaba que pudiera hacer algo para evitar que el fuego consumiera su hogar.

—¿Es la primera vez que provocan un incendio tan grande? —preguntó Erwin con temor, pero no era el fuego lo que temía, sino las atrocidades que su especie era capaz de cometer en contra de aquellos animales.

—No lo es. En realidad, es bastante común —explicó—, provocan incendios para mantenernos alejados de sus bases, así pueden extenderse hacia el interior del bosque o por el borde del río y aumentar su territorio. Siempre han podido controlarlo, pero... solo espero que mi hermano esté bien.

Erwin se estremeció. Nunca antes se había detenido a pensar en las cosas que podría hacer su propia gente en contra de los animales con tal de dominar un pedazo de tierra; en realidad, le enfermaba pensar que él mismo había llegado a restarle importancia, después de todo, solo eran animales sin razonamiento. Había hecho falta ese tiempo "secuestrado" para que lograra comprender lo equivocado que estaba. No quería imaginar lo que harían en contra de las personas de las aldeas.

Los cachorros que habían rescatado caminaban a su alrededor con pasos torpes. Su corazón se encogió al mirarlos, tan pequeños e indefensos, ¿cómo podría alguien hacerles daño? Recién estaban aprendiendo a caminar, ni siquiera podían comer por su cuenta, pero ya habían experimentado la muerte de cerca.

—¿No es terrible? —Preguntó Isabel, adivinando sus pensamientos. —No llevan ni dos semanas en el mundo y ya lo han perdido todo. Ni siquiera habían visto a su madre, tendrán suerte si al menos recuerdan su aroma.

La tristeza en sus palabras era palpable. Erwin, que también había perdido a su madre siendo solo un niño, podía imaginar lo difícil que sería para ellos sobrevivir y, sin embargo, sabía que lo más probable era que no lo lograran. Aun si otras hembras los amamantaban, el comandante se preguntaba si llegarían a ser adultos. Si alguien les enseñaría a cazar, o al menos se preocuparía por ellos.

Pero ahí estaba Isabel, atrapándolos cuando estaban a punto de caerse, calmándolos cuando se agitaban por las columnas de humo, moviendo su cola para que los cachorros jugaran con ella o volteándolos sobre su lomo para lamer sus pancitas. Los limpiaba y los mantenía calientes, dormía con ellos, los despertaba cuando tenían pesadillas... Erwin sonrió, tal vez no estaban tan solos.

—No todo. Al menos te tienen a ti —comentó tratando de ser positivo—. Serías una excelente madre.

—Es solo que no puedo evitar verme reflejada en ellos —respondió la tigresa—, Farlan y yo perdimos a nuestras madres y hermanos cuando éramos apenas un poco más grandes que ellos —sus patas rodearon a uno de los pequeños, manteniéndolo firme hasta que pudo estar de pie por su cuenta—. Los invasores nos atacaron cerca del lago; nosotros también hubiéramos muerto, pero nuestro padre nos salvó. Él cuidó de nosotros hasta que pudimos valernos por nuestra cuenta.

—Lo siento —murmuró Erwin, por su gente, por su pérdida, por no haber podido evitarlo; de verdad lo sentía. Isabel no respondió, pero Erwin podía sentir el ambiente más relajado, como si ella hubiera estado esperando por esa disculpa durante demasiado tiempo.

Los pequeños tigres continuaron moviéndose de un lado a otro, inquietos, chocando algunas veces con Erwin pues aun no podían ver bien mientras Isabel hacía sonidos similares a una risa y les tomaba por la nuca para acercarlos de nuevo hacia ella. Al menos hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para jugar justo al lado del gran tigre blanco.

—Vuelvan aquí, debemos dejarlo descansar —los regañó Isabel, pero los cachorros estaban más preocupados por saltar la cola del tigre, estrellándose contra su cuerpo al caer para inmediatamente levantarse y volver a la "fila" que habían hecho para saltar otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que agotaran sus energías y, aunque Isabel los había llevado de vuelta a la cama, los cachorros habían terminado durmiendo junto al tigre blanco, que no parecía haberlos notado en todo ese tiempo.

—No hay forma de alejarlos, incluso ellos reconocen su presencia como algo reconfortante.

Erwin la miró con curiosidad por esas palabras, pero no tuvo que preguntar nada. A decir verdad, él mismo sentía una paz inexplicable que contrastaba con la preocupación que aun sentía por Levi. Era como si, en el fondo, estuviera seguro de que todo estaría bien.

Por desgracia, el descanso de los cachorros no duró mucho, pues el tigre abrió los ojos y comenzó a moverse con dificultad. El enorme animal se arrastraba por el suelo usando sus patas para impulsarse ya que aún no podían mantenerle en pie, y aunque Erwin llegó a temer que pudiera aplastar a los cachorros, estos se encontraban empujando al tigre, como si trataran de ayudarle a llegar a donde fuese que estuviera yendo.

Erwin e Isabel le seguían también. El comandante había tratado en vano de detenerlo, pero el animal no parecía escucharlo, así que había terminado por seguirlo de cerca, de ese modo al menos podía asegurarse de que no se hiciera daño. A medida que se internaban en el bosque, el camino se volvía cada vez más oscuro, hasta que Erwin no fue capaz de ver nada. Sabía que los tigres podían ver en la oscuridad, pero dudaba que fuera buena idea estar en penumbras estando en ese estado tan débil. Pero, antes de que pudiera expresar su preocupación, decenas de pequeñas luces se encendieron alumbrando el camino.

—Es asombroso —murmuró Erwin. A su alrededor, pequeñas bolas de fuego de distintos colores se elevaban algunos centímetros sobre el suelo. Algunas se encontraban entre las ramas de los arbustos, dando al lugar un toque místico, pero otras habían formado una línea recta a ambos lados del camino que el tigre estaba marcando, que al parecer terminaba en una pequeña laguna, la cual las llamas habían rodeado por completo como si se tratara de faroles.

—Son _guǐ-huǒ_ _*_ —comentó Isabel en voz baja—, los espíritus del bosque, de los animales, incluso de algunas personas; al morir, se convierten en llamas que guían a los demás y protegen el lugar.

El tigre blanco se arrastró hasta la laguna pese a los incontables intentos de Erwin por que volviera a descansar. Los cachorros, que habían estado empujándole, se habían detenido a poco más de un metro de la laguna; Isabel, mientras tanto, se había acercado solo un poco más, pero también se detuvo en seco, como si alguna barrera invisible le hubiera cerrado el paso. Erwin los imitó, deteniendo sus pasos mientras el felino continuaba en soledad el resto del camino hasta el agua. Entonces se sumergió.

Más que cualquier otra cosa, Erwin sentía miedo. Miedo de que sus heridas le impidieran mantenerse a flote y se ahogara; miedo de que hubiera ido tan lejos tan solo para morir. Pero también presentía que algo pasaría, pues no había forma de que los demás se quedaran mirando mientras el tigre blanco moría.

Ese "algo" que Erwin esperaba con ansias sin saberlo, no tardó en suceder. Desde el fondo de la laguna, una luz similar a la de la luna emergió con fuerza, cegándolo por un instante. Sus ojos, que recién se estaban adaptando a la oscuridad, se cerraron con fuerza como un reflejo para protegerse del intenso resplandor. Fueron apenas unos segundos, para cuando se disipó, el enorme tigre blanco había desaparecido por completo.

Pero la laguna no quedó vacía. Ahí, a la orilla, un hombre descansaba desnudo, con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo bajo el agua y el resto recostado sobre el borde. Algunos lirios de agua flotaban a su alrededor, enredándose en su largo cabello y provocando un elegante contraste entre el cabello oscuro y la blancura de las flores, que parecían querer competir con su pálida piel.

No necesitó acercarse para saber de quién se trataba, pero antes de darse cuenta, Erwin ya se encontraba rodeando la laguna para llegar a su lado.

* * *

 ***Fuegos fatuos.**

 **De verdad espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta vez ya tengo planeada toda la trama así me es más fácil escribir con regularidad, espero que no pasen tantos meses entre las actualizaciones. Estoy amando escribir esta historia, había planeado terminarla en tres o cuatro** **capítulos, pero lo más seguro es que sean por lo menos doce, ojalá la disfruten tanto como yo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	6. El nacimiento del guardián

**El nacimiento del guardián**

A pesar de la impresión inicial, Erwin sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. En el momento en que estuvo junto a Levi, sacó su cuerpo del agua con tanto cuidado como le fue posible y lo cubrió con su propia chaqueta a pesar de que tenía la sensación de que no debía tocar su pulcra piel con algo tan sucio. Haciendo a un lado ese pensamiento, tomó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y se abrió camino hacia el claro, ignorando el dolor punzante que se instalaba en sus propias heridas a causa del esfuerzo mientras sentía la sangre de Levi correr lentamente entre sus dedos. Isabel y los cachorros le seguían de cerca, podía escuchar sus pisadas sin necesidad de voltear, pero ninguno hizo nada por detenerlo.

Una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en el claro, después de que Erwin ayudara a recostarle en el que antes fuera su propio lecho, Isabel se apresuró a cubrir a Levi con algunas pieles. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que media decena de tigres se aproximaran a él para echarse a su alrededor. Erwin, quién no tenía muy claro lo que estaba pasando, de pronto comprendió, al recordar lo fría que había sentido su piel contra sus dedos, que no intentaban otra cosa que darle calor. En algún momento, entre todo el ajetreo, el comandante se había obligado a dejar de pensar; de otro modo, hubiera tenido que convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente había visto al enorme animal convertirse en humano.

En su intento por mantener su mente ocupada, se encontró buscando a los cachorros, pero verlos no ayudó mucho en realidad. Los cinco pequeños se encontraban hacinados detrás de Isabel, casi ocultos entre el espeso follaje de los arbustos.

—Todo está bien —aseguraba la tigresa—, no tienen por qué temerle a su padre.

Pero los animalitos se negaban a salir, de modo que, con una gentileza admirable, los tomó por la nuca uno por uno y los colocó entre sus patas delanteras, sosteniéndolos para evitar que volvieran a esconderse. En el momento en que tuvo a los cinco frente a ella, los empujó suavemente hasta que estuvieron a un costado de Levi. Erwin pensó que quizás obligarlos a acercarse a aquello que los asustaba no era una buena idea, sobre todo porque no hacía mucho habían perdido a su familia a manos de los hombres, pero pronto cambió de opinión pues, uno a uno, los pequeños olisqueaban a su "padre" para, inmediatamente, recostarse a su lado en total tranquilidad.

—Parece que al fin se calmaron —comentó Erwin.

—Así es, no hay forma de que no reconozcan su aroma —respondió Isabel, mirando a los cachorros con cierta nostalgia. Ahora, mucho tiempo después, aún podía recordar a la perfección la primera vez que ella y Farlan vieron a su padre con esa apariencia.

Fue poco tiempo después de que los llevara a vivir con él. Recién estaban aprendiendo a cazar y habían salido de su cueva para tratar de conseguir algunas presas para su padre, sin embargo, cuando volvieron a casa, cargando orgullosos una ardilla cada uno, se sorprendieron al encontrar a un hombre dentro. Ambos sabían que los humanos no tenían permitido estar en la montaña, mucho menos tan profundo en el bosque, pero sabían que, si había llegado tan lejos, era porque no estaba solo. Farlan e Isabel se habían puesto en guardia, justo como su padre les había enseñado, pero aquel hombre no se movía ni un poco y su expresión se mantenía tan tranquila que era como una burla al miedo que sentían. Sin embargo, en cuanto aquel hombre se aproximó a ellos con cautela, pudieron notar que olía exactamente igual a su padre.

Los pequeños se mantuvieron firmes por un momento, pero cuando los llamó por sus nombres y acercó una de sus manos a cada uno de ellos, sus caricias confirmaron sus sospechas. Su padre se había transformado en un hombre y, aunque al principio no habían estado muy cómodos con esa idea, Levi había sido muy paciente al explicarles la situación. No se había transformado antes para no asustarlos, pero lo cierto era que mantener su apariencia felina podía resultar agotador para el dios, sin mencionar que las manos humanas sin duda eran muy útiles. Les confió también que temía que los otros tigres lo odiaran si descubrían su forma humana, pero ellos lo convencieron de que eso era imposible y de presentarse ante ellos con esa apariencia. Cuando Levi estuvo ahí, delante de sus hijos, pudo verlos desconfiar; los tigres lo miraban con recelo, pero, uno a uno, se acercaron a él, lo reverenciaron y, finalmente, buscaron sus mimos. Después de todo, Levi era su padre.

—Entonces... ¿es verdad? —preguntó Erwin sacándola de sus recuerdos. —¿Es posible... que ese tigre sea Levi?

—¿Aún te quedan dudas?

Erwin rio, negado con la cabeza. En realidad, sí tenía muchas dudas, pero no sobre Levi convirtiéndose en un poderoso tigre blanco de gran tamaño, eso, al menos, lo tenía claro. Tanto como el hecho de que todo lo que había dicho sobre ser un dios debía ser verdad.

* * *

Aunque Levi había permanecido dormido durante otro día entero, tanto Erwin como Isabel podían ver que su recuperación avanzaba favorablemente. Algunas veces, el comandante lo observaba dormir mientras se maravillaba por la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro; pero otras, lo veía tan agitado que se preguntaba qué clase de pesadillas estaría reviviendo una y otra vez.

Isabel, quien sabía a la perfección qué era lo que Levi soñaba, le había dicho que Levi odiaba dormir, además de que no lo necesitaba, y que, aunque ella no soportaba la idea de verlo sufrir así, sabía que era la mejor forma de que se recuperara por completo de sus heridas. Prueba de ello era que al fin habían dejado de sangrar y que, aunque aún no ingería alimento, habían logrado al menos hacerle beber agua para mantenerlo hidratado.

—¿Siempre ha sido así? —le preguntó Erwin la mañana del cuarto día. Sus ojos se mantenían firmes sobre el cuerpo que descansaba entre pieles y tigres somnolientos. La respiración de Levi era tan suave, que Erwin pudo haber jurado que por momentos dejaba de respirar antes de ver su pecho subir nuevamente. También podía apreciar sus pestañas, tan oscuras como su cabello, brillando ante los primeros rayos del amanecer. _Hermoso_ , pensó Erwin, pero de inmediato se retractó al recordar su primer encuentro con el tigre blanco, cuyo blando pelaje inmaculado contrastaba con el negro cabello del hombre que ahora dormía ante él pero que brillaba con la misma singular belleza. _Majestuoso_ , esa era la palabra que buscaba.

—Es así desde que lo conozco —respondió Isabel, notando como el rubio miraba a su padre como si estuviera en trance, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él —. Pero mi madre y mi abuela solían contar historias asombrosas sobre él.

—¿Qué clase de historias?

—De todo tipo. Historias sobre cómo terminó la guerra entre humanos y animales, sobre cómo derrotó a un ejército él solo, sobre cómo los dioses lo adoptaron como su hijo más amado... pero hay una historia que siempre nos contaban la última noche del año. La historia sobre cómo nuestro padre se convirtió en un dios.

Erwin no respondió, pero su interés se encontraba ahora por completo atrapado por las palabras de Isabel. Sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad, expectantes ante la larga pausa que hizo; antes de que pudiera pedirle que le contara, ella comenzó con el relato.

—Hace cientos de años, Qin Shi Huang logró unificar a todos los reinos y formó el gran imperio que es ahora China. Se convirtió en el primer emperador de una nación que había vivido largas e incontables guerras y fundó la dinastía Quin.

»El Primer Emperador, como se hacía llamar, fue un hombre ambicioso y poderoso; fue esa misma ambición la que lo llevó a tener varias concubinas en palacio. Una de esas mujeres, su concubina de menor rango, dio a luz a un niño durante el invierno; el niño nació sano, pero ella no sobrevivió al parto. El Primer Emperador, que no podía permitir que otra de sus concubinas criara al niño, pero que tampoco tenía el corazón para dejarlo morir en la calle, decidió tomarlo como sirviente.

»Así, el hijo del Primer Emperador creció como un sirviente sin saber la verdad sobre su origen. Apenas aprendió a caminar, se encargó de cuidar de los animales que el Primer Emperador coleccionaba en los jardines del palacio. Siempre tuvo facilidad para tratar con ellos, desde las grullas hasta los pandas, pero se entendía especialmente bien con los felinos; lo mismo daba si eran gatos, tigres o panteras, el niño podía incluso dormir junto a ellos sin miedo a que "le arrancaran la cara de un mordisco" como decían los otros sirvientes.

»El Primer Emperador estaba impresionado con la valentía de su hijo, pero, cuando había decidido contarle la verdad para reconocerlo como su heredero, sus consejeros le advirtieron sobre los rumores que corrían entre las personas del palacio. Tanto los demás sirvientes como las concubinas coincidían en que aquel niño debía ser un demonio, y habían comenzado a exigir que fuera expulsado del palacio o, mejor aún, desterrado del imperio. El Primer Emperador, que no quería dejar morir a su hijo condenándolo al destierro, ordenó que fuera expulsado del palacio y llevado al pueblo con alguna familia acomodada, pero la guardia que lo escoltaba tenía otros planes. Presos del miedo que sentían por la inusual habilidad del niño, decidieron ponerle fin al "demonio". Lo llevaron a una montaña sagrada, esta misma montaña, ofrecieron su vida a los dioses, lo golpearon hasta romper cada uno de sus huesos y lo abandonaron mientras aun respiraba para que los tigres, a los que tanto amaba, se alimentaran con su carne.

»Pero los dioses, que habían observado todo el terrible acto, se apiadaron del niño. Dicen que las estrellas eran especialmente brillantes aquella noche, pero que estaban tan tristes que se caían del cielo. La luna cobijó al niño con su brillo hasta que exhaló su último aliento y, aunque cientos de tigres se habían reunido a su alrededor atraídos por el aroma de la sangre, ninguno se había atrevido a atacarlo, ni siquiera cuando su corazón se detuvo. El hijo del Primer Emperador murió esa noche, pero justo en el momento en que lo hizo, nació Bai Hu.

Erwin se había quedado sin palabras tras el relato; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras su mente recreaba una y otra vez la violenta escena, que en cualquier otro momento le habría hecho pensar que Isabel tenía una gran imaginación. Pero la historia era cierta, podía sentirlo en cada poro de su piel. Desde que despertó en aquel claro, aquel día que ahora parecía tan distante, no había hecho más que subestimar a Levi, llegando incluso a pensar que había perdido la razón, cuando el único insensato había sido él. Ahora no solo le debía la vida, también le debía una disculpa.

Luego del relato, Isabel había decidido dar tiempo al comandante para procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Seguida por los cachorros, se dirigió al río para que bebieran agua fresca y se distrajeran un poco, sabiendo que Erwin, como humano que era, necesitaría aceptar muchas cosas antes de poder creer en aquella historia que durante generaciones había sido compartida entre los suyos.

* * *

Con la luz de la mañana colándose entre las ramas de los árboles, el nuevo día marcó el comienzo de las actividades de la manada. Las noches en el bosque eran húmedas y frías, las mañanas, por el contrario, eran cálidas y acogedoras, de modo que los tigres que se habían mantenido agazapados alrededor de Levi comenzaban a dispersarse para evitar que el exceso de calor pudiera sofocarlo. Mientras la oscuridad de la noche permitía distinguir la intensidad del fuego y las enormes columnas de humo, la luz matutina daba la impresión de que todo estaría bien.

Erwin e Isabel tomaban turnos durante la noche para velar el sueño de Levi, pero, además, cuidar de los cachorros era una tarea agotadora, sin mencionar que ya habían pasado casi dos días desde que Farlan se había ido y aún no había vuelto. Al verla dormir tan plácidamente pese al sol que golpeaba su rostro con inclemencia y tras comprobar que los pequeños también seguían dormidos, Erwin decidió que podía resistir algunas horas más antes de despertarla para el último cambio de turno del día.

No había podido sacarse de la cabeza la historia que Isabel le había contado, en especial mientras observaba la expresión inquieta en el rostro de Levi. Había pasado la noche entera imaginando lo terrible que había sido y, al mismo tiempo, asombrándose por el misticismo que envolvía aquel relato. No podía ni quería imaginar cuánto había sufrido Levi antes de llegar a ser lo que era ahora; lo que aún seguía sufriendo, pues bastaba con ver el estado en que se encontraba desde hacía varias noches por culpa de sus "compañeros" para saber que estaba lejos de llevar una vida pacífica.

Antes de que sus pensamientos pudieran ir más lejos, la atención de Erwin fue capturada por los fríos ojos grises de Levi, que se cruzaron con los suyos por apenas unos segundos antes de que el hombre se librara de las pieles que lo cubrían en su intento por incorporarse.

—Espera, déjame ayudarte —pronunció con sorpresa, acercándose a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda y que pudiera ponerse de pie, sin tener tiempo siquiera de procesar que al fin había despertado.

Levi dudó por un momento en aceptar la ayuda del americano, pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, difícil de controlar, y aún conservaba el sopor en su mente causado por el exceso de sueño, por lo que tuvo que aceptar la mano que le ofrecía para levantarse. No había sido consciente del tiempo que había pasado hasta que, al ponerse de pie de forma tan repentina, un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él.

Para el comandante, el malestar de Levi no había pasado desapercibido. Sabía que recalcarlo no haría más que ofenderlo, así que, sin decir nada, colocó una mano en su espalda para sostenerlo mientras se estabilizaba y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que sintió que era seguro dejarlo estar de pie por su cuenta, pues tampoco deseaba ser importunarlo con su presencia.

—No seas tan impetuoso, si te mueves tan rápido tus heridas volverán a abrirse.

El comandante sabía que no tenía derecho a intentar frenarlo, incluso estuvo a punto de retractarse ante la mirada llena de furia del dios, pero también sabía que no podía permitir que arriesgara su vida a causa de un impulso. Sin embargo, él parecía no ser el único que pensaba de esa forma.

—Estoy bien —respondió Levi, recuperando ese porte elegante que le caracterizaba e irguiéndose con relativa facilidad—, ya descansé lo suficiente.

Erwin estaba seguro de que eso debía ser una mentira, sin embargo, decidió que lo mejor era no contrariarlo o podría provocar que se esforzara todavía más.

—Al menos déjame curar tus heridas —insistió, pero Levi dio un paso lejos de él antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar su piel.

—No hace falta.

El comandante estuvo a punto de insistir en que debía al menos revisar que no se hubieran abierto de nuevo, sin embargo, Levi fue más rápido y, antes de que pudiera preverlo, abrió la parte superior del _Zhongyi_ (1) que portaba, exponiendo su pecho ante él. En su piel pálida y tersa, no quedaba rastro alguno que delatara la gravedad de las heridas que había sufrido.

—Están curadas —susurró, incapaz de creer sus propias palabras.

—Te lo dije —respondió simplemente, apartando las manos del comandante y volviendo a vestirse.

—¡Padre! ¡Al fin despertaste!

Detrás de ellos, Isabel se levantó de un salto y se aproximó hasta donde Levi se encontraba, acercando su nariz al cuerpo del hombre y olisqueando en busca de cualquier rastro de sangre que pudiera indicar que algo no estaba bien. Pero lo estaba, aun si su cuerpo seguía débil, sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

—Isabel, necesito que me pongas al día, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo por culpa mía, ahora debemos detener este ataque.

Erwin e Isabel compartieron una mirada cargada de preocupación. Aun si era verdad que debían actuar pronto, el recuerdo de cómo habían encontrado a Levi al borde de la muerte les impedía pensar con claridad sin tener miedo de hiciera algo peligroso. Erwin, además, tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que solo esperaba que todo aquello acabara pronto, de modo que pudiera conversar un poco con Levi.

—Está bien, te contaré todo —aceptó, desviando su mirada hacia el lecho de pieles donde antes había estado descansando—, pero antes debes sentarte, necesitas recuperar tus energías...

Levi estuvo de acuerdo, mas antes de que accediera a volver a sentarse entre las pieles, un par de tigres se aproximaron a él, ofreciéndole con reverencia un Hanfu del color del oro con detalles negros y rojos, que el dios se colocó de forma casi ceremonial ante la maravillada mirada de Erwin. Levi prefirió sentarse sobre las raíces de un imponente cedro, pero Erwin estaba seguro de podría sentarse en el suelo y seguiría luciendo igual de magnífico. Levi, por otro lado, había pasado un momento complicado ignorando la mirada de Erwin; sus ojos fijos en su figura revivían recuerdos que no tenía ni tiempo ni ánimo de desenterrar.

* * *

El grupo de hombres que avanzaba por la montaña era numeroso. A simple vista, Farlan podía decir que se trata de al menos treinta o cuarenta de ellos, todos vestidos con uniforme militar, similar al que usaba Erwin, y portando armas en sus hombros. Aun si él y todo su grupo los atacaban por sorpresa, estaba seguro de que no tendrían oportunidad de vencerlos al ser superados en número de tal forma. Ahí, oculto entre los arbustos bajos y algunas pilas de hojas secas, el tigre se preguntó si en verdad podrían resistir el ataque.

Su mirada se alejó por un momento de los humanos y se posó en sus compañeros, siete tigres de gran tamaño y fuerza que, para entonces, lucían en extremo agotados, tanto física como mentalmente. Hacía ya algunos días que había comenzado el ataque y, aunque habían logrado controlar varios incendios, no parecían estar ni un poco cerca de terminar; era como si, cada vez que extinguían un fuego, comenzaran dos nuevos en otro lugar. Luego de pasar el día entero sofocando incendios de todos los tamaños y esquivando las lluvias de fuego de los hombres, Farlan había tomado la decisión de dejar los incendios y enfocarse en la causa de ellos. Al principio le había parecido buena idea ir contra ellos en una emboscada, sin embargo, al notar la cantidad de hombres a los se estaban enfrentando, su ánimo también decayó.

"Tenemos que detenerlos", pudo leer en la mirada de uno de sus hermanos, "antes de que lleguen a nuestro padre". Farlan cerró los ojos un momento, intentando enfocarse en la situación. Necesitaba un plan. Pronto.

Pero la realidad era que nada de lo que hicieran parecía ni remotamente una buena idea. Al final, confrontarlos de forma directa sería su única opción si querían evitar que el daño se propagara todavía más. Tras algunas órdenes, los tigres saltaron frente al contingente de humanos, cerrándoles el paso y gruñendo como amenaza. Trataron de rodearlos tanto como les fue posible, esperando que Farlan diera la orden de atacar, pero los hombres sonrieron de una forma que dejaba ver que ya esperaban ese ataque.

En ese momento, sin que nadie pudiera preverlo, una lluvia de fuego se desató contra ellos, provocando que ahora fueran ellos los que eran rodeados por las llamas, que formaban una barrera entre los tigres y los hombres, pero también los alejaban de la montaña; mientras los humanos se alejaban hacia el rio, Farlan se debatía entre seguirlos para evitar que escaparan o regresar al bosque para frenar el fuego. Cualquiera de las dos opciones que eligiera, se sentía como una derrota.

—De prisa, volvamos al bosque —ordenó Farlan. Los felinos atravesaron la pared de llamas antes de que pudiera atraparlos en su interior, sin embargo, aunque todos estaban con vida, no pudieron evitar recibir severas quemaduras en el proceso.

No tenían tiempo de tratar a los heridos, a causa de las hojas secas que se encontraban en el suelo y a la gran cantidad de llamas que los humanos habían lanzado, el incendio se propagó rápidamente tras ellos, como si se tratara de una bestia intentando alcanzarlos. Se había descontrolado de tal forma, que incluso los invasores habían tenido que correr para alejarse del fuego, dejando atrás a todos los que eran alcanzados por el fuego y atravesando el río a toda prisa, montando extraños transportes de madera que habían recuperado de entre algunas ramas y que les ayudaban a mantenerse a flote.

Ellos mismos iban tan rápido como sus ágiles patas se los permitían, pero no podían simplemente escapar como habían hecho los hombres. La montaña era el hogar de incontables animales de distintas especies, no podían simplemente dejarlos a su suerte sabiendo que no lograrían sobrevivir, eso era lo que los distinguía del enemigo.

—Sepárense, alerten a todos los animales que puedan y ayúdenlos a salir del fuego, lléven a todos al claro.

Antes de escapar, debían sacar a tantos como pudieran de aquel peligro. Su padre nunca lo perdonaría si se iba y los dejaban morir, sin embargo, Farlan se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de todo, si el fuego se extendía hacia el bosque, estaría condenando a todos a morir quemados; no había forma de escapar, si cruzaban el río, los hombres los estarían esperando para masacrarlos, pero, si se quedaban, el fuego haría el trabajo por ellos. El felino sacudió lejos aquellas ideas para disponerse a ayudar a cuantas creaturas encontrara a su paso, si de todas formas iban a morir, sería de forma digna.

Mientras tanto, a pesar de la distancia, Levi era capaz de ver notar las columnas de humo que iban cobrando intensidad en diversos puntos a su alrededor. Era consciente de que sería imposible para él transformarse en ese momento y, aunque su forma humana no fuera precisamente débil, sabía que si iba en su estado no sería de ninguna utilidad. Se había esforzado por disimular su malestar frente al americano y los otros tigres, pero no había podido evitar maldecir por lo bajo en varias ocasiones, cada vez que se veía obligado a admitir que no podía hacer nada por ayudar.

—Todo está bien, mi hermano está controlando el fuego —intentó tranquilizarlo Isabel, aun si ella misma no estaba segura de que así fuera.

Pero Levi no necesitaba presenciarlo directamente para saber la gravedad de la situación. Podía notar en el aire el aroma de los árboles quemados mucho más intenso cada vez, al igual que la angustia de sus hijos, que también podía sentir en su propio cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que los días que había pasado inconsciente habrían sido suficientes para que el fuego se extendiera por varias hectáreas, sin embargo, el daño era mucho menor del que esperaba, al menos hasta ese momento. Era como si hubieran estado encendiendo fuegos de forma controlada para atraerlos para luego lanzar un último ataque en su contra; de ser el caso, debía actuar con rapidez si deseaba proteger a sus hijos.

—Sólo necesito extinguir todos los fuegos —insistió el dios—, de lo contrario esto durará demasiado tiempo y todos estaremos exhaustos antes de la próxima luna. Isabel, cubre a los cachorros.

Erwin no comprendió del todo sus palabras, sin embargo, la mirada llena de preocupación de Isabel fue suficiente para hacerle saber que algo malo estaba sucediendo. La respuesta llegó con las primeras gotas de lluvia salpicando su rostro, una suave llovizna que pronto se convirtió en un aguacero. La lluvia duró apenas unos minutos, se detuvo tan rápido como había comenzado, no sin antes sofocar el incendio que se dirigía hacia ellos y empapar el suelo, de modo que fuera imposible encender un fuego de nuevo al menos por el resto del día. Por desgracia, el esfuerzo también había menguado sus fuerzas, provocando que Levi se tambaleara en el momento en que la lluvia cesó.

Erwin, quien estaba más cerca del dios, se paró con firmeza a su lado de modo que Levi pudiera apoyarse en él para recuperar el equilibrio, aunque, claro, ya esperaba que se alejara de inmediato.

Levi era demasiado orgulloso como para aceptar la ayuda de un americano, pero, aunque no dijera nada, agradecía que Erwin hubiera estado ahí en ese momento, de otro modo, estaba seguro de que hubiera terminado por caer al suelo y no podía permitirse mostrarse débil delante de sus hijos en un momento tan decisivo.

—Padre, tienes que descansar —señaló Isabel tras haber colocado a los cachorros entre algunas pieles para mantenerlos secos—, aunque tus heridas hayan sanado por completo, tu cuerpo necesita recuperar la fuerza.

—Ella tiene razón, Levi, no deberías exigirte tanto.

El comandante podía entender a la perfección cómo se sentía, pero él mismo había presenciado la gravedad de sus heridas y, pese a también haber atestiguado su asombrosa recuperación, no sabía si había heridas internas que pudieran volver a abrirse o si su cuerpo soportaría el enorme esfuerzo que estaba realizando. Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, temía por la vida del hombre que lo había salvado.

—No hay tiempo para descansar, debo unirme a ellos pronto. Este ataque fue muy diferente a todos los que habían venido ejecutando hasta ahora, esta vez no estaban tratando de expulsarnos de nuestras tierras, querían aniquilarnos.

—Farlan ya se está encargando de eso, confía en que él los traerá a todos de vuelta sanos y salvos.

Levi asintió, no era que no confiara en sus hijos o que pensara que Farlan era incapaz de controlar la situación, pero no había forma en que pudiera mantenerse tranquilo sabiendo que era su deber protegerlos y que los había dejado solos cuando más lo necesitaban. Si tan solo no hubiera perdido el control en aquel momento...

El dios dio por terminada la discusión, pero, aunque no lo expresara con palabras, la forma en que caminaba de un lado a otro delataba la ansiedad que le estaba consumiendo internamente.

* * *

La paciencia de Levi tenía un límite, uno bastante corto, y aunque Isabel había hecho hasta lo imposible por distraerlo e incluso los cachorros habían tratado de llamar su atención, lo único que habían conseguido era que se sentara de nuevo en las gruesas raíces del cedro luego de caminar ansioso durante varias horas y de ordenar que los tigres que habían permanecido a su lado como "escoltas" fueran a ayudar a los demás.

Luego de casi medio día, aun cuando la mayoría de los tigres que habían salido a ayudarlos había vuelto al claro, no había noticias de Farlan y su grupo, lo que estaba logrando que Erwin también comenzara a preocuparse. Algunos animales regresaban arrastrando presas de varios tamaños así que, animado por Isabel, el comandante tomó algunos trozos de lo que parecía haber sido una ardilla y encendió una pequeña fogata para asar la carne; una vez estuvo lista, se permitió un instante de duda antes de finalmente acercarse a donde se encontraba Levi.

—Toma, necesitas comer algo —comentó Erwin con tranquilidad, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole parte de la carne que había preparado. Si lo pensaba un poco, no estaba seguro de si prefería comerla cruda, pero era demasiado tarde para reparar en detalles como ese.

La mirada del dios estaba perdida en los lejanos arbustos de bayas que se asomaban varios metros dentro del bosque. El comandante no estaba seguro de si estaba bien que intentara iniciar una conversación en un momento como ese, pero de algún modo tenía que conseguir que Levi se relajara al menos un poco, de lo contrario, su negativa a comer o descansar terminaría por afectarle físicamente.

—Vamos, Levi, necesitas recuperar tus fuerzas si quieres ayudarlos.

Erwin sabía que quizás estaba siendo demasiado familiar con él, pero al parecer su argumento había sido suficiente para, al menos, atraer su atención, pues los ojos grises de hombre no tardaron en encontrarse con los suyos.

—Tienes razón —respondió el dios, estirando una mano hacia él—, dame eso.

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier otra cosa, Levi tomó la carne que había estado sosteniendo y la llevó directo a su boca, obligándose a comer. Erwin sonrió, después de todo, él mismo había estado preocupado por su estado hasta hacía un momento. El comandante se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo observaba comer, permitiéndole tener un momento de tranquilidad, pero, en cuanto hubo acabado, pudo notar la misma expresión sombría instalarse en su rostro nuevamente. Esta vez, sin embargo, el comandante no estaba dispuesto a permitir que las cosas continuaran de esa forma; si algo había aprendido en su tiempo en el ejército era la importancia de mantener la mente despejada ante las situaciones de riesgo, además, en su intento por distraer a Levi, podría conseguir la respuesta que necesitaba algo que le había estado intrigando desde hacía un par de días.

—En aquel momento, Levi, cuando me trajiste aquí, ¿sabías que era yo?

La pregunta de Erwin le tomó por sorpresa pues, hasta entonces, pensaba que era obvio. Y no era que no hubiera estado sorprendido en su momento por recibir ayuda de un extranjero, pero la realidad era que había sido por él y sus hombres que no se había liberado por su cuenta de aquella trampa. Siendo sincero, al notar que los humanos que se acercaban a él eran parte del ejército invasor, Levi había decidido usarse como señuelo para matarlos apenas los tuviera a su alcance; no hubiera dudado en llevar a cabo su plan de no ser porque Erwin se había acercado a ayudarlo en vez de atacarlo como esperaba. Francamente, sus acciones lo habían desconcertado.

—Sé que fuiste tú quien me ayudó a librarme de la trampa —respondió, manteniendo su semblante inexpresivo; era lo más cercano a un agradecimiento que estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle—, pero nunca pensé que me salvarías la vida.

Erwin, quien no esperaba aquello, no estaba seguro de cómo debía responder, sin mencionar que, ahora que creía por completo que estaba hablando con un dios, no estaba seguro de cómo debería tratarlo. ¿Como un padre, como hacían Isabel y Farlan? ¿O como un ser superior, como hacían los aldeanos? Al final, se decidió por seguir tratándolo como hasta entonces.

—Es lo menos que podía hacer, te has tomado muchas molestias por mi culpa. Te lo agradezco, Levi.

Levi tampoco esperaba que le agradeciera por haberlo ayudado, pero al menos estaba tranquilo. Finalmente había desaparecido de su pecho la sensación de que estaba en deuda con el americano, ahora no tendría que preocuparse por eso cuando cada uno tomara su camino, cosa que, si todo resultaba como esperaba, sería muy pronto.

—Ahora estamos a mano —comentó Levi, pero antes de que Erwin pudiera responder, el dios se puso de pie justo a tiempo para recibir a Farlan y su grupo, quienes volvían acompañados por docenas de animales de otras especies; ciervos, conejos, linces y panteras, todos se mezclaban en un único grupo de lo más diverso.

—Padre... —Farlan avanzó hasta Levi con lentitud, como si el solo hecho de caminar fuera demasiado pesado para él, y se inclinó con torpeza. —Lamento mucho no haber podido proteger nuestras tierras. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero se han vuelto más organizados. Sus armas son más fuertes que la última vez. Sé que no es excusa, pero...

Mientras Farlan se disculpaba por su falta, Isabel observaba la escena con inquietud, en silencio, pasando su mirada entre su padre y su hermano. Levi no tardó en notarlo y, ignorando a su hijo por un instante, le indicó a Isabel con un movimiento de su mano que estaba bien si se acercaba, después de todo, ella también había estado sumamente preocupada los últimos días.

—Estoy tan feliz de tenerte de vuelta —sollozó, interrumpiendo a su hermano y posando su cabeza junto a la suya, frotándose y uniendo sus narices de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No ves que intento disculparme? —Se quejó el tigre, mirando a Levi con vergüenza y agachando la mirada de inmediato pues no sentía correcto mirarlo a los ojos luego de haberle fallado, mientras Erwin ocultaba una sonrisa ante la escena, pues él mismo podía ver que el dios no tenía intenciones de reprocharle nada.

Levi, lejos de estar molesto, estaba más que aliviado por tenerlos a todos de regreso, heridos, pero con vida. El dios se acercó a sus hijos y posó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de cada uno de ellos. —Ya deberías saber que no pienso que fuera tu culpa.

Tras separarse, Isabel se encargó de lamer los cortes y quemaduras de Farlan con delicadeza. El resto de heridos fueron atendidos también mientras algunos tigres se encargaban de agrupar a los animales de otras especies que habían sido obligados a desplazarse en un extremo del claro y a los tigres al otro. Erwin observaba la escena con fascinación. Depredadores y presas se hallaban coexistiendo en un espacio reducido, pero no se atacaban ni perseguían. Incluso los animales más pequeños como las ardillas y los conejos, que usualmente les servían de alimento, parecían tranquilos pese a estar rodeados de carnívoros.

—No somos enemigos —comentó Levi como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos—, no los matamos por gusto, cazamos animales para comer, así como ellos se alimentan de plantas o animales más pequeños. Es el orden natural de las cosas.

—Es asombroso —respondió, comprendiendo que había muchas cosas del mundo que desconocía por completo.

Levi pareció satisfecho con su respuesta, pero, aunque hubiera querido continuar esa conversación un poco más, había cosas urgentes que requerían su atención. Así, cuando cada animal estuvo ubicado con los otros de su especie, Levi se acercó a ellos, elevando una de sus manos para pedir silencio y aguardando un instante mientras las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigían hacia él.

—Lo que pasó en estos días no volverá a suceder. Mejoraron su organización y lograron tomarnos por sorpresa. Perdimos un amplio territorio a causa del fuego. Muchos perdieron su hogar, a su familia, pero esto es solo el comienzo. ¡Lucharemos hasta que no quede una sola gota de sangre en nuestros cuerpos! Los invasores no volverán a celebrar otra victoria. Protegeremos esta montaña y a todo el imperio.

Estruendosos rugidos llenaron el silencio del bosque; incluso los animales más pequeños dejaban ver su entusiasmo. Ancianos y cachorros se unieron al clamor sabiendo que sus pérdidas, lejos de ser en vano, se convertirían en la voluntad que guiaría a los suyos a recuperar la paz que les había sido arrebatada.

Levi, visiblemente agotado, reunió todas sus fuerzas para transformarse una vez más. Delante de todos sus hijos y de los animales de otras especies que habían acudido para unirse a su lucha, el enorme tigre blanco emitió un potente rugido que opacó a todos los demás, siendo seguido por un solemne silencio. Todos y cada uno de los animales que lo rodeaban se inclinaron ante él, ofreciendo sus vidas por su causa sin distinción de presas o depredadores. Todos compartían un único objetivo.

La piel de Erwin se erizó por la emoción del momento. Las palabras de Levi retumbaban en su mente como una promesa llena de esperanza. Pero él deseaba más que ser un espectador y, aunque ya antes había sido rechazado, se acercó al tigre de mayor tamaño con toda la firmeza que había logrado reunir.

—Por favor, Levi —pidió el comandante ante la expectante mirada de cientos de animales—, déjame luchar a tu lado. Permíteme vengar la muerte de mis hombres y la traición de la que fuimos objeto.

El tigre blanco pareció ignorarlo por largos segundos, pero Erwin no iba a darse por vencido. Necesitaba tomar parte en la batalla que vendría, no solo por sus hombres, también por Levi; se sentía en deuda con él y sabía que, si no podía traerle la victoria, podía al menos convertirse en su escudo.

—Está bien —respondió Levi finalmente, aun en su forma animal—, pero no esperes que nadie te proteja durante la batalla. Serás el único responsable por tu muerte.

Farlan miró a su padre con sorpresa sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. Era la primera vez que permitía a un humano llegar tan lejos y, aunque el rubio no le desagradaba del todo, no podía negar que estaba preocupado. Intentaba en vano convencerse de que le preocupaba que Erwin se convirtiera en un estorbo en momentos cruciales, pero la realidad era que su preocupación se debía al afecto que muchos de sus hermanos habían llegado a sentir por el humano y lo que podría pasar si perdía la vida en el enfrentamiento. Y sí, sabía que entre esos _muchos_ también se encontraba su padre.

Erwin, por otro lado, asintió entusiasmado, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa que hizo al dios desviar la mirada. Levi le había aceptado en sus fuerzas, ahora se aseguraría de no decepcionarlo. Luego de que Levi se alejara para planear con algunos tigres cómo reubicar a los animales que habían perdido sus hogares a causa del fuego, Isabel se acercó a Erwin, golpeando su costado con su enorme cabeza.

—Los dioses lo convirtieron en un guardián para ser venerado, pero él se convirtió en un padre para protegernos.

Con el corazón henchido de admiración, Erwin comprendió el sentimiento que todos esos animales compartían y, como ellos, encontró la motivación que necesitaba para enfrentar a su pueblo y vengar a sus hombres, pero, ¿realmente tendría el valor de enfrentar a los que hasta entonces había considerado sus amigos?

* * *

 **(1) La vestimenta tradicional de China tiene varias capas de ropa. La primera suele denominarse Zhongyi, y es una ropa interior blanca de algodón o seda. La segunda capa es la principal, el Hanfu. Luego existe otra capa opcional llamada Zhaoshan, que queda abierta.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera. Recién está comenzando la acción antes de la guerra. No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les pareció el capítulo, me hace muy feliz conocer sus opiniones.**


	7. La soledad del dios

**La soledad del dios**

A petición de Isabel, Levi permaneció en el claro por otro día completo a pesar de que se sentía completamente recuperado. Las últimas noches no había sido capaz de ayudar en nada, por lo que esa mañana, al menos, se había encargado de recorrer los asentamientos de los animales que habían perdido sus hogares a causa del fuego, para asegurarse de que tuvieran lo necesario para subsistir.

—¿Esto es lo que hacías todas las noches? Me refiero a salir con esa forma —preguntó Erwin en el momento en que el tigre blanco aparecía entre la maleza.

Levi no sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión con tanta tranquilidad, pero no tenía ninguna razón para negarlo. —Sí. En realidad, acostumbro pasar más tiempo con esta forma, pero no podía atender tus heridas así.

Erwin desvió la mirada en cuanto notó que estaba a punto de transformarse, mirando hacia el suelo durante todo el tiempo que le tomó vestirse una vez convertido en hombre, como si hubiera descubierto algún secreto oculto entre las rocas y el pasto. A Levi no le importaba si su cuerpo desnudo incomodaba a su ahora invitado, pero odiaba hablar con alguien que parecía estar prestándole más atención al suelo.

—¿Duele? —Preguntó el rubio, curioso, devolviendo la mirada hacia el otro hombre. Levi le indicó que se acercará; pronto, estuvieron sentados lado a lado sobre algunas pieles.

—Ahora ya no —respondió—. Pasé tanto tiempo siendo un tigre, que cuando al fin pude cambiar de forma ni siquiera podía mantenerme en pie. Al principio era agotador, pero aprendí a sacarle provecho. El cuerpo humano es útil, pero es demasiado frágil.

—Antes no había podido decírtelo, Levi, pero quiero disculparme contigo. —El dios lo miró en silencio, sin entender por qué era que quería disculparse, pero Erwin continuó sin darle oportunidad de preguntar. —Antes, llegué a pensar que estabas inventando todo... ya sabes, todo esto de hablar con los animales, ser un dios, pero ahora... nunca pensé ver nada semejante.

—Hay cosas que deberían ser desconocidas para los mortales —respondió restándole importancia, aunque en cierta forma le tranquilizaba el que Erwin por fin lo hubiera aceptado.

El rubio quiso responder a eso pidiéndole que le hablara más sobre él y esa realidad en la que ahora estaba viviendo, pero un repentino golpe en una de sus piernas reclamó toda su atención. Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada hasta detrás de la pierna derecha de Erwin, donde dos cachorros se levantaban tambaleantes tras haberse estrellado contra él a toda velocidad.

—Armin, Eren, ¡vuelvan aquí!

Isabel y Farlan atravesaron de un salto los arbustos por donde, suponían, habían llegado los cachorros, deteniéndose ante la inusual escena. Aunque no era raro ver a su padre y al americano juntos, verlos charlando cómodamente, lado a lado, sí era un suceso inesperado.

Los cachorros retomaron el juego tan pronto como dejaron de tambalearse, obviando el hecho de que sus "perseguidores" seguían pasmados junto a los arbustos, mirándose el uno al otro sin saber qué debían hacer o decir.

—Eligieron lindos nombres para ellos —comentó Erwin dirigiéndose a Levi como si nunca hubieran sido interrumpidos.

—No fue ella quien los eligió, su madre lo hizo. Aunque son muy pequeños, recuerdan que ella los llamaba así.

—No recuerdo haberlo escuchado antes —respondió, pero se retractó de inmediato—. No, es verdad, fui yo quien pensó que todos los tigres hablaban la lengua de los humanos. Es asombroso, Levi, que puedas entenderlos a todos.

El dios dejó escapar una sonrisa tan pequeña que casi pasó desapercibida para el comandante. —Es el deber de un padre entender a sus hijos.

Los cachorros, entre empujones y saltos, volvieron a tropezar con ellos, aunque, esta vez, se detuvieron de inmediato al notar que habían chocado contra Levi. Los dos pequeños felinos se apartaron un poco y se inclinaron torpemente ante su padre, provocando que Isabel volviera a la realidad y se acercara a ellos con la intención de disculparse por la interrupción.

Pero, con un gesto de su mano, Levi les indicó que se acercaran a él. Los cachorros obedecieron dudosos, pero en cuanto sintieron las caricias de su padre en sus cabecitas, se relajaron hasta el punto de subirse a su regazo y recostarse allí.

—Lo sentimos mucho, padre, estaban jugando con nosotros, pero salieron corriendo hacia el bosque —se disculpó Isabel finalmente, acercándose para coger a los pequeños con su hocico, pero se detuvo al notar que su padre retomaba las caricias hasta hacerlos caer dormidos.

—Está bien mientras no se acerquen demasiado al rio.

Farlan, seguido por el resto de los pequeños, se acercó a los otros, moviendo la cabeza hacia ellos a modo de saludo. Los otros tres cachorros se unieron a sus hermanos ante la avergonzada mirada de los mayores. Isabel, convencida de que a su padre no le molestaría tenerlos consigo por un rato, se dejó caer a la sombra de un roble, agotada por la labor de cuidar de los pequeños a tiempo completo.

—Mira eso, debe ser lindo ser tan pequeño —se quejó el tigre, recostándose junto a su hermana sin perder de vista a las cinco bolas de pelo que dormían plácidamente.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso —se burló Isabel—, nosotros ya somos demasiado grandes para dormir así. Además, no queremos aplastar a nuestro padre.

Levi, que había escuchado toda la conversación, envió una suave brisa hacia ellos, tal como lo hacía cuando eran pequeños y regresaban cansados tras otro intento por aprender a cazar. Farlan y su hermana cerraron los ojos para disfrutar esa "caricia" de su padre, que había sido suficiente para que se olvidaran por un momento de la difícil situación que estaban viviendo.

—¿Cómo se llaman los otros? —Preguntó Erwin con genuino interés, tomándose el atrevimiento de imitar al dios para acariciar a los cachorros que dormían en su regazo.

—Este es Jean —respondió señalando a uno de los cachorros más grandes, para luego señalar a los dos que dormían más pegados a su cuerpo—, estas son Mikasa y Sasha. A Eren y Armin ya los conoces.

Erwin rio avergonzado, pues aun si ahora sabía el nombre de los cachorros estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de distinguir quién era quién.

—Por cierto, padre, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte —comentó Farlan, lamentando tener que arruinar el ambiente—. Estoy preocupado por lo que pasó antes, con los invasores.

Farlan le habló sobre las antorchas y la lluvia de fuego que les había tomado por sorpresa, clavando su intensa mirada en Erwin como si buscara algún signo en él que pudiera delatarlo. Algo que le dijera que él había sido parte de aquel ataque. Levi, por otro lado, le habló sobre las extrañas armas que habían usado en su contra, recordando el intenso dolor que había experimentado antes de perder la consciencia.

—Son armas de pólvora —los interrumpió Erwin, ganándose un gruñido por parte del tigre, aunque no esperó su permiso para continuar—. Se usan para cazar animales, pero son aún más mortales si se usan contra otras personas. Los llamamos rifles.

Ambos, Levi y Farlan, compartieron una mirada cómplice. Eran conscientes de que podría estar mintiendo para favorecer a su gente, pero también sabían que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Háblame de esos rifles —ordenó Levi—. También de sus otras armas, incluso si no te parecen importantes. Quiero saberlo todo.

Erwin, a sabiendas de que les daría la ventaja, les explicó con detalle el funcionamiento de todas las armas que había usado en el ejército, desde las flechas bañadas en alcohol hasta los cañones que seguían a prueba. Les explicó de cuáles deberían cuidarse y la forma en que eran entrenados para atacar. Les habló también del tiempo que les tomaba volver a cargar pólvora para disparar otra vez y de cómo mojada dejaba de servir. Hasta los detalles más simples, que para él eran nimiedades, podrían darle la victoria a Levi, y eso era lo que más deseaba.

Juntos, planearon una forma de acercarse a ellos sin ser descubiertos y de inmovilizarlos con la menor cantidad de bajas posibles. Erwin les explicó la formación que solían usar durante sus ataques y Farlan confirmó sus palabras según lo que había visto esos últimos años. Para sorpresa de Erwin, Levi había resultado ser un excelente estratega; no tardó en notar las fallas en la formación de los americanos y fue todavía más rápido encontrando puntos ciegos desde donde podrían efectuar un ataque sorpresa, anticipándose incluso a un posible contraataque de su parte.

El rubio se dio cuenta entonces de algo que había estado ignorando, tal vez deliberadamente: Levi era superior a él en todos los sentidos. De pronto, esa cercanía que habían tenido antes se sintió incorrecta y, a medida que avanzaba la conversación, se dirigía de forma cada vez más formal a él. El súbito cambio no pasó desapercibido para Levi, quien, aunque no dijo nada para no distraer la atención de lo que estaban haciendo, no tardó en hacérselo notar una vez que Farlan se retiró para su última guardia del día.

—Si sigues con esto, voy a dejar que te conviertan en la cena. No hace falta que te comportes como los aldeanos, estoy cansado de las alabanzas.

—Lo lamento, no me di cuenta —se excusó el comandante, aunque lejos de sentirse apenado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al saber que se había equivocado.

Erwin sabía que Levi estaba solo en aquella montaña y, por primera vez, deseo poder preguntarle si esa soledad había cedido, aunque fuera un poco, desde su llegada a ese bosque. Ser un dios debía ser solitario, no era un tigre por completo, pero tampoco encajaba entre los humanos. Pero, tal vez, él podría ofrecerle también su amistad. Tal vez un simple humano como él no era digno, pero si a Levi no le molestaba, quería tratarlo como su igual; quería serle útil, pelear a su lado, compartir sus ideales... Erwin se sorprendió a sí mismo deseando entregarle su vida para que hiciera en ella su voluntad.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó por unos minutos, pero aun cuando estaban cómodos en aquel momento, un suspiro llenó el ambiente al mismo tiempo que Erwin sentía un repentino peso posarse sobre sus piernas.

—No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo aquí —se quejó el dios, levantándose y entregándole los cachorros que aun descansaban en su regazo.

Erwin los sostuvo como pudo para evitar que se cayeran, pero el repentino movimiento había sido suficiente para despertarlos y no tardaron en saltar hacia el suelo, corriendo lejos de ellos hasta perderse entre los arbustos.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

El rubio se puso de pie, listo para salir corriendo tras ellos antes de que se alejaran demasiado, pero Levi lo detuvo posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

—No hace falta, al menos por ahora, no hay peligro.

Levi pudo sentir su cuerpo relajarse, pero también podía ver en sus ojos que no estaba del todo seguro de sus palabras. Era de esperarse, después de todo, el americano no podía oler que no había humanos en la montaña, ni sentir las tranquilas vibraciones del suelo que producían al jugar, justo al otro lado de las hojas por donde los había visto alejarse.

—Hay algunas panteras ahí, cuidarán bien de ellos —agregó, intentando convencerlo de que todo estaba bien y logrando que sus facciones se relajan, aunque aquello sólo duró un instante.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

A pesar de su pregunta, Erwin sabía perfectamente que Levi estaba planeando salir a vigilar como de costumbre; pudo comprobarlo cuando, ante sus ojos, sin haberse molestado en responder, Levi se convirtió en aquel enorme tigre que a Erwin seguía pareciéndole majestuoso.

—Volveré en un par de horas, hay algo que tengo que ver —anunció, pero, obedeciendo a un impulso, el tigre le indicó que lo siguiera—. Ven conmigo, pero no te atrases.

Erwin, entonces, caminó detrás de él en la oscuridad. Había sido complicado seguirle el paso, sobre todo porque ni sus ojos ni sus pies estaban adecuados al entorno, sin embargo, a medida que avanzaban, podía notar que la oscuridad se volvía menos intensa. Pronto, la luz de la luna se colaba lo suficiente para permitirle ver el lugar donde pisaba.

Caminaron poco más de cinco kilómetros en silencio, el camino volviéndose cada vez más inclinado, hasta que los árboles que los rodeaban desaparecieron casi por completo, permitiendo que Erwin admirara el firmamento lleno de estrellas por primera vez en días. Levi continuó caminando unos cuantos metros más, hacia lo que bien podría haber sido el fin del mundo, pues ante ellos el paisaje desaparecía en la ladera de la montaña.

El tigre blanco se detuvo justo en el borde. Erwin, por otro lado, se quedó unos pasos más atrás, seguro de que aquel paisaje atraparía tanto su atención que, si se acercaba al borde, indudablemente terminaría cayendo.

Levi, aún convertido en tigre, se echó en aquel lugar, concediéndole un momento para admirar la belleza del singular paisaje antes de indicarle que se sentara a su lado. Erwin obedeció, pero, entonces, su vista se desplazó desde el infinito horizonte plagado de estrellas hasta las faldas de la montaña, allí, donde lo árido del paisaje hacía imposible creer que se trataba del mismo bosque de árboles gigantes.

— ¿Cómo podría alguien querer deshacerse de esto? —preguntó el tigre a la nada, su dolor impreso en cada palabra.

Erwin calló, porque él mismo no había sido capaz de comprender la magnitud del daño que sus antiguos compañeros habían causado hasta que pudo ver la extensión de terreno que había sido calcinada.

Decenas de hectáreas de oscura devastación. Allí, donde otrora abundara la vida y el verde follaje cubriera cada centímetro de suelo, ya no quedaba nada más que tierra estéril. Sin árboles interponiéndose, Erwin podía percibir un leve aroma a madera ardiendo que prevalecía en el ambiente. Todavía podía ver algunos destellos anaranjados donde las llamas continuaban encendidas. Si prestaba atención, al menos en las zonas más cercanas, todavía podía ver algunos animales alejándose del que fuera su hogar.

—Aún no termina —susurró más para sí mismo, pero la enorme cabeza del animal se movió arriba y abajo dándole la razón.

—El fuego no tardará en extinguirse en el bosque, pero se quedará por siempre en los recuerdos de los supervivientes —respondió Levi, pero, antes de que pudiera suspirar aliviado, sus palabras le mostraron otra realidad en la que no había pensado—. No solo hace falta reubicar a los que perdieron su hogar; hay que atender a los heridos; reunir a las familias que fueron separadas durante la evacuación, al menos los afortunados que aun tengan a alguien con quién reunirse, muchos, tendrán que llorar a sus muertos.

—Lo entiendo a la perfección.

Erwin, quien conocía los horrores de la guerra, jamás pensó que podría comparar los enfrentamientos en el campo de batalla con el resultado de un incendio; aquello, sin embargo, había sido un ataque directo. Tampoco esperaba sentirse tan frustrado por no haber sido de ayuda.

Como si la mezcla de sentimientos que amenazaban con asfixiarlo no fuera suficiente, Erwin tuvo que sumar una fuerte admiración hacia Levi a su creciente lista de emociones; no solo eso, también descubrió con sorpresa que aquella admiración había crecido tanto esos últimos días que ya no sabía cómo llamarle. Levi, sin embargo, debía conocer el nombre de aquellos sentimientos que crecían en su interior, y esa parecía una buena oportunidad para preguntarle.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, el animal se levantó tan rápido que, de haber sido alguien más, hubiera caído por el precipicio. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus zarpas, listas para el ataque, mas Erwin no era capaz de encontrar el origen de su estado. Se puso de pie imitando a su acompañante, prestando atención al lugar donde Levi dirigía su mirada, pero lo único que podía ver era arbustos y árboles de poca altura.

Aun con los ojos de un depredador, Levi tampoco veía más que él. Había escuchado pasos acercándose con tal sigilo que, de haber estado distraído, los hubiera obviado, incluso había notado el característico aroma de los humanos un poco antes; pero a pesar de saber que se trataba de tres hombres, armados y asustados, no podía adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones ni por dónde atacarían primero. Tan pronto como se incorporó pudo sentir sus miradas; el dios provocó una suave brisa para agitar un poco las ramas y descubrir su ubicación, pero aquello no fue de mucha ayuda.

El enorme felino se agazapó, adoptando una pose de acecho, mientras internamente se debatía entre convocar un viento más intenso y esperar a que los humanos hicieran el primer movimiento. Se decidió por la segunda opción, pues, aunque una fuerte ráfaga sería una excelente distracción, estaban tan cerca del borde que podría hacer caer a Erwin en el proceso.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el comandante fuera capaz de escucharlos también, aunque no podía identificar de cuántos se trataba. Erwin dio un paso adelante, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle para defenderse, aunque a su alrededor no había más que ramas delgadas y frágiles. En el preciso instante en que los hombres salieron de entre los arbustos, Levi se colocó frente a Erwin de forma instintiva, cubriéndolo con su enorme cuerpo.

Un segundo después, tres rifles apuntaban directamente a la cabeza del tigre blanco, que avanzaba con lentitud hacia ellos. Estaban nerviosos, podía olerlo desde su posición; en el momento en que los ojos de aquellos hombres se cruzaron con los de Erwin, Levi supo que los había reconocido.

—¡Comandante! ¡Está vivo! —Gritó uno de ellos, provocando un gruñido amenazador de parte del felino.

Erwin estaba perplejo, seguro de que al fin había perdido la razón. Ante él, Mike, Nile y Moblit no sólo estaban con vida, sino que lucían completamente recuperados. Cuando Levi dijo que no había nadie más con él cuando lo encontró, nunca pensó que pudiera significar que habían logrado salir de allí con vida. Por desgracia, aquel no era el momento adecuado para averiguar cómo había sido posible.

—Erwin —le llamó Nile, afianzando el agarre sobre su arma—, aléjate lentamente, nosotros te cubriremos. Y tú —añadió dirigiéndose a Levi—, sabemos quién eres en realidad, quédate quieto o voy a volarte la cabeza.

Aunque no podía evitar sentirse feliz por verlos con vida, Erwin tuvo que contener su emoción mientras trataba de calmar las cosas, pues podía ver que tanto Levi como sus compañeros estaban dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

—Bajen sus armas —ordenó Erwin, tan firme como le era posible en tan inesperada situación, mas ninguno se atrevió a obedecer.

—Está bien, no tienes que proteger a ese monstruo. No importa lo que hagas o lo que te haya dicho, te matará en el momento en que dejes de serle útil.

Erwin estaba confundido. Aunque parecían conocer la identidad del dios, estaban convencidos de que Levi planeaba matarlo; debía aclarar esa confusión cuanto antes. Alrededor de ellos, de todas direcciones, decenas de pares de ojos brillaban entre la oscuridad del follaje como si se tratara de estrellas. Lentamente, un gran número de tigres emergieron del bosque rodeando a los humanos, quienes, al verse superados en número, tuvieron que dejar de apuntar sus armas hacia el tigre de mayor tamaño para, en su lugar, apuntar a los que se encontraban más cerca. Un feroz gruñido abandonó las fauces de Levi y Erwin supo que todo acabaría en un instante.

Levi podía ver el miedo oculto detrás de sus armas, disfrazado de determinación. No necesitaba esforzarse mucho para notar que incluso el aroma de su sudor delataba el temor que sentían, tampoco para notar el casi imperceptible temblor de sus manos o la velocidad con que su sangre corría por sus venas. Aun si él no les ordenaba atacar, aun si volvía a gruñir para detenerlos, pronto sería imposible para los depredadores resistirse a semejantes presas. Estaban rogando por su propia muerte y ni siquiera él mismo sería capaz de evitarla.

—Tienen que detenerse, ¡esto es un error! —Gritó el comandante, dirigiéndose a ambos bandos por igual.

Las dilatadas pupilas de los felinos y sus zarpas curvadas eran el mejor augurio de la masacre que se acercaba, pero aun si sus compañeros habían provocado aquello, no estaba dispuesto a verlos morir ante sus ojos una vez más. En un súbito ataque de valentía, se interpuso entre Levi y las armas que de nuevo habían vuelto a tomarlo por objetivo, como si esperaran que aquello hiciera desistir a los animales.

—¿Qué haces, Erwin? —Fue el turno de Mike de cuestionarse la salud mental del comandante.

Harto de esa situación, Levi decidió que debía detenerlos rápido si no quería cargar con el peso de más muertes innecesarias, aun si eso significaba revelar su identidad que, por lo visto, no era del todo desconocida para ellos. Sabía que su cuerpo animal era más fuerte y ágil, sin embargo, delante de ellos, Levi se transformó.

Sabían que aquello podía suceder. Estaban preparados para ver a un animal convertirse en humano. Pero estar preparado y vivirlo de verdad eran cosas muy diferentes. El hombre que avanzaba hacia ellos, desnudo y aparentemente indefenso, se movía con tal elegancia que era difícil creer que estuviera planeando atacarlos.

—Les ordené que se detuvieran —dijo, aunque sus palabras no estaban dirigidas a los hombres. El largo cabello oscuro del dios se agitó suavemente con el viento, había provocado una corriente tan suave y cálida, que incluso Erwin y sus compañeros podían sentirla como una caricia en el rostro. Los felinos se relajaron de inmediato, echándose uno a uno ante la atónita mirada de los humanos como si se tratara de simples gatos gigantes.

—Ustedes también —agregó Erwin con autoridad, pues sus armas aun apuntaban hacia Levi—. No volveré a repetirlo, podrían ser degradados por desobedecer las órdenes de su superior.

Aun en contra de su voluntad, en medio de la confusión, los soldados obedecieron y Erwin finalmente se permitió relajarse, al menos por un instante, pues sabía que aquello no había terminado.

—No sé cómo lo supieron, pero no puedo dejarlos vivir ahora que conocen mi secreto.

Los ojos grises del dios brillaban de un modo que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera parecido mágico, pero que en ese preciso instante le provocaba escalofríos. Erwin quería confiar en que Levi no los mataría sin una buena razón, pero también tenía que admitir que el hecho de ser soldados norteamericanos, los mismos que habían causado tanto daño a la montaña, debía ser razón suficiente.

—Todos debemos calmarnos, esto es un malentendido.

El comandante no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera una buena idea, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Levi parecía estar dispuesto a esperar; sus hombres, aunque algo reacios, aflojaron el agarre que mantenían en sus armas, cosa que los tigres aprovecharon para quitárselas ignorando sus quejas. El dios miró a Erwin por un segundo y asintió, otorgándole su consentimiento para acercarse a ellos ahora que estaban desarmados.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo —confesó, atrayendo a cada uno de ellos a un emotivo abrazo, sin molestarse en ocultar la emoción de verlos con vida.

—Francamente, creímos que estabas muerto —respondió Nile, compartiendo su emoción.

Isabel, que había estado observando todo desde una distancia segura, se aproximó a su padre para entregarle una túnica dorada y que pudiera cubrir su cuerpo. Fue hasta ese momento, mientras Levi se vestía con quizás demasiada calma, que Erwin y sus hombres fueron conscientes de su desnudez, que, aunque no era algo que los escandalizara, no dejaba de incomodarlos. Mientras los humanos bajaban la mirada al suelo, la tigresa reía internamente por aquella escena.

«Ha pasado tanto tiempo con los tigres, que ya olvidó lo conservadores que son los humanos», bromeó al llegar al lado de su hermano. «Aunque, con un aspecto tan magnífico sería una pena no presumirlo con dignidad.»

«Tonta, no es momento para bromas.»

—Tráiganlos —ordenó Levi una vez que estuvo vestido y tras haber recogido su cabello.

Custodiados cada uno por un par de tigres, los soldados fueron guiados hacia el interior del bosque. Caminaron en total oscuridad por cerca de un kilómetro, en un pesado silencio, compartiendo algunas miradas mientras intentaban entender el comportamiento de su superior, quien caminaba lado a lado con el dios como si se conocieran desde siempre. Además, la silenciosa oscuridad les había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar, llenándose de más preguntas qué respuestas. Acababan de ver a un tigre convertirse en humano, un humano que vestía el color reservado para el emperador. Aquello por si solo era suficiente para mantener sus nervios a flor de piel.

Una vez que los animales los hicieron detenerse, bastante lejos del río que habían usado como guía para entrar al bosque, los americanos se agruparon por instinto, buscando protegerse de cualquier ataque que pudieran estar planeando en su contra. Su comandante aun acompañaba al líder de las bestias y, juntos, se aproximaban sin prisa hacia ellos. Levi se detuvo varios metros lejos de ellos, observándolos en silencio con una expresión indescifrable, antes de desviar su atención hacia uno de los tigres de mayor tamaño. Erwin, por el contrario, avanzó hasta estar frente a ellos sin molestarse en reprimir el entusiasmo que le provocaba verlos una vez más.

—¿Cómo fue que sobrevivieron? ¿Cómo me encontraron? —preguntó el comandante, con demasiadas dudas que ansiaba resolver.

—Una anciana nos ayudó —respondió Mike.

—Una anciana y su nieta que pasaban por ahí en una carreta. Nos llevó a su casa en la aldea que acabábamos de visitar, atendió nuestras heridas y nos habló sobre... él —agregó Moblit, mirando a Levi con temor.

—Ya veo… no recuerdo mucho de ese momento, pero estaba seguro de que los había visto morir.

—La nieta de la mujer nos dijo que intentaron soltarte también —mencionó Nile—, pero escucharon a esos sujetos disparando cerca de allí y no tuvieron más opción que dejarte atrás. También nos dijo que regresó esa misma noche, pero no pudo encontrarte.

Erwin estuvo satisfecho con aquella respuesta, después de todo, sabía que no todos los aldeanos estaban en su contra. Sin embargo, había algo en esa historia que le llamaba la atención mucho más que el cómo habían sido rescatados de la que parecía una muerte segura.

—Esa mujer, ¿fue ella quién les habló de Levi? —preguntó a sus compañeros, obteniendo una mirada llena de confusión por parte de ellos.

—Ella lo llamaba Bái Hǔ —respondió Nile tras comprender a quién se refería.

—El dios de las tempestades —agregó Mike con una clara mezcla de miedo y respeto—. Ella le dio muchos nombres al tigre blanco que ayudaste aquel día, incluso dijo que se convertiría en hombre, pero era imposible.

—Dijo que había un dios en esta montaña —volvió a hablar Nile, con una amarga sonrisa—, que era un tigre tan antiguo como el tiempo, que protegía a los tigres y a los otros animales que viven en ella y que había provocado la tormenta de hace algunas noches... pero claro, todo sonaba como una de esas leyendas locales que tanto te gustan. Jamás pensé que pudiera estar diciendo la verdad, mucho menos llegar a verlo con mis propios ojos.

—También estaba muy impresionado cuando supe que todo esto era real —respondió Erwin con calma—. Vengan, hablemos junto al fuego, las noches son muy frías en este lugar.

Sin esperar una respuesta ni darles tiempo de preguntar nada, Erwin se encaminó hacia una pila de madera seca, tomó un par de ramas y algunas hojas y encendió un fuego que no tardó en convertirse en una pequeña pero acogedora fogata. Isabel se aproximó al fuego arrastrando algunas pieles, seguida de cerca por los cachorros, provocando que los soldados detuvieran sus pasos en cuando la vieron. Erwin le agradeció con una caricia en la parte superior de su cabeza. Aunque ella no dijo nada, pudo notar en sus ojos que aquella situación estaba resultando bastante entretenida para la tigresa. El comandante extendió las pieles en torno al fuego y se sentó en una de ellas. Pronto, los cachorros se echaron a su alrededor, cosa que Isabel aprovechó para alejarse y salir a buscar algo de comida junto a otros tigres.

—¿Qué están esperando? —les preguntó a sus compañeros, acariciando con cuidado a los animalitos que ahora dormían. —Son demasiado pequeños para hacerles daños, si es lo que les preocupa.

Con quizá demasiada precaución, los americanos se sentaron sobre las pieles uno a uno, imitando a su superior. No podían ver a Levi por ningún lado y el resto de los tigres parecían estar demasiado lejos como para intentar algo en su contra, mas no fue suficiente para que lograran relajarse.

—Entonces —habló Nile, aclarándose la garganta para atraer la atención de Erwin—, ¿cómo fue que lograste sobrevivir? Pensamos que habías sido devorado por los animales.

—Levi me salvó —respondió, consciente de que esa simple oración englobaba mucho más que el simple hecho de haber salvado su vida y sanado su cuerpo.

La expresión del comandante se suavizó mientras les hablaba de lo que había vivido esas últimas semanas, de cómo Levi había atendido sus heridas y le había enseñado a sobrevivir por su cuenta a la intemperie, de cómo había comenzado a llevarse bien con Isabel, de los cachorros... Les habló también del ataque que habían sufrido y del daño que habían causado a la montaña, aunque mantuvo para sí mismo todo lo relacionado con el tiempo en que atendió a Levi cuando estuvo herido de gravedad.

—No puedo creer que ese tipo sea tan amable como dices —susurró Nile en cuanto terminó con su relato, incapaz de pensar en Levi de la forma en que Erwin lo describía.

—Una vez que lo conoces, es mucho más amigable de lo que parece.

Aunque nadie se atrevió a decir nada al respecto, el brillo en los ojos de Erwin no había pasado desapercibido para ellos, aun si intentaban convencerse de que se debía al reflejo de las llamas. Podían notar su admiración impresa en sus palabras, pero el brillo en sus ojos decía mucho más.

—Ya tuvieron tiempo para descansar, ahora quiero saber con qué intenciones cruzaron el río.

Levi, que había aparecido entre los arbustos detrás de Erwin, los miraba con aparente desinterés, pero la intensidad de su mirada había logrado provocar un escalofrío a los soldados.

—Vinimos a buscar al comandante —respondió Moblit, intentando que su voz sonara firme y siendo sincero—. La mujer que nos ayudó dijo que podía estar perdido en el bosque, pero por la cantidad de heridas que recibió no sabíamos si seguía con vida... en cuanto pudimos movernos de nuevo salimos a buscarlo.

—Además, dijo que había alguien en la montaña que podía ayudarnos, que tenía un ejército capaz de vencer a cualquier enemigo. Es cierto que vinimos aquí buscando a Erwin, pero también venimos a pedir tu ayuda.

Nile se puso de pie frente Levi para enfatizar su petición, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al notar que era más alto que él, temiendo que pudiera tomar aquello como un desafío o una falta de respeto; aunque no podía culparlo, nunca antes había estado ante un dios. En un intento por arreglar las cosas, el americano se arrodilló delante de él. Pero Levi, que estaba harto de ese falso respeto y que conocía sus intenciones, solo lo miró en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarlos?

—Están planeando matar al emperador —soltó Nile con seriedad, poniéndose de pie una vez más—. Parece ser que el plan de conquistar el imperio no estaba resultando tan rápido como esperaban, así que decidieron ir directamente por la cabeza del emperador para doblegar al pueblo. Lo harán en dos noches, están planeando quedarse con sus riquezas, pero más allá de eso, quieren explotar las montañas vírgenes en busca de metales y piedras preciosas, pues se rumora que todas las joyas del palacio salieron de estas montañas, de ésta principalmente. Por eso, si es verdad que tienes un ejército tan poderoso, nos sería de mucha ayuda.

Levi había estado escuchándolo con atención, pero la realidad era que nada de lo que había dicho era nuevo para él. Sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones y sus verdaderos motivos desde antes mucho antes y sabía también que debía actuar rápido si quería proteger esas tierras, pero eso no significaba que pudiera confiar en esos hombres, que hasta donde sabía pertenecían al mismo ejército que les había atacado por tanto tiempo.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy interesado en unirme al enemigo. Ofrézcanles comida y déjenlos descansar esta noche, se marcharán al amanecer.

Luego de dar aquella orden a los tigres que lo acompañaban, Levi dirigió una rápida mirada a Erwin, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo, como si por dentro estuviera ponderando sus opciones antes de tomar alguna decisión crucial. El dios se dio vuelta para alejarse, dando por terminada aquella conversación antes de que pudieran responder, pero en cuanto Erwin se puso de pie para seguirlo, lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Quédate con ellos, hablaremos por la mañana.

—Está bien —respondió el rubio, contrariado por el repentino cambio en su actitud hacia él—. Levi... ten cuidado

El hombre no volvió a mirarlo mientras se marchaba, pero Erwin tuvo la sensación de que se había equivocado, que quizás debería haberlo seguido de cualquier forma. Los cachorros, que habían sido despertados por el movimiento, fueron detrás de su padre dando pequeños saltos y jugando. Por un momento, deseó poder hacer lo mismo, olvidarse de todo e ir tras él, pero había cosas que no le habían dicho, podía verlo en sus rostros, y necesitaba escuchar toda la verdad.

—Que miedo —susurró Moblit, dejando escapar un pesado suspiro que rompió el incómodo silencio que se había creado tras la partida de Levi.

—Parece difícil de tratar —agregó Mike, que había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

Erwin se mantuvo en silencio, porque no tenía ánimo para bromear con ellos y porque no sabía cómo abordar la conversación sin que pensaran que estaba desconfiando de ellos, después de todo, los conocía desde sus tiempos en la academia, mientras que a Levi lo conocía desde hacía tan poco tiempo que a él mismo le sorprendía lo rápido que se había ganado su lealtad.

—Aunque —respondió Nile—, no entiendo cómo puede haber un ejército en este lugar. Aquí solo hay bestias —agregó con tono despectivo—. Tal vez estén ocultos más alto, en la cima de la montaña... tal vez si los buscamos directamente podamos convencerlos de ayudarnos.

Los otros asintieron dándole la razón, pero Erwin sabía que estaban subestimando a Levi del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho. Una pantera y un leopardo se acercaron arrastrando un cervatillo, lo depositaron a los pies de Erwin y se sentaron a un lado. El rubio pudo notar la cara llena de repulsión de sus compañeros mientras el animal se desangraba hasta la muerte. Fueron largos minutos de incómodo silencio hasta que dejó de moverse; en ese momento, Erwin tomó una piedra afilada y cortó varios trozos del animal como Levi hacía cuando comían juntos. Colocó la carne en el fuego y entregó el resto del animal a los felinos, que no tardaron en marcharse con su presa.

—Tenemos que hacer algo pronto, no podremos detenerlos si nos quedamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo —volvió a hablar Nike, conteniendo las náuseas que le había provocado aquella escena.

—No hay tal ejército —dijo Erwin, aunque se corrigió de inmediato al notar el miedo en sus rostros—, al menos no como lo imaginan.

—No van a ayudarnos —susurró Moblit, el pánico apoderándose de él.

—Si no van a ayudarnos, entonces sólo nos queda una opción. —Mike los miró con seriedad, seguro de que todos comprendían a qué se refería. El ejército planeaba atacar en dos noches, primero caería el palacio, luego irían por la montaña, y ellos cuatro no serían suficientes para combatir el ataque, ni siquiera con la ayuda de los aldeanos. Sería mejor estar de su lado, pues incluso si el ejército del emperador los enfrentaban, no serían rivales para los norteamericanos.

—Ven con nosotros, Erwin —pidió Nile—, aún estamos a tiempo. Si les demostramos que estamos de su lado podremos salir de esta guerra sin sentido. Podemos salvar más vidas desde adentro.

—Nada nos garantiza que no seamos acusados por traición —respondió el comandante—, ya nos mandaron a asesinar una vez, podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

Sabía que no querían atacar a esas personas. Habían convivido tanto con las personas de aquella nación que no había forma en que pudieran considerarlos enemigos, pero también entendía las razones por las que estaban tomando una decisión tan radical. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ellos tenían razón.

Farlan, que había estado escuchando la conversación en secreto a pesar de que su padre le había indicado que los dejara en paz, quiso convencerse de que Erwin no se iría, pues le había jurado lealtad a su padre. Podría tratarse de un humano, un invasor, pero desde su llegada había pensado en él como una buena compañía para su padre. Aun si el hombre no terminaba de agradarle, sabía que Levi estaba cómodo a su lado; lo había visto relajarse cuando estaban a solas e incluso lo notaba de mejor humor. Un poco de compañía humana debía ser buena para él.

—Tienes toda la noche para tomar una decisión, nos iremos al amanecer.

Erwin buscó a Levi con la mirada, encontrándolo demasiado lejos para su gusto. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su cercanía que no podía evitar sentirse solo pese a estar acompañado por sus compañeros, a quienes consideraba sus amigos.

—No lo sé —dijo, evitando el contacto visual y concentrándose en retirar la carne del fuego para pasar un trozo a cada uno—, no puedo irme sin decirle nada.

Farlan no se sorprendió por su respuesta como lo hicieron sus compañeros, que sin decir nada más, se dedicaron a comer en un incómodo silencio; el tigre estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, tanto, que incluso se sintió mal por haber dudado de él y espiarlos todo ese tiempo. Tan sigiloso como si estuviera de cacería, se alejó del lugar y fue a descansar junto a su hermana y los cachorros, que ya dormían profundamente. Estaba seguro de que se marcharían antes de que el sol saliera y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Por la mañana, sin embargo, Erwin también se había ido.

Más que molestarse por la traición, o alegrarse por haber estado en lo correcto al dudar de él, Farlan estaba decepcionado. Siempre había pensado que era sincero cuando decía que entregaría su vida por su padre, mas junto al fuego no quedaba sino el lugar vacío que antes hubiera ocupado el comandante del ejército norteamericano.

—No le des importancia —susurró Levi, que recién había llegado a su lado, aunque Farlan no podía decir con certeza si se lo decía a él o estaba hablando consigo mismo; tal vez un poco de ambos—. Aun si ahora somos enemigos, no tengo nada en su contra, no tomaremos su vida si no es necesario.

Farlan asintió, pero se prometió que, cuando lo tuviera en frente, se aseguraría de hacer que se arrepintiera por haberse ido de esa forma.


End file.
